University Love
by crystal720
Summary: Dani and Santana meet for the first time at the beginning of their senior year of college and the chemistry is evident and intense. DANTANA shippers!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here is chapter one.**

**Enjoy =)**

Dani sat in the passenger seat of her older sister's truck on her way back to her school campus to begin her senior year of college.

"My little sis is growing so fast! I can't believe its you're senior year already," Dani's older sister Denise stated.

Dani smiled as she looked out her window. "I know. It seems like yesterday I was a freshman and didn't know where any of my classes were." Dani thought about how far she's come. She was excited to start her senior year, but she was apprehensive about what happens after she graduates. There was the crap load of student loan debt she'd be in, she wasn't sure if she wanted to attend graduate school right after she finished her undergraduate studies, or at all for that matter-_Okay stop, _Dani thought to herself, interrupting her own thoughts. She didn't even start class yet, let alone arrive to campus and she was worrying about things already.

"Did you seriously have to bring your whole life with you to school though?" Denise asked referring to the mountain of Dani's things that filled the back seat and trunk of the car.

"Umm, yes I did," the blonde replied. "I know we only like an hour and 45 minutes away from campus, but it gets annoying when I have to go back and forth because I left something at home," she explained.

Denise rolled her eyes. "Yeah I guess. And your lazy behind would be bugging me to come bring whatever, instead of hopping your ass on the train like everybody else to come get it yourself," she accused.

Dani gasped, acting as if she was offended. "I am not lazy! I just like to save my money," Dani defended.

Her big sister scoffed. "Yeah you'll be saving your money and I'm the one who has to fill up my car with gas."

Dani knew her sister had a point, but she hated not bringing most of her things with her to school. Even if she didn't think she'd need it, she would bring it anyway just in case. She hated having to go back and forth or begging her sister to bring something she needed from home.

"But I'm your little sister and you love me," Dani said with a pout.

Denise glanced at the younger girl beside her and grinned as she playfully shoved her with her right hand. "Whatever."

Dani and her sister talked and laughed for the next 45 minutes in the car until they arrived on campus. Dani smiled as she saw some familiar faces in the parking lots unloading their things from their vehicles. She rolled down the window and let the warm breeze hit her face. It was beautiful outside with a temperature of 82 degrees, not a cloud in sight on that Saturday afternoon in late August.

Classes didn't start until Monday, but Dani decided to move in a bit early this year to beat the crowd and she saw that a few other students had the same idea. She spoke to her roommate Christine and she informed her that she would be moving in the next day, so Dani had the room to herself for the rest of the day and for the night. She liked having a roommate, but she also enjoyed the little times she had the room to herself. She contemplated on getting a single room, but the school charged an extra $1,000 for singles, which she thought was ridiculous. They were already robbing the students blind with the cost of tuition and other fees. The perks of attending a private university, she thought.

As her sister drove into the parking lot of her residence hall building, Dani spotted a girl whom she'd never seen before, loading a cart with her belongings from a car parked into the spot next to where Denise was pulling into. She was tall and thin with long dark hair and tanned skin. Dani didn't know why she suddenly found herself drawn to this girl, but she was hoping to get a good look at her face. She only saw a vague profile view as the girl was busy with her luggage, then she turned and headed out of the parking lot toward the residence hall. Although Dani didn't get a good look at the taller girl's face, she could tell she was beautiful. And she felt her face light up just a tad when she saw that she was entering her hall.

"Okeedoke, here we are," Denise said, taking Dani's attention away from the mystery girl. Dani smiled, unbuckled her seatbelt and departed the truck.

"You can start taking the tuff out, I'm gunna go check in, get my key and find a cart," Dani told her sister.

Denise complied and made her way to the trunk and began dragging the heavy suitcases and luggage out onto the ground. A few moments later, Dani returned to the truck with her room key in hand and pushing a black cart on four wheels and proceeded to load it up with her things. Since Dani brought like every thing she owned, it took 3 trips to bring everything up to her room. Once she was done, she returned the cart to the lobby of her residence hall and headed back to the parking lot.

"You all set?" Denise asked the younger girl.

"Yep, that's everything," Dani answered, double checking inside of the truck.

"I wish I could stay and help you unpack, but I got called into work later," the older woman explained with a small pout.

"Aww that's okay," Dani said, though she was slightly disappointed. She wasn't ready for her sister to leave just yet.

"No, it's not. I wanted to spend the day with you, help you unpack and maybe go grab a bite to eat," Denise responded. "This is the last time you'll be doing this," she said referring to the whole college dorm moving in process.

Dani gave her sister a small smile. "Yeah, I know. You can take me out another time, I understand."

"Alright," Denise said reluctantly. "I gotta get going now, but how about I come back up in a few weeks after you get comfortable with all your classes and I take you out. We could go to the mall and out to dinner or something," Denise suggested.

Dani smiled widely, "Of course!"

"Cool," Denise said, returning her smile and extending her arms out for a hug. Dani happily went into them and hugged her big sister tight. She was so grateful to have her.

"Thanks for bringing me back and helping me with all of my stuff," Dani said as she hugged the older woman.

"No problem, Dan," Denise replied. "Do you have money for food? I know the dining hall is probably still closed.

"Yeah, Im good," Dani answered as they parted. "I got paid yesterday." Dani was glad she got her last paycheck from her summer job the day before. Denise spotted the younger girl a 20 anyway.

Dani smiled and shook her head as she accepted the money. "Thanks." She shut the driver's seat door after her sister hopped in. "Text me when you get home, love you."

"I will. Love you too."

Dani stepped back and watched her big sister drive out of the parking lot onto the street until her car was out of sight. The moment the blonde turned around to head back to her building, she was hit with a cart and fell backward onto the ground after losing her balance from the sudden contact.

"Owe," she said in pain once her butt thudded onto the pavement of the parking lot.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!"a girl squealed, and immediately ran around the cart to extend her hand and help Dani get up. Dani winced as she took the girl's hand and lifted herself up. She wiped the dirt off of her shorts then looked up to see who it was, then realized it was the same girl she spotted earlier. And she could have sworn she felt her heart skip eight beats as she looked at this beautiful human being before her.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been paying attention instead of on my phone, are you alright?" the tall girl asked. Dani was trying her best to stop staring. She mentally told herself to snap out of it, but her brain wouldn't allow her eyes to tear away from her. "Umm, are you alright?" the girl repeated, slightly more concerned.

Dani shook her head swiftly, finally finding the ability to stop being a total creep. "Yes! Yes, I'm good. It's okay, I'm fine," she said quickly, growing nervous after every word she spoke. She could never keep her nerves calm when she was around attractive people. She made a mental note to work on that, especially because she noticed they lived in the same dorm and assumed they would see more of one another because of that fact. The tanned girl slightly smiled when she noticed how nervous Dani was getting.

"Alright, good. No broken bones?" she asked, teasing.

"No broken bones," Dani reassured, thankful the girl injected some humor into the situation to ease her nervousness.

"Great," the taller girl grinned and began to continue to where she was headed. "See you around."

Dani watched as the sapphic goddess made her way to the a car in the parking spot next to where Denise was parked. She literally forced herself to keep walking and not stare at her again.

_Dammit! What's her name?_

**Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment/review! My plan is to post every other day, but if I get ahead enough in the chapters, I might start posting everyday. I am on my winter break, so I'll have more time to write =) Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 guys. Enjoy =) 

When it came to her sexual orientation, Dani honestly didn't know anymore. Until she was about 17, she knew she was straight. She had a few relationships with guys, and she liked it, but her high school best friend made her question everything. She was the first girl Dani had a crush on, the first girl Dani kissed, and the first person she fell in love with, or so she thought. Honestly she still till this day isn't quite sure what it means to love someone or be in love romantically. After her experience with her best friend, it dawned on her that she actually had feelings for a person of the same sex and it scared the shit out of her. Growing up, she never really thought about lesbians and gays. She knew they existed and she never had an issue with them, but she never ever once thought about the idea of liking another girl in that way...until Jennifer.

After her secret experience with Jennifer, Dani became curious and started looking into lesbian films, television shows, books, you name it. And she's grown to enjoy some of it. Did that make her a lesbian? She still enjoyed watching guys, admiring their physique and good looks. Does that make her bi? But Dani couldn't help but feel that over the years, she has become a little less interested in having relationships with men. She didn't mind eye candy and commenting on how handsome a guy is and how sexy their body is, getting aroused when seeing certain body parts, but she was starting to lose that certain connection.

She began to notice pretty women more often and staring longer than usual, just admiring their features. But Dani figured it was because she didn't feel as beautiful and she'd wish she acquired certain features. At this point in her life, she just didn't know, and it sucks because she has nobody to talk to about it. She tells her big sister everything, but this, this is heavy and she didn't know how her sister would react. Would she judge her? Would she look at her differently and think she has a problem? She told her roommate Christine, who happens to be a lesbian, that she had a girl girl experience, but she's afraid to go into detail and explain how she feels because deep down, she's terrified that what she feels might answer a big fat yes to the question: Am I a lesbian? Thanks a lot, Jennifer.

As for now, Dani isn't stressing it and she's just going with the flow. She's flirted with a few guys on campus and even a few girls, but nothing serious. She has yet to find anyone of real interest to her during her whole college career until now, maybe. The girl who literally knocked her off her feet on their first encounter. Dani didn't know why, but the darker girl intrigued her. She has seen a great deal of beautiful girls on and around campus, but this girl was special somehow and Dani hoped that they would at least become friends this year. She wouldn't mind admiring her from afar, but she'd rather have some type of relationship. Even if they were just acquaintances.

Sunday evening at 7pm, the Resident Assistants (RA) decided to hold a floor meeting on Dani's floor of her dorm. They decided to get the welcome meeting over with now, the night before classes starts, than to wait and hold the meeting in the middle of the week.

Dani sat next to her roommate on one of the comfy couches in the lounge socializing until the meeting started. She threw her head back, laughing at something her roommate said and once she brought her head back up, she spotted the beautiful tanned girl walking into the lounge to join the rest of the girls for the meeting. _Omg, she lives on this floor?!_ Dani thought. The darker girl's eyes met Dani's right on cue as Dani noticed her and locked together like some sort of magnetic attraction. Dani held her eyes with that of the darker girl, then looked away after a few seconds not wanting a repeat of what happened the day before.

The RAs introduced themselves and welcomed the returning residents back from their summer vacation. They went over the dorm rules and blah blah blah. This was Dani's fourth year here and she practically knew the welcome back floor meetings by heart. If you sprinkle when you tinkle, please be neat and wipe the seat, don't leave your bloody tampons in the showers, have respect for your fellow residents and keep the noise down, etc, etc.

Throughout the meeting, Dani couldn't help but glance in the direction of where the the girl (who name she still doesn't know) was sitting. She kept count, and of the total six times she looked at her during the meeting, the darker girl was looking at her four of those times. What does that mean? Probably nothing. Maybe coincidence, Dani reasoned to herself.

After tuning the RAs out for most of the 20 minutes they were talking, the meeting was over. Dani and her roommate Christine rose from the couch and said their goodnights to a few of their friends before heading back to their room. Before Dani made it to the doorway of her wing, she felt a hand lightly tap her shoulder. She spun around and just like before, she felt her heart skip several beats as she looked at the gorgeous face in front of her.

"Hey, remember me?" The taller girl asked with a smile.

Dani nearly melted at the sight of her smile. "Y-yeah, I remember you, Dani replied returning the smile and hoping she didn't look like an idiot trying to calm her nerves. "You hit me with your cart yesterday," she said with a slightly nervous chuckle.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that', the darker girl said with an apologetic smile. "I just wanted to make sure you were still okay, I still feel pretty bad."

"O-oh, no I'm fine, don't worry. Still no broken bones," Dani said remembering the incident that occurred the day before, slowly gaining a little confidence.

The darker girl giggle at her response, "Okay good. I'm Santana, by the way."

_Finally!_ Dani thought. "I'm Danielle, but everyone calls me Dani..so..I'm Dani," the shorter girl said with her nerves creeping back up.

"Nice to meet you, Dani," Santana said with a small smile, her eyes never leaving the blonde's.

"Nice to meet you, too Santana," Dani replied returning her gaze, not wanting to look at anything else.

After a few moments of silence and the two just gazing at one another, Christine coughed to acknowledge that she was still there. Dani hardly even noticed that her roommate was standing next to her.

"Oh, umm this is my roommate, Christine," Dani introduced after she teared her eyes away from the taller girl.

"Nice to meet you," Santana said with a friendly smile.

Christine gave her a quick smile, "Same here."

"Well I'm gunna go back to my room, I'll see you guys later," Santana said, looking back at Dani.

"Okay, later," Dani replied.

Christine gave the taller girl a small wave, "Bye."

Once Dani and Christine relaxed in their room, Christine wasted no time asking about Santana. "So what happened between you and Ms. Pocahontas?" She asked. Dani rolled her eyes at her roommate.

"She knocked me down with her moving cart yesterday. It was an accident, she was sorta preoccupied with her phone while she was pushing it," Dani explained.

"Oh, okay," Christine answered. "But what's with the eye blazing between you two?" She was curious. Ever since Dani told her about what happened with Jennifer, she wanted to know if she'd ever have feeling for another girl after that or if it was just a phase. She respected that Dani wasn't comfortable talking about her thoughts in that department, but she hoped that one day soon, she would open up. She knew Dani was confused, she only wanted to be there for her friend and offer any advice or support she needed.

"What do you mean eye blazing?" Dani asked trying to hide the blush that turned her cheeks a light pink.

Christine looked over at her roommate, "Don't play dumb, Dan. I saw how you two were looking at each other as if no one else was in the room. You barely noticed that I was still there."

Dani didn't know what to say. Her roommate was dead on, she never missed anything. "Yeah, I don't know what you're talking about," Dani played it off, hopping onto her bed.

"Yeah sure you don't," Christine scoffed, then threw one of her pillows across the room hitting Dani in the face.

Dani gasped and threw it back, and one of their epic pillow fights began.

The first week of class went by smoothly. Dani enjoyed her classes, especially her Digital Music Production class. She was a music major and her dream was to become successful in the music industry. Her voice was powerful and unique and her guitar skills were mind blowing.

She saw Santana a few times in passing, mainly in the halls of their dorm, but all she could say was hi or hey, and keep walking. Dani wanted so bad to start a conversation with the darker girl, but she let her nerves get the best of her and chickened out whenever she saw an opportunity.

For Santana, she was intrigued by the blonde as well. She thought Dani was adorable and sexy at the same time, if that's even possible. She saw Dani around campus the previous school year a few times, mainly in the library, but she never gathered the courage to introduce herself. She recalled a conversation she had with her high school friend and roommate Rachel about Dani.

"Who is that?" Santana asked Rachel as they sat in the library studying.

Rachel followed Santana's gaze and spotted the girl in question. "Oh that's Dani Price, she's cool. I've had a few core classes with her." Rachel responded.

"Oh," was all Santana could get out. She was too busy watching the blonde's every move and couldn't help but admire her curvy body as she walked to the restroom.

"Uh oh, I know that look," Rachel said with a knowing grin. "You're into her!" Rachel whispered excitedly.

Santana cut her friend a cold look. "Stop it, Berry. Just because I asked her name, doesn't mean I want to jump her bones," she stated.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend. "Okay, Santana."

Santana watched the shorter girl as she returned to her seat from the bathroom. "What year is she in?" Santana asked

Rachel looked at her friend through squinted eyes. "Why don't you go talk to her," she asked. "She's right there."

"Because I'm asking you," The brunette snapped back, slightly defensive.

Rachel slightly moved her head back at Santana's defensive tone. "Relax, Santana. I think it's cute that you're scared to talk to her."

Santana didn't like that Rachel could pick up on her nervousness about Dani. She was known for being the cool one, not afraid of anything. "Who said I was scared?" She asked, trying to play it off cooly. Rachel just sat there in silence, looking Santana straight in the eye.

"Santana, how long have we known each other? I know when you're nervous or scared about something, no matter how hard you try to hide it. You may be able to fool others, but you don't fool me, so admit it. You're scared to talk to her," the smaller girl simply stated.

Usually, Santana would continue to argue, but she knew there was no point, so she gave in. "Okay fine. I'm a little nervous to talk to her. Happy?"

Rachel grinned at her friend's confession. "Aww it's so cute! Who knew Satan had a soft nervous side," she teased.

Santana rolled her eyes and looked back down at her books. "Whatever."

The weekends were always quiet on campus. Since New York City was about an hour and a half away from campus, which is where a great of students were from, many of them went home, or they'd be cooped up in their rooms over sleeping. Dani always liked to take advantage of the emptiness on the weekends and spend time at the gym knowing it wouldn't be crowded. With all the junk food, almost impossible to avoid on campus, she tried her best to stay in shape and she was proud of herself that she avoided gaining the freshman 15.

After spending her morning at the gym on Saturday, Dani took a shower and decided to head down to the dining hall for some lunch. She made herself a large salad and helped herself to a glass of orange juice, her favorite. It was a few minutes after noon and the dining hall was scarce of students, most likely still sleeping.

Glancing up from her food, a few minutes later, Dani spotted Santana entering the dining hall and her stomach was instantly invaded by a heap of butterflies. The blonde secretly watched as the taller girl served herself and a smile slowly crept upon her lips as she admired Santana from a distance. After a few moments, she stopped watching Santana, afraid that she'd get caught, and continued her lunch.

When Santana finished getting her food, she looked around to decide where she would sit. After a few seconds of scanning the nearly empty cafeteria, her breath caught as she noticed Dani sitting alone at a small table seated for three near the giant windows of the dining hall. She instantly wanted to join her, but was afraid that she didn't want company. After debating it over in her head of whether to join the blonde or not, she got over herself and went for it.

Dani was looking out the window, chewing slowly when she heard a voice. "Hey Dani," Santana greeted the blonde with a nervous smile.

Dani turned her head and looked up. When she saw Santana, her eyes widened just a little, surprised that she came to say hello. "S-Santana, hey," Dani replied, mentally kicking herself for stuttering like an idiot.

"Mind if I, umm, join you?" The taller girl asked, noticing the slightly surprised look on the shorter girl's face, not sure what to make of it.

"Oh, sure. I don't mind," Dani replied. The butterflies in her stomach reappeared and were playing a mean game of kick ball. 

**How are you liking it so far? All reviews/comments are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, enjoy! =)**

* * *

Santana sat in the empty seat that was across from Dani. "Thanks," she said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both eating their food, self conscious about their posture and chewing. Dani felt like she was going to lose it and she was afraid that if she attempted to start a conversation, she'd make a fool of herself by stuttering or saying something silly. But she didn't want Santana to think that she didn't want to talk to her. _Get it together! _Dani thought to herself.

Santana wanted to end the silence as well. She wanted to talk to Dani, get to know her, but she couldn't find it in herself to start. What is it about this girl that makes me like this? She thought. Santana was rarely the nervous type. She was confident about her sexuality, and confident about herself all together. But being around Dani made her feel the complete opposite.

"So what year are you in?" Dani asked, interrupting Santana's thoughts. The blonde finally gathered everything within her and decided to start a conversation to ease the nervous tension.

"I'm a senior," Santana answered. "What about you?" The brunette softly exhaled a long breath she barely realized she kept in. She was grateful Dani broke the silence.

Dani looked at the darker girl with a surprised look on her face. "R-Really? Me too. How come I've never seen you before? Are you a transfer student?"

Santana gave Dani a small smile. "Yeah, I transferred here last year for my junior year. I lived in the dorms on the far end of campus," she explained.

"Oh, okay. I guess that would explain it," Dani said, taking in the information. "Do you like it here?" She looked at Santana waiting for her response.

Santana returned her gaze and their eyes held. "Yeah, I do," she said, never taking her eyes off of Dani's. She thought the blonde had the most beautiful brown eyes and she could get lost in them and never want to find a way out. Okay, she knew that was cheesy, but thats how she felt. After a few long moments of just gazing at one another, Santana's eyes trailed down to Dani's lips for a split second before she returned her attention to her plate and smiled to herself. Dani noticed this and blushed as a small smile played on her lips and she too returned her attention to her food.

"How's your roommate?" Santana asked, wanting to continue the conversation.

"She's good. Probably still sleeping," Dani answered chuckling. "Do you have a roommate?"

"Yeah, I think you know her, Rachel Berry?" Santana said recalling the time in the library the year before.

Dani's eyebrows raised, "Ooh that's why your name sounded familiar!" When Santana told the blonde her name for the first time, Dani was so caught up in how beautiful she was at first. Then later on, she couldn't for the life of her put a finger on where she'd heard that name before, and it just came back to her. "Yeah, I know her. I had a few classes with Rachel our freshman and sophomore year," Dani stated. "We hung out a few times last year and she told me she got a new roommate, a girl named Santana that she went to high school with."

Santana laughed at the coincidence. "That's me," she said.

"So you guys went to high school together?" Dani asked, wanting to know more.

"Yeah, back in Lima, Ohio. That's where we're from," Santana said.

"That's cool. What made you transfer here?" The blonde asked.

Santana told Dani about how she went to a local college not far from her house in Ohio and how Rachel begged her to look into her school because they have a great acting program under the media and performing arts department. Santana finally looked into the school and found that she liked what they had to offer and thought that it would be nice to get the on campus experience instead of commuting and always being home.

"So here I am," Santana said with a grin after explaining her story.

"Here you are," Dani ginned back.

"So where are you from?" Santana asked.

"I'm from New York," Dani stated proudly. She loved her city.

The girls have completely forgotten about their food as they got to know one another a bit more. Santana discovered Dani's contagious laugh and she loved it. The blonde's voice was slightly raspy and Santana loved the way it erupted into laughter. It was something she could easily get used to. She made a mental note to make sure she heard the shorter girl laugh at least once whenever they were together.

Around 1:30 pm, both girls noticed that they abandoned their food for conversation and it made them blush. They decided to wrap it up and bring it to their rooms to finish another time. When they reached their floor, Santana didn't want to separate just yet and neither did Dani. They were mutually enjoying one another's company.

"Do you wanna come say hi to Rachel? She should be in our room," Santana offered attempting to prolong her time with Dani.

Dani smiled, "Sure."

Santana lead the way through the lounge and into the hallway of her wing. She grew slightly nervous as she approached her room door, wondering what Dani would think of her room.

Dani followed Santana inside and she spotted Rachel sitting at her desk with her laptop open talking to someone, a guy, through Skype.

"Santana, come say hi to Finn!" Rachel said before turning to see her roommate. Once she saw Santana wasn't alone she smiled when she realized who it was. "Dani! Hey how are you?" She exclaimed getting up from her seat to go hug the blonde. Santana took Rachel's seat and began talking to the guy on the screen.

Dani smiled and met Rachel half way. "Hi Rachel! I'm good. How was your summer?" She asked.

"My summer was great! What about yours?" The shorter girl asked as they parted from each other's embrace.

"Mine was fantastic, I got this insane job slash internship at a recording studio in the city and I got to record one of the songs I wrote."

"Oh my gosh, that's awesome, Dani!" Rachel said excitedly. She was happy for the blonde. "Did you hear that, Santana?" She turned her attention to her roommate who was still talking to Finn. "Dani got to professionally record one of her songs!" One thing about Rachel is that she always expressed her excitement about things, big or small. Santana turned in the seat and looked at Rachel, then to Dani.

"Yeah she told me. You gotta let us hear some of your stuff," she said smiling at her.

Dani smiled back at her, "Maybe, we'll see."

Rachel gasped in disbelief. "Hey! When I asked to hear your songs, you said no. How come Santana gets a maybe?"

Dani quickly turned her head to Rachel and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Of course she couldn't say, well Santana is like the hottest girl I've laid my eyes on and I can't say no to her.

"Berry, don't get your Streisand panties in a bunch," Santana said as she got up from Rachel's chair and moved to her side of the room. She told the guy that Rachel would call him back. She glanced at Dani and gave her a small smile. The blonde couldn't help but blush.

"You probably annoyed her to death, that's why she said no," the taller girl teased. Rachel stuck her tongue out at her roommate.

Dani giggled at the other two girls' interaction. Rachel was adorable and giddy as always and Dani found Santana's feisty, sarcastic side very sexy. But then again, she thought everything about Santana was sexy.

"Alright you guys, I'm gunna get going. I have some homework to start and I promised Christine I'd watch some Netflix movie with her that she's been dying to see," Dani reluctantly said after the three had been talking for about a half hour. She enjoyed both Santana and Rachel's company.

Santana was a bit disappointed, she didn't want Dani to leave yet. But she realized that it was a Saturday afternoon and the blonde did have a life. She'd see her soon again, but not soon enough.

"Awww okay then," Rachel said with a pout. "You're welcome to stop by any time, Dan. That's okay right, Santana?" She wanted to make sure her roommate was okay with it, even though she knew she would be. She saw the chemistry between the two girls, how they both listened intently as the other spoke and the way their eyes connected and held longer than necessary.

"Y-yeah, of course," Santana said smiling at Dani.

Dani smiled back at the taller girl, "Thanks guys. See ya later."

"Later," Santana and Rachel said together.

Dani looked at Santana one more time before she closed their door and began walking toward her room with a smile on her face.

Once their door closed, Rachel looked at her roommate with a sly grin.

Santana glanced at the shorter girl then rolled her eyes. "Don't start, Berry."

Rachel ignored her and began the third degree anyway. "So what's with you bringing the gorgeous Dani over?" She asked.

"Nothing. We had lunch together and I asked her if she wanted to stop by and say hi to you. I knew that you guys know each other," Santana said, hoping it would be enough for Rachel to not pry. It was the truth anyhow. She was just omitting the fact that she invited Dani over just so they could spend a little more time together.

"Right," Rachel said.

"I'm telling the truth, you can ask her," Santana argued.

"No need. But you totally like her!" The shorter girl stated with a huge smile on her face.

"I barely know her, Rachel. Today is like the first day we had a full conversation." Santana said knowing she did in fact like the blonde. She just didn't want to admit it. "Plus, I don't even know if she's into girls," she added.

"Well you could easily just ask her, San. And I'm no fool. I see the way you look at her. You guys talk to and look at each other like no one else is there," Rachel pointed out.

Santana furrowed her brows and shook her head at her roommates words. She didn't think that was true. "We do not, what are you talking about, Rach? And FYI, its is not that easy. I can't just walk up to her and say 'Hey Dani, I was just wondering if you like girls.' Its not exactly the best conversation starter."

Rachel just smile at the taller girl. " Whatever you say, Santana. And yes you do, but it's fine. It's obvious you guys like each other. It's so cute! You guys make a great couple, I ship it 100 percent!" She said with excitement. "I hope you got her number."

Santana couldn't help but laugh at her friend. She thought it was sweet that her friend wanted this for her, but she'd never tell her that. It'll only bring on more oohs and aahs. And what the hell is a ship? "Rachel, enough trying to play the lesbian matchmaker, okay? And no, I did not get her number."

Rachel ignored her little comment. "Ugh what happened to the bold Santana? She would've gotten Dani's number by now."

Santana rolled her eyes at her roommate and waved her off as she left to go to the restroom. Walking down the hall, she couldn't help but think about Rachel's words. She was right. When Santana was into someone, she made her move with no hesitation, but Dani was different. She didn't see her as someone she could just be with occasionally for her enjoyment. She found herself wanting to get to know the blonde, taking things slow and developing something special. Something real. She hasn't felt this way about anyone since her last girlfriend, Brittany, and she honestly didn't know when she'd feel that again. It has been three years since her and Brittany broke up and she had short flings here and there, mostly physical. She longed to find someone she could connect with on a deeper level besides the physical part, and she felt that Dani could be that person. For the short time she's gotten to know Dani, Santana learned that she was fun, ambitious, smart, and overall and great person to be around. Of course she wanted Dani's number, but she was afraid of what the shorter girl would think if she asked. Since when is Santana Lopez afraid of what someone would think?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I appreciate all of the favs and follows, thanks guys! Feel free to review/comment. **

**I am currently ****starting chapter 8 as we speak and I've decided to post every day instead of every other day until I catch up because you guys are great =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really appreciate the reviews guys, thanks so much =)**

**Here's chapter 4, enjoy!**

* * *

Over the next week or so, Dani and Santana spent a little more time together, but never alone. Dani visited Santana and Rachel's room to chat and hang out, and sometimes Santana would join the blonde, her roommate Christine, and a couple others at a few meals. They still never managed to get each other's number, though they both wanted to, more than anything. Since they rarely saw each other alone, they though it would be nice to text or call one another to have conversations just between the two of them. Despite that, they still enjoyed the times they did get to see one another, talk and enjoy each other's presence.

Dani thought it was safe to say that her and Santana were friends. So what was stopping her from asking the brunette for her number...as a friend? Oh right, the fact that maybe, just maybe she was beginning to like her as more than a friend. She tried not to think about it too much, but she was realizing that Santana may be the second girl she was falling for. Though it scared her to death, just like it did with Jennifer, she still felt good. She felt good about the idea of Santana as more than a friend, and this feeling only made her more afraid. What if it turns out that she is a lesbian? Would her sister judge her? The blonde didn't think she could bare it if her sister decided she didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore. Their mom passed a few years back and their father wasn't in their lives at all. It was just the two of them. Would her friends judge her? She knew Christine would support her, but what about everyone else? Well most of her friends were Christine's friends too, and they all didn't care that she was a lesbian. So Dani figured her friends wouldn't be much of an issue. She was mostly afraid of what her sister would think, and most of all, what her mom would think. She couldn't recall her mom ever being against homosexuality, but what if she was? What if she'd look down on her and be disappointed. The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint her mother. And finally, besides the two most important people to her, what would she think about herself? The more she gets to know Santana and spend more time with her, the more the invisible scale tips to yes, rather than no to whether she is a lesbian or not. Just saying the phrase, I am a lesbian, makes Dani feel like she's an eight year old who just said the F word in front of her parents. If this is in fact who she was, she wanted to be comfortable about it, not ashamed and worried that she's doing something wrong.

Its getting to the point where the blonde couldn't hold it in anymore, she needed to talk to someone about what she was feeling and what is going on in her head. Dani knew that her roommate wanted her to talk about what's on her mind pertaining to the subject, but she appreciated Christine for not pressuring her to. So she decided that she wouldn't hold her tongue anymore, and relieve the weight of this situation off her shoulders.

Dani felt great when she was around Santana, despite how nervous she got as well. And she hoped that Santana felt the same, which made her wonder if the taller girl was interested in females. She didn't wear a 'I am a lesbian' sign on her forehead, but she couldn't help but notice that Santana never once mentioned a boyfriend or a male interest since they started hanging out. Or a girlfriend for that matter, so Dani had absolutely no clue. Though this was one of the many wonders she had about the taller girl, she decided not to let it consume her and enjoy their developing friendship.

* * *

On a Wednesday night, Santana decided to study and do homework in the lounge to giver her roommate some privacy while she Skyped with her boyfriend Finn. Finn also went to high school with the two and has been with Rachel ever since their junior year.

The brunette was focused on her work until someone walked through the doors and she looked up to see it was Dani. The blonde wore a red T-shirt with a small patch of sweat on the neck line and fitted stretch workout pants that emphasized her hips and curves. Santana figured she had just finished at the gym and she loved the way those pants fit the shorter girl. Once Dani noticed Santana in the lounge, her face lit up slightly. "Hey San," the blonde greeted the taller girl as she walked to where she was sitting and pulled her ear plugs from her ear.

"Hey Dani," Santana greeted back, trying not to stare at the blonde's body and admire her curvy figure. "Coming from the gym?"

"Yeah," Dani replied as she took a seat across from the other girl. "You getting some work done out here?" She asked scanning over the scattered books and laptop on the table below her.

"Yeah, I wanted to give Rachel a little privacy while she Skyped with Finn, and I didn't feel like going all the way to the library," Santana explained. Dani shook her head understandingly and smiled. Their eyes caught and held together once again for a long moment for like the tenth time since they met. It would happen while they were with their friends, when everyone is engaged in conversation, Santana and Dani's eyes would somehow find each other's and for those few moments its like everyone else in the room disappeared. They didn't know what these intense staring sessions meant, but both girls started to notice it happen the more it occurred, and Santana began to see what Rachel was talking about when she made that comment about them before.

"You have...really pretty eyes," Santana said breaking the silence.

Dani instantly blushed and her cheeks turned bright red as she smiled and looked down at her hands. "Thank you." She definitely wasn't expecting that.

Santana smiled as she watched the blonde. Dani looked back up at the darker girl, not really knowing what to say.

"So, how was the uh, gym?" Santana asked. She sensed the other girl's nervousness and decided to ease the intensity of what just occurred.

"It was good. Exhausting, but good," Dani replied, thankful that the darker girl changed the subject.

"Yeah I try to go to the gym a few times a week. Maybe we could umm, go together sometime," Santana suggested. She decided to start making small moves in hopes to spend more time with the shorter girl, hopefully for them to bond alone.

It took everything inside of Dani to keep herself from jumping for joy at this moment as Santana expressed an interest in socially bonding with her. "We should. I could use a workout buddy," she said smiling at the girl across from her.

"Great," the darker girl said returning Dani's smile. "Here, I left my phone in my room, but you can uh write down your number if you want and I'll give you mine. You can text me whenever you're going to the gym."

"Okay, sounds good," Dani said as she wrote down her cell number on a blank sheet of paper that Santana slid across the table. Once she was done, she handed the brunette her iPhone and watched as she entered her name and number. Dani wanted to jump for joy for a second time as she finally got Santana's number, but instead did a little dance in her head, obviously not wanting the gorgeous girl to think she was a total dork, and also because her body was exhausted after spending the last hour and 45 minutes in the gym.

"Mm-kay, I'm gunna let you get back to your work," Dani said after Santana returned her phone. "I need to shower and relax my body before I pass out."

The other girl chuckled. "Okay. I'll see you later," she said, watching the blonde's body as she got up and pushed in the chair. Santana raised her eyes from Dani's body to her eyes and found that the shorter girl was watching her.

Dani smiled at other girl, "Later," she said as she walked toward the doorway of her wing.

Was she just checking me out? Dani thought as a small grin played on her lips.

After Dani finished showering and settling in for the night, she decided that she'd finally talk with Christine about what is on her mind relating to her feelings for Santana and her confusion about her sexuality.

"Hey Chris, you got a second? I wanted to talk to you about something," Dani said once she got comfortable on her bed. Christine was laying on her bed while surfing the web on her laptop.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" she responded, giving her roommate her undivided attention.

"So, you remember what I told you about what happened with me and my high school best friend Jennifer..." The blonde looked down at her hands as she spoke. She was still very nervous talking to someone about this, even though she knew Christine wouldn't judge or point fingers. Not just because she was a lesbian, but because she was the type of person who was very open minded and a great friend.

"Yeah, I remember," the other girl said as she watched her roommate across the room. From the tone of Dani's voice and her body language, Christine could tell that the blonde was about to open up.

"I..I just have so much on my mind about it. I'm so confused, Chris. I think I may have feelings for Santana, and I...I'm just tired of keeping it all in and not talking about it with someone," Dani confessed. She inhaled deeply through her nose and let her breath out slowly through her lips. This is it, she was going to open up, spill everything that has been bugging her, and though she was terrified, she was glad it was with Christine who has become one of her closest friends since their freshman year.

"You know you can talk to me, Dan," Christine said giving her friend an encouraging smile.

Dani finally looked up to look at the other girl and gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I know. I never thought that I couldn't come to you. I was just...kind of scared to talk about it out loud," she explained. "But I'm ready now. I need to talk to someone."

"Okay, I'm all ears," Christine said as she got up from her bed and sat in Dani's chair at her desk that was beside the blonde's bed.

It took about 15 minutes for Dani to get everything out, and she honestly thought she felt physically lighter after getting it all off of her chest. She let out a huge breath when she was finished and it felt great. Her roommate sat there quietly and listened intently as her roommate explained every detail about her troubles.

"Now was that so hard?" Christine teased.

Dani chuckled. "It definitely was."

"I'm kidding. I'm glad you decided to share with me, I know it wasn't easy," The other girl said seriously.

Dani gave her roommate a genuine smile. "So what do you think? Honestly."

Christine looked her roommate in the eye as she told her what she honestly thought her friend should do. "I think that you should follow your heart, and try not to care about what other people will think, Dan."

"It's easier said than done, Chris," Dani replied.

"I know it is. That's why I said try." Christine reasoned. "One of the worst things you can do is let other people determine your happiness."

The blonde considered her friend's words. "You're right," she agreed. But there was still one thing she wasn't sure of. "So...am I a lesbian?" Dani asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well I don't think I should be the one to determine that fact," Christine answered honestly. "It depends on what you feel, not me."

Dani bit on her bottom lip as she went into deep thought, trying to figure out an answer to her question.

"But let me as you this," Christine said interrupting Dani's thoughts. "Do you see yourself in a relationship with a guy any time soon or in the future?"

"I'm not psychic, Chris. I can't see into the future."

The other girl chuckled. "Okay, I'll rephrase. Do you see yourself _wanting_ a relationship with a guy any time soon, or ever?"

Dani thought about her roommates question for a short moment. After what she experienced with Jennifer, the blonde began to lose interest in being with guys. Sure she'd flirt, but it was all in fun. She never really looked for anything to go further than that. "Truthfully, I don't think I do. Being with another girl seems more ideal for me right now."

"Okay, one more question," Christine began. "What if you woke up tomorrow and Santana was a guy? Everything was the same; personality, good looks, everything, but she was a dude. Would you still be interested?"

Dani scrunched up her lips and moved them to the side as she thought. "Probably not," she answered.

"Yes or no, Dan," the other girl said.

"No. I wouldn't be interested." The blonde answered again.

"Okay, well that should help you answer your question." Christine said with a small smile. She figured that her roommate knew deep down what the answer was, but she'd let her come to terms with it on her own. "And if you decide that you are, always know that I am here for you. Us lady part lovers gotta stick together."

Dani laughed her infectious laugh at her roommate's comment.

"I'm serious, we do," Christine added as she laughed with her roommate. "And also, know that it's not the end of the world. The heart wants what the heart wants, and if it happens to want be with another girl, there's nothing to be ashamed of," she explained.

"You're right, and instead of thinking about it too much and coming up with excuses around it, I'm gunna come out and say it. I am a lesbian and I won't be ashamed of that," Dani said confidently. It shocked her a little.

"Yes! And don't let anyone make you feel bad about who you are or make you feel that you're any less of a person than they are."

Dani looked at her roommate and smiled. "Thank you, Chris," she said as she extended her arms for a hug. "For everything." Dani was so glad to have Christina and that she had her support getting through this. She wouldn't have wanted it to be anyone else.

"No problem, Dan," the other girl responded, standing up from her seat and hugging her roommate.

"You definitely get the 'Best Roommate' award," Dani added as they departed from the hug and Christine headed to the door to go to the bathroom.

"I'd like my award in a platinum frame, with crystals around the edge. Thanks," her roommate said before she opened the door and left.

Dani shook her head and laughed at her friend. She positioned herself on her back, lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I did it," she said to herself quietly as a smile crept upon her lips. Just as she was getting comfortable in her bed, she heard her phone buzz from a text message. She sat up and looked over to see who it was and smiled when she saw it was from Santana. Her smile grew as she read the message.

Santana (11:01): Sweet dreams, pretty eyes ;)

Christine walked into the room as Dani was smiling down at her phone. "What's got you so cheesy over there? Or shall I say who?" she said with a sly grin.

Dani looked up at her roommate, still smiling from ear to ear. "Santana texted me."

"Oooh! What did she say?" Christine asked excitedly.

"She said sweet dreams and added a winking face," The blonde said.

"Awww!"

Dani blushed. "Stop!"

Christine turned off the light and climbed into her bed. "Dani and Santana sitting in a tree..."

Dani rolled her eyes at her roommate. "You're such a fifth grader."

She returned to her phone and typed a reply. She read it over quickly, then pressed send.

Dani (11:03): Sweet dreams, gorgeous ;)

She put her phone back on her desk and turned over in her bed. With thoughts of Santana and her text message in her head, the blonde fell asleep content with how her day turned out.

* * *

**Aren't they cute! xD **

**Review/Comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope everyone is having a wonderful and safe New Year! May 2014 be the year you all accomplish great things. I know I will, I'll be graduating college in May! =D**

**Here's Chapter 5, enjoy!**

* * *

As the first month of the semester past, Dani and Santana have become good friends. They learned a lot about one another, including the fact that they were both lesbians. They found out about one another one day while a group of them were eating lunch between classes. They were sitting at one of the medium sized tables in the dining hall with Rachel, Christine, and their mutual friends, Sarah and Fawn.

"Guys, its been so long since I've cuddled with someone. I miss Mark so much," Sarah said with a pout. Her and her boyfriend have been together since high school and since they went to college so far apart from each other, they barely saw one another in person.

"I miss Finn too," Rachel said sadly.

Santana gave her roommate a sympathetic smile. Finn went to high school with the two brunettes as well. Santana knew how much Rachel loved him, and she loved him too. Finn was the sweetest guy she's ever met.

"Aww hang in there, munchkin. Didn't you tell me he was coming to visit in a few weeks," Santana asked.

Rachel's small frown grew into a smile. "Yeah, two weeks and three days to be exact, and I can't wait. I haven't seen him since the end of the summer before he went back to school."

"Great. Rub it in, you guys," Sarah snapped.

Rachel and Santana looked at Sarah with apologetic expressions. "Sorry, Sarah," they said.

Dani, who was sitting next to the moping girl, put her hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay, Sarah. Hang in there." She tried to make her friend feel better.

Santana smiled at the blonde who sat across from her as she tried to console the other girl. Dani was always so kind hearted and gentle.

"Thanks," Sarah said offering Dani a small smile. "What about you guys? Do ya'll have boyfriends?" Sarah asked, looking at Dani, then to Santana. She knew that Fawn and Rachel had boyfriends and Christine was gay, but she never heard the two talk about their relationships, if they had any.

Christine swiftly turned her head toward Dani. _Oh crap,_ she thought. The blonde had only come to realize she was a lesbian a few weeks ago and her roommate wasn't sure if Dani was ready to tell their friends just yet.

There was an awkward silence at the table now. Sarah and Fawn were the only ones who were unaware of the two's sexual orientation. Rachel only knew that Santana was gay, she didn't know about Dani, and Christine only knew that Dani was gay. However, her gaydar wasn't that off. From the way Santana interacted with Dani, she had her suspicions about what team the darker girl played for. She guessed she was about to find out now, maybe.

Santana wasn't ashamed to announce that she was a lesbian, but she hesitated because she wasn't sure how Dani would react. She looked across the table directly at the blonde, only to find her staring right back into her eyes.

After Sarah asked the million dollar question, Dani internally panicked. She'd only come to terms of who she was not too long ago and didn't know if she was ready to share it with her friends, especially Santana. Her and the taller girl were becoming good friends. Sure sometimes they flirted a little, and the darker girl would do and say things that raised a question mark in her head, such as the staring, winking, lightly touching her sometimes, but Dani shrugged it off, just thinking Santana was being friendly. She looked directly at Santana, hoping she would answer first, only to see Santana look back at her and say nothing.

All eyes were on them and Santana finally decided to answer. _Fuck it_, she thought.

"Um...I'm a lesbian. And I'm single," she said, never taking her eyes off Dani.

Dani's eyes widened slightly and her lips parted a few centimeters after hearing the darker girl's words. She just found out what she has wanted to know since she met Santana, and despite how shocked she was, she was also growing excited.

Santana tried to read the blonde's face and she gathered the obvious shock in her expression, but she couldn't help but notice something else. Was she beginning to smile? No, that's probably not it.

Sarah and Fawn had their eyebrows raised, obviously blown away at what Santana shared. They weren't judging her or anything, they were just shocked because they had no idea. They figured that the taller girl must have disappointed a great deal of guys who tried to hit on her.

Christine was trying her best to keep her lips from smiling. _I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!_, she screamed in her head. She raised her hand up toward Santana signaling she wanted a high five. Santana looked at Christine and chuckled as she raised her hand to slap it against the other girl's.

"Oh. I had no idea," Sarah said. "What about you, Dani? Any special guy in your life at the moment?"

Santana returned her gaze to Dani, hoping to God that her answer was no. She would be beyond crushed.

Dani glanced at Sarah after finally taking her eyes off of Santana, then looked down at her hands that sat in her lap. She decided to just do it and get it over with. She saw that they were shocked about the darker girl being gay, but they didn't make a big deal out of it. "No. I uh...I'm...I'm a lesbian too."

Santana was relieved after Dani said no, then wanted to raise her hands to the heavens after Dani said she's a lesbian. Instead, she sat in her chair quietly with a small grin appearing on her lips.

Once again, Fawn and Sarah's eyebrows raised. "Wow, today is just full of surprises, huh?" Fawn said chuckling. Dani smiled as she continued to look down in her lap, finding her hands so interesting at the moment.

Rachel's face lit up once Dani announce that she was gay because she knew what that meant for her roommate. She quietly clapped her hands under the table as she slightly bounced up and down in her seat. Santana glared at the girl sitting next to her from the corner of her eye and clenched her jaw. "Stop it, Berry," the taller brunette said low enough so for only Rachel to hear.

"Well is there a special girl?" Sarah said leaning over to shove Dani's shoulder with hers playfully.

Dani grinned. "Not at the moment," she said shyly, then lifted her head and looked at Santana for the first time since she came out to her friends. She blushed instantly when she saw Santana watching her with a small smile.

The group continued to talk regularly after the brief coming out session and Santana and Dani could only think about the new information they just learned about each other and what it might mean.

* * *

"Oh my gosh stop it," Dani whined. Her and Santana were sitting in the library on the first floor waiting for Rachel to arrive. They planned to study and get some homework done.

"But it's so cute!" Santana said, teasing Dani. She was telling the blonde how adorable she thought her cleft chin was.

"No it's not San, it's weird. I got picked on constantly all through elementary school because of it," the blonde said as she pouted remembering those horrible years. "My nickname was butt chin Dani."

Santana couldn't help the snicker that left her lips and earned a glare from the blonde. She covered her mouth to stop her from laughing. Once she was done, she looked at Dani with a straight face. "Okay, I'm done."

Dani returned Santana's gaze and got lost in her features. She sometimes couldn't believe how naturally beautiful the darker girl was. She honestly believed that she could stare at Santana for a week straight and not get tired of looking at her. She enjoyed the little times she shared with the taller girl alone. They went to the gym together about 2 or 3 times throughout the week, sometimes they ate meals together alone, and there were these moments such as waiting for someone to join them. They used those few minutes to bond and secretly admire each other.

"You are so beautiful," Dani softly whispered. She then froze when she realized she didn't say it in her head like she planned and her face turned completely pink. She smiled a little and looked down while she played with her fingers that rested on her bag in her lap.

Santana smiled at the blonde. She thought it was so cute how Dani's face instantly turned red or pink when she blushed. "Thank you," she responded. "So are you." She never took her eyes off of the shorter girl.

Dani looked up at the brunette and gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

Rachel arrived and spotted the two sitting at a table and walked toward them. "Sorry I kept you guys waiting. I just got off the phone with Finn," Rachel explained.

Dani turned her head from look at Santana when she heard Rachel. The taller girl took one more moment to continue admiring the blonde, then reluctantly gave her attention to her roommate. Rachel noticed this and grinned, wondering what just happened before she arrived.

"Oh, its cool," Dani said. "So how is Finn?" She asked as her and Santana rose from their seats and the three walked to the elevator. They liked to go up to one of the quiet floors to study.

"He's great! I can't wait to see him on Friday," Rachel beamed.

"Oh yeah, he's coming this weekend. I can't wait to finally meet him in person." Dani met Finn over Skype once while she was hanging out in their room one weekend.

"Yeah, you'll love him, he's such a sweetheart," Santana commented.

"Did Santana Lopez just say sweetheart?" Rachel joked. She noticed that ever since the taller girl met Dani, a softer side of her was showing.

"Be quiet, Yentl" Santana snapped.

Dani giggled at the two and shook her head. They took the elevator up to the fourth floor and claimed a section in the the back corner.

"Oh San, I've been meaning to ask you something. And you too Dani," Rachel said after they began their work. The two gave her their attention.

"So you guys know that Finn is coming this weekend. And I haven't spent time with him in a while..." Rachel paused, hoping they would catch on. It was a little embarrassing to say this. But the two girls just looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"Uh huh..." Santana added.

"So umm...I was wondering, Santana, if you wouldn't mind, umm, spending the weekend sleeping in Dani's room..."

Santana raised one eyebrow and grinned as she put it together. They planned to get a little freaky and wanted some privacy. She chuckled at the thought. She couldn't imagine Hobbit and Frankenteen having sex.

"Stop laughing Santana, I know what you're thinking," Rachel said crossing her arms across her chest.

Dani smiled, but was mainly focused on the idea of her and Santana sleeping in the same bed. Or would she want to sleep on the floor on the air mattress she kept in her closet, just in case an extra person slept over.

"I can't help it, Rach. Its you and Finn. I just don't see it happening," Santana said still laughing.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her roommate. "Well? Would you mind?" Rachel asked, slightly irritated.

The darker girl picked up on the other girl's tone and decided to stop picking on her. "Calm down, Berry. No, I don't mind."

"Great! Is it okay with you Dani? Just Friday and Saturday. He's gunna head back to school Sunday afternoon."

"Sure. I don't mind," the blonde said with a smile.

"Yay! Thanks so much guys." Rachel said smiling widely.

"You can umm, sleep on the air mattress I have, if you want," she told Santana, though she'd rather them share her bed.

"Ugh I hate air mattresses, Dan. Can I just share your bed with you?" the taller girl suggested. She never slept well on air mattresses, she didn't find them comfortable at all. "Unless you think I have the cooties or something and you don't wanna share with me," she added, teasing.

"What if I did think you had the cooties," Dani joked.

Santana shoved the blonde, causing her to laugh. "Whatever."

"I'm kidding, yeah we can share."

"Thank you," the darker girl said smiling at Dani.

"You guys are so cute!" Rachel could't help saying as she sat and watched the other two girls interact.

Santana just rolled her eyes, and Dani blushed at Rachel's comment, then got started on her work.

Dani was excited and nervous at the same time. She couldn't focus on her work as she kept thinking about Friday night. Would they sleep head to head, or head to feet? Would their bodies touch? She figured they would because the beds were only twin sized.

Today's Wednesday, so Dani had two days to prepare herself for their little sleepover.

* * *

**Thank you guys for all your reviews/favs/follows, Im glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Until next time =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope everyone enjoyed their New Year!**

**Here is Chapter 6.**

* * *

"Finn just texted me, he said he's pulling into the parking lot now," Rachel said to Dani, smiling from ear to ear. She went to look out her window that faced the parking lot just outside of their dorm building and spotted his car. "Come on!" Rachel grabbed Dani's hand and they went outside to greet him.

Once they reached the parking lot, Finn was retrieving his overnight bag from the back seat of his car. After he closed the door, he saw Rachel running toward him and smiled the moment he saw her. He dropped his bag to the ground and scooped her up the moment she ran into him.

"Hey babe!" He said as he held her in the air, pressed to him. "I missed you."

"I've missed you too!" Rachel exclaimed as he put her down. He kept his arm around her waist and leaned down to give her a soft pec on the lips.

She returned the kiss, then turned to the girl standing beside her. "You remember Dani."

Finn looked at the blonde then gave her a friendly smile. "Yeah! Hey Dani, how are you?" He said, then extended his arms to hug her.

"Hey Finn. I'm great, and you?" Dani said as she hugged him.

"I'm fantastic, now that I'm here," the dark haired guy said as pulled away from Dani and wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder and gave her a wink.

The brunette blushed and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's torso.

"Where's Satan?" He asked, noticing she wasn't with them.

Dani looked at the taller guy confused. "Satan?"

"Santana," he chuckled. "We used to call her that back in high school."

Dani laughed, she couldn't wait to tease the darker girl about that one.

"She's at the library. She should be here soon. She said she had to meet up with a few classmates about a project they had to start," Rachel answered.

"Oh, speaking of the devil!" Finn said as he spotted Santana over a few cars walking toward the dorm building. "There she is!"

Santana spotted her friends near Finn's car and smiled, making her way to them. "Finnoncence, you're here!" she greeted him and went in for a hug.

Finn chuckled at the nickname and hugged his high school friend. "In the flesh."

Dani giggled. She thought it was so cool that they all had little nicknames for each other.

"You know you got me kicked out of my room for the weekend, right?" Santana teased. Rachel glared at her roommate. "But, it's all good, because I get to spend the night with the gorgeous Dani here," she said putting her arm around the blonde's waist. The taller girl became more at ease and comfortable around Dani the more they became closer friends, but she was still a little nervous to make a move and actually ask her out like on a date or something. She was happy with their friendship, or whatever it was that they had, but she wanted it to go further.

Dani was still nervous around Santana when it came to certain things like touching and flirting, but not as much as before. She froze a little under the other girl's touch, then slowly relaxed when she told herself that there was nothing to be nervous about. "That's right," she said confidently, nodding her head once and smiling at Santana. The taller girl smiled back at Dani and gave her a wink, which made the blonde melt. _Ugh this girl is going to be the death of me. _

Finn arrived to campus a little before noon, so they had the rest of the day to hang out. None of them had classes on Friday and they always thanked God for that. They all agreed that Friday, everyone would hang out, but Saturday, Rachel had Finn all to herself.

They walked back upstairs to the girls' floor and Dani decided to go back to her room. "Alright, I'll see you guys later." She wanted to hang out with them, but she couldn't help but think she'd impose on their time, being that they all have history, going to the same high school and all.

Santana instantly grabbed the blonde's hand as she began to walk away from them. "Wait, where are you going? You don't want to hang with us?"

Dani felt a chill roll down her spine after feeling Santana's soft hand grab hers and it made her lose focus. She looked down at their hands, then back up at Santana. "No, I...I do, but I know you guys probably have a lot to catch up on and stuff. I don't want to, like, impose or anything on your time together."

Santana scoffed, "Ugh Dani, please. You will not be imposing. Right guys?"

"Of course not," Rachel said. "Just because Finn is here, doesn't mean we can't all hang out. Nonsense, Dani! Now come on, we're gunna hang out in the room for a bit, then take a trip to the mall!" she said then grabbed Finn's hand and led him down the hall to their room.

"See? Not getting rid of us that easily, now let's go, blondie," The taller girl said as she gently pulled Dani along to follow the couple ahead of them.

Dani grinned as she gave in. "Okay."

Santana walked with the shorter girl to her and Rachel's room and never let go of her hand. She realized this once they got to the door, then reluctantly let go.

Dani enjoyed the feeling of her and Santana holding hands, and pouted a little to herself when the darker girl released them. She shrugged it off as they all went into the room to socialize.

They all planned to window shop at the mall then buy food, but all of them except for Finn gave in and bought something. Santana saw shoes to die for in Macy's, Dani went into Express and absolutely _had_ to buy one of the new arrival blazers, and Rachel saw a dress she loved in Banana Republic. Finn shook his head at all three of them. _Females, _he thought.

They arrived back to campus around 7pm. Dani said good night to Rachel and Finn and told Santana she'd see her soon. While Finn went to the boys' floor to shower, Santana took the opportunity to quickly undress and head to the showers as well. When she finished and returned to her room, Finn was back.

"Ugh Frankenteen get out, let me get dressed. Why do guys take 30 second showers?"

Finn rolled his eyes and got up from Rachel's bed. "I'll be in the lounge, text me when Satan is decent," he said to Rachel.

Santana glared at the taller guy, she hated when they used to call her that.

Finn smiled at the darker girl, knowing she hated being called Satan and left the room.

"Sooo...what are your plans with Dani tonight?" Rachel asked moving her eyebrows up and down.

Santana looked at her roommate and tried not to grin. She was excited about spending two nights with Dani in her bed. "We don't have anything planned. We'll probably watch TV and talk or whatever," she responded while drying off and getting dressed. She put on a black tank top and pajama shorts and tied her hair up in a bun. "You can tell Franketeen to come in now."

"Yeah uh huh, just talk and watch TV. Right," Rachel said as she texted her boyfriend to come back. "When are you going to stop kidding yourself and make a move, Santana? You obviously like her, and she likes you too. You guys would be great together."

"Who would be great together?" Finn asked as he walked into the room and heard them talking.

"None of your business, Hudson," the darker girl said.

"Her and Dani. Don't they make the cutest couple, babe?"

"Yeah, definitely. You should go for it, San," Finn encouraged.

Santana wished they would stop telling her what she should do. She knows she should make a move on Dani before someone else does, but she wanted to take her time. She'd do it on her own terms. Honestly, something inside of her was still afraid. What if the blonde hurt her like Brittany did?

"Okay, I'm gunna go now," the tanned girl said, dismissing the conversation. "See you guys in the morning, and do me a favor and try not to have the room smelling like an orgy when I get back," she teased, laughing as she got her pillow and headed for the door.

"Santana!" Rachel threw something from her desk toward the taller girl as she closed the door.

Dani was on the phone with her sister when she heard a knock on her door. She figured it was Santana. "Come in!"

Once the door opened, she saw Santana walk in and gave her a smile. "Alright Denise, I'll talk to you later. Love you." She hung up her cell and sat in on her desk before she turned to Santana. "Hey you,"

Santana put her pillow on top of Dani's bed. "Hey. That was your sister?"

"Yeah, just checking up on me. She's gunna drive up here next Saturday so we can spend the day together," Dani said smiling.

"Oh, that's cool. I can't wait to meet her," the darker girl said as she made herself comfortable on the blonde's bed.

"You'll love her, she's really cool," Dani stated. "Do you mind if I turn off this big light and cut on my lamp? I hate how obnoxious it is."

"No, go ahead."

Dani turned on her lamp that was on her desk and walked over by the door to flip the switch on the wall. The room was now warmly lit.

"So when is Christine coming back from her meeting?" Santana asked curiously, wanting to know how much time she had with Dani alone. Christine was part of the LGBT club on campus and they had weekly meetings every Tuesday and Friday.

"Oh don't expect her back any time soon. After their meetings on Fridays, they go out and sometimes she doesn't come in until 1 or 2 am," Dani explained as she plopped down on her bed next to the taller girl.

Santana couldn't hide the smile on her face from knowing they would be alone for a few hours. "Oh okay. Sounds like they like to party."

Dani chuckled. "Yeah I guess so. So what do you wanna do? We can watch a movie or something if you want," she suggested, not wanting her guest to be bored.

"Umm, can we just talk? There was something I've been wanting to ask you for a while."

A knot grew in Dani's stomach as she grew nervous. Was she about to ask her out?

"S-sure. Ask away."

* * *

**Don't hate me for leaving you guys hanging! xP**

**Hope you enjoyed, please feel free to leave any feedback!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7, enjoy!**

* * *

Santana crossed her legs Indian style on the bed and turned to face the blonde. "So I've been wondering, when did you realized that you were a lesbian?" She asked. She has wanted to know Dani's story ever since she found out that time during lunch and she figured that now would be a good time to ask her.

Dani positioned herself the same as Santana and they were now facing each other on her bed. She was wondering when they would have this conversation. "I actually realized not too long ago, this semester," she told the other girl.

Santana raised her eyebrows. "Really? So you're a newbee," she teased.

Dani chuckled. "Yeah, something like that." Dani started from the beginning and told Santana about her experience with Jennifer in high school, then told her about the conversation she had with Christine about a month ago.

"Do you and Jennifer still talk? Are you guys still friends?" Santana wanted to know if there was any chance of them rekindling what they had.

"No, we don't talk anymore." Dani still had Jennifer's number in her phone, though she didn't know if she changed it or not. As the years went on, she was always tempted to text or call her old friend just to see how she was doing or to simply say hello, but she fought against it. She still cared for her, they were best friends since their freshman year of high school until senior year. When they first went off to college, Dani constantly tried to reach out to her, but Jennifer either ignored the blonde, or told her to back off. So Dani gave up and tried her best to move on.

"She broke it off with me because her mom started to get suspicious and ask questions, like how come I'm always at their house, and why are we always so touchy feely," the blonde explained.

Santana nodded understandingly. "Oh, I see."

"Yeah and her mom was a hard core Catholic, too. If she found out about us, it would've been the end of Jennifer. So even though I was upset that she wanted us to stop, I sort of understood. But what really hurt was that she didn't even want to stay friends. She just cut me off completely," the shorter girl said, remembering how much her heart ached after she lost Jennifer not only as a girlfriend, but as a friend altogether.

Santana became slightly angry at what Dani was telling her. What a fucking coward, she thought. "Well, for what it's worth, she's an idiot for doing that. You're amazing and she shouldn't have let her mom scare her into not even staying friends with you."

Dani gave Santana a small smile. "Thanks, San."

"No need to thank me, its the truth. She missed out," the darker girl said and playfully pinched the blonde's chin.

Dani blushed. Santana was the only person, bedside her mom, that made her feel good about her chin. "So what about you, whats's your story?"

Santana told Dani about her high school girlfriend Brittany and how they broke up because the blonde cheated on her with a guy. She also told her about the day Finn announced in the hallway in front of everyone that she should get out of the closet because everyone knew she was in love with Brittany.

Dani sat there stunned at what she just learned. "He did what?!"

Santana chuckled as she grabbed her pillow and placed it in her lap. "I kinda deserved it, I was a total bitch in high school, and he was one of the many people I wasn't nice to. Rachel too. I pretty much made their lives a living hell..."

"Why were you a bitch?" Dani asked. She couldn't imagine the taller girl being mean to anyone. She saw that Santana had a sarcastic, smart ass side, but she didn't think she was mean.

"Well as you know, I was the captain of the cheerleading squad in high school, and very popular, so I had a reputation to uphold," Santana began.

"Mhmm," Dani commented as she listened.

"And on top of that, I was struggling with my feelings for Brittany and my sexuality, so I lashed out at anyone who got in my way, especially to guys," Santana looked at Dani with a half smile after she explained her cruel high school ways.

"Wow," the blonde said as she took it all in. "Well you're living proof that people can change. You definitely aren't like that now," Dani pointed out.

Santana looked down as she traced the patterns on her pillowcase. "Yeah, I realized how many people I was hurting and I didn't want to be that person anymore."

"Did you ever forgive Brittany for what she did?" Dani wondered.

"I did, eventually. I forgave her for myself. If I stayed mad at her, it would only make me miserable. The fact that she cheated alone, made me furious, but to learn it was with another guy...I was livid," the brunette explained. "I guess that's what I get for falling in love with a bisexual."

"Don't even think like that San. Her being bi has nothing to do with it, you didn't deserve that," Dani argued.

"But maybe I did, Dani. All those people I hurt in high school, the things I said, the things I did. Maybe I did deserved what I got."

Dani reached over the bed and lifted Santana's head up gently from her chin so she could look at her. "Hey, look at me." The shorter girl waited for the brunette to look at her before she spoke. When Santana finally averted her gaze from the pillow, and their eyes met, Dani continued. "We all make mistakes. You clearly have learned from yours. Nobody deserves what you went through."

There was a paused after Dani spoke and they just looked at one another. Santana couldn't bring words to her lips to respond. All she wanted to do in that moment was feel the other girl's lips against hers. She allowed Dani's words to sink in and she appreciated the shorter girl for comforting her and making her realize that she shouldn't blame herself for what happened.

Dani dropped her hand from the taller girl's face and broke the silence. "I mean, you never know...maybe Brittany was taken out of your life in order for you to let someone else in." Now it was her turn to preoccupy herself. The shorter girl started to pick at the thread that lined the blanket underneath her.

Santana smiled at Dani's statement, assuming the blonde was referring to herself, and watched her as she was being adorable, like always.

The blonde looked up to see that the darker girl was watching her. She blushed, then looked at the clock on her desk. It was a little after midnight, she didn't even notice that they have been talking for three and a half hours.

"It's getting late, do you want to, umm, lye down?" Dani asked, feeling a little tired from their day.

"Sure," Santana replied, then got up from the bed and helped Dani lift the blanket for them to get under.

"Since you're the guest, I'll ask what side you want to sleep on," the blonde offered smiling.

Santana let out a small chuckle, then looked over to Dani. "It's your bed, Dan. I'll sleep on whichever side you don't choose." She thought it was cute how the shorter girl was trying to play the host...in a dorm room.

"Ugh, just pick a side, Satan," Dani teased, remembering the nickname she heard Finn use earlier in the parking lot.

Santana turned and looked at Dani through squinted eyes with her lips parted. "I am going to kill them," she said, referring to Finn and Rachel, knowing it was one of them who told the blonde her nickname.

Dani laughed her infectious laugh at the taller girl's words. She couldn't wait to say it.

Santana rolled her eyes and climbed in the bed to take the side against the wall.

"Now do you want to sleep head to foot, or head to head?" Dani asked, grinning.

Santana couldn't believe the other girl was asking that. "Are you serious, Dani? Get your ass in the bed," she demanded.

"Okay, okay. So demanding."

Dani went to dim her lamp down two shades. She didn't want it to be completely dark, keeping in mind that Christine would be back later and she didn't want to have her roommate fishing around in the dark. She took her pillow, then climbed in the bed and decided to lay with her head at Santana's feet.

"Dani." Santana said firmly.

The blonde giggled then maneuvered her way to lay in the same direction as the taller girl.

"You're such a goofball," Santana said smiling at her. She was propped up on her elbow with her head resting on her hand and Dani mirrored her position.

"I know," Dani replied. She had never been this close to the other girl before, and all she wanted to do was get closer.

The two talked softly for a little while, then settled under the covers to get more comfortable. They were still facing one another as they lye on their side. They stared at one another in comfortable silence, both wanted the other to make the first move, preferably before Christine came back.

"I really want to kiss you right now," Santana said as she looked longingly into Dani's eyes then down to her lips.

And that is all the blonde was waiting for. Without a word, she instantly moved closer to the darker girl and captured her lips with her own.

* * *

**Finally! =D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Please feel free to review/comment!**

**Oh and one more thing. For all the die hard Brittana shippers out there, I have nothing against Brittany or the Brittana relationship, so please don't think I do. I was just going with the flow of the story and this is what I came up with. I just really like Dantana more! xP**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, enjoy!**

* * *

Santana was taken slightly by surprise when Dani kissed her, but didn't allow her mind to dwell on that. She kissed her back willingly as she wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist and gently pulled her closer, pressing their bodies together. They took turns dominating the kiss, both of them leading it at a soft and slow pace, allowing them to savor the moment and indulge in the delicious feeling.

Dani began to softly suck on Santana's plump bottom lip, driving the taller girl insane. The brunette moaned quietly at the feeling and looked at the blonde through slightly closed eyes as she continued. "Oh my God," Dani whispered when she let Santana's bottom lip go. She said it so low that the other girl barely heard. She reached her hand up and grazed her thumb over the darker girls lips.

"What?" Santana whispered back, just as low.

"Your lips are so soft," the shorter girl said as she watched her finger move on the other girls lips.

Santana felt Dani's words in her groin. This moment was so intense and she was trying her best to control herself. "So are yours." She removed her hand from the blonde's waist and gently pulled Dani's hand from her lips and leaned in to continue the kiss. She took the lead this time as she took the shorter girl's hair out of the loose bun it was put up in, and buried her hand into the soft locks. Santana hesitantly grazed her tongue on Dani's lip, politely asking for entrance and Dani let out a tiny moan as she opened her mouth slightly to let Santana in.

Dani couldn't believe this was finally happening. She wanted to kiss Santana since the day she learned the darker girls' name. Her lips were so soft and supple, her breath was warm and she tasted so good. She never wanted this moment to end, and just as she thought those words, they heard a key wiggling in the door. _Shit, _they mutually thought, but didn't say out loud.

They quickly parted from one another before Christine entered the room. Dani turned on to her other side so that her back was pressed against Santana's front and allowed the darker girl to lightly spoon her from behind.

"Aww look at the love birds," Christine slurred as she entered the room. She obviously had a little too much to drink.

Dani shook her head at her roommate and heard Santana giggle behind her.

"Looks like somebody enjoyed themselves," the blonde commented as she watched her roommate drag her feet to her side of the room.

"Unnfff, I just wanna sleep," Christine mumbled as she plopped down, face first onto her bed.

Dani laughed. Her and Santana both watched in amusement as Christine struggled to take her clothes off to change into her pajamas. Dani was comfortable in the taller girl's embrace, but she decided to get up and help her roommate out once Christine managed to somehow get her head into one of the sleeves of her shirt.

"Alright. Okay, Chris just stop what you're doing because you are making zero progress," Dani said as she approached the other girl. Santana tried to suppress her snickers as she watched the blonde help her roommate strip to her underwear and put her PJs on. "There. Now you can pass out."

"But I gotta pee," Christine whined.

Dani rolled her eyes. "Okay, then go pee."

Christine made her way to the door and left the room to go to the bathroom.

Dani looked at Santana after the door was shut and they both burst into laughter. "Oh my God, Christine drunk is like the funniest thing I have ever seen," Santana said as she cracked up.

"Trust me, that is nothing. I've seen her worse than that over the years," Dani said as she climbed back into her bed. She made herself comfortable facing Santana and they happily grinned at one another, both thinking about the kiss they shared a few minutes before.

"I had fun with you tonight. We should have sleep overs more often," Santana said. She softly rubbed her thumb across Dani's chin.

Dani doesn't think she'd ever get tired of that. "We should," she said, her grin turning into a smile.

Santana leaned in to kiss Dani one more time before her roommate came back, and after a few moments, it began to get intense like it did before. They both knew in their heads that they should probably stop, but neither of them wanted to, especially after Dani began to suck on Santana's bottom lip again.

The blonde finally ended the kiss and giggled when Santana kept moving closer, chasing her lips as she pulled away. The taller girl gave up and looked at Dani with a pout. "Hey, don't give me that face," the blonde said playfully. "I'm gunna go see what's taking Christine so long, she should be back by now." Dani got up from the bed, put on her slippers and walked out the door to retrieve her roommate. Once she walked into the lounge, she spotted Christine sprawled out on one of the large sofas and let out a laugh. She walked to the sofa and pulled the other girl up.

"Hey, what's going on?" Christine said, startled.

"You sorta missed your bed by a few dozen feet, roomy."

Dani led the way back to their room and opened the door. "Guess where I found this one?" She said to Santana as they walked inside.

"Where?" the darker girl asked, waiting for a ridiculous answer.

"In the lounge knocked out on the sofa," Dani replied as she got her roommate into bed.

Santana laughed softly, shaking her head. Dani tucked her roommate in, turned her lamp off and climbed back into bed, spooning into the taller girl again. "She's a character," Dani sighed.

"And you're adorable," Santana replied, kissing the back of the shorter girl's neck that was exposed in front of her.

Dani giggled. "Goodnight, San."

"Goodnight, Dani."

They fell asleep within minutes, both happy they get to spend one more night together.

* * *

They both move around in their sleep, and by morning, were in a different positions from the night before. Dani was now on her side, facing Santana, while the darker girl was on her stomach with her arms under her pillow, her head facing the shorter girl.

Dani was the first to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened and the first thing she saw was Santana's face pressed against her pillow as she slept. She smiled at the sight and decided to watch the taller girl's beautiful face for a few more minutes.

Santana flickered her eyes open a few minutes later, sensing that Dani was watching her. "Were you watching me sleep?" Her voice was cracky.

"Yes," Dani replied with a grin.

"Creep."

The shorter girl giggled. "I'm no creep," she said as started to get up. "I'll be right back, I'm gunna go pee and brush my teeth."

"I'll come with you." Santana grabbed her tooth brush that she brought over off of Dani's desk. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was a little after 9am. "And what are we doing up this early on a Saturday?" She didn't expect to be up this early, especially since they went to bed around 1am. They agreed to skip the gym and go Sunday morning.

Dani rolled her eyes and grinned. "We can lye back down when we finish, sleepy head," she teased.

"Yay."

When the two finished in the bathroom, they returned to Dani's bed and got comfortable. Dani wanted to talk to Santana about the night before and what it meant for them, but part of her didn't want to talk about it yet. She wanted to go with the flow and relish the new feelings she was developing for the other girl and allow their relationship to grow, take things slow.

Santana felt the same way. She wasn't in a rush to analyze what happened last night and work on any labels between them yet. She wanted to take things slow and let their relationship build; continue getting to know each other more, hang out, maybe go on a few dates, then they could talk about making things official. She knew that Dani was something special, and she doesn't want to mess anything up by pressing and getting into things too abruptly.

They lye under the covers in silence with Dani's most likely hungover roommate on the other side of the room squirming around in her bed from time to time. They figured she wouldn't be up any time soon. Santana was on her back with her eyes closed, Dani curled into her side with her head resting on her shoulder. A grin slowly forms on the darker girl's lips because she could feel the blonde's eyes on her again.

"Creep," she whispers.

Dani laughs softly, and blushes a little after getting caught. "I just...I just think you're really pretty," she whispers shyly.

Santana maneuvers onto her side, her arm circling the back of Dani's neck, keeping her close. They are facing one another and the darker girl looks into Dani's eyes. "And I think you're gorgeous."

Dani grins, her cheeks turning slightly pink. "And I think you're beautiful."

Santana blushes this time.

"And I think I'm getting a cavity," Christine murmurs from the other side of the room, listening to the pair as they whisper sweet nothings to one another.

Both of the other girls' cheeks turn red as they realize they've been overheard, then they start to giggle.

"Did we wake you?" Santana asked, a little concerned. She hoped she didn't jeopardize any future visits.

Christine chuckled. "No, I've been slowing gaining consciousness for a the past few minutes," she said as she rolled onto her back and placed her palm on her forehead. "It's this fucking headache that woke me up," she moaned. "Dan, you got any aspirin or something?"

"Yeah." Dani got off the bed and retrieved two aspirin tablets out of one of her desk drawers and put it on her roommate's desk along with a bottle of water from her mini fridge.

"Thanks."

Dani sat down at the edge of her bed. Her and Santana watched her roommate slowly consume the medicine and water with sympathy, knowing what it feels like to have a hangover.

"I'm hungry, can we go get breakfast?" Dani asked.

"Yeah. I'll go change, and I'll meet you guys in the lounge," Santana said.

"Okay." The blonde watched as the taller girl left the room and smiled to herself.

She walked toward her closet to get something to wear and snickered when she turned her head and saw her roommate slumped to the side looking miserable. "Are you coming Chris?"

"No, I don't feel like moving. I'll let you guys enjoy your 'morning after' breakfast, just the two of you."

Dani rolled her eyes at her roommate's comment. Even miserable from a hangover, she still manages to make wise cracks. "Shut up. And you should come with us. You need to get something in your system and nurse that hangover of yours."

"Ugh, fine," Christine slowly stood up from her bed and shuffled to her closet to get something to wear.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Thanks so much for all of your great feedback and encouragement, it really motivates me to keep writing.**

**Until next time =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys really make my day with all the positive feedback, thank you so much! I was hoping that you guys liked chapter 8 becasue that is my favorite chapter so far.**

**Here is Chapter 9 =)**

* * *

"So where did you guys go last night?" Dani asked her roommate when they settled at a table to eat their breakfast in the dining hall. When Santana arrived to her room, Rachel and Finn weren't there. She figured they went out to start their day together early. So it was just her, Dani and Christine.

"There's this new gay club about 15 minutes away from campus, we went to go check it out," Christine answered sipping on Gatorade. "Why did you tell me to drink Gatorade?"

"It's supposed to help with hangovers, I'm told," Santana answered. "Did you guys have fun at the club?"

"Yeah it was cool. I think it might become one of our new go to spots." She pushed her drink to the side, and began to pick at the bagel on her plate.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you to drink water while you're getting drunk. That way you avoid these miserable hangovers," Dani said as she watched her roommate sulk in her chair. Her older sister gave her that tip a few years back when she started college.

"Okay mom, I'll try to remember that for next time," the blonde's roommate said sarcastically.

Dani rolled her eyes and Santana chuckled.

"So how was _your _night?" Christine asked with a sly smile, looking at the two girls sitting across from her. She knew something happened between them the night before. It was written all over their faces, not to mention their little sweet moment she overheard this morning.

Dani and Santana smiled at he same time as they looked down at their plates. "Our night was fine. We talked...and stuff," the blonde replied.

"Talked and stuff, huh?" Christine teased.

"Stop," Dani said with a grin.

"I'm just teasing you guys," Christine said with a smile. She was happy for her roommate and that things were going well with her and Santana.

After they finished breakfast, they headed back to their dorm. Christine returned to her bed, as expected. Her head was still pounding and she kept complaining about feeling nauseous. Santana was leaning against Dani's bed, looking down at her phone.

"Rachel just texted me, her and Finn are at the movies now."

Dani was in her closet, picking out some fresh clothes. "Aww, what are they going to see?" She asked.

"I don't know, I didn't ask. But she's been babbling about wanting to seeing Insidious 2 for a little while, so maybe they're going to see that," Santana suggested as she watched Dani, undetected, while she fished around in her closet. She admired the shorter girl's ass and it's fullness and her hips that she found so sexy. The taller girl couldn't remember the last time she was this physically attracted to someone.

She turned her attention to her phone after she felt it buzz in her hand and read the text message she received.

Christine (11:28am): You got a little drool there, on your chin. LMAO!

Santana was flushed with embarrassment after she read the message. She couldn't even bring herself to look at the girl across the room, who was covering her mouth trying not to laugh, knowing it would only make her headache worse.

Santana (11:29am): Omg, shut up!

"Ugh, I hate scary movies. They give me nightmares," Dani said as she put the clothes she picked out on her bed.

"Scaredy cat," The darker girl teased.

Dani grinned. "Call me what you want." She giggled when Santana poked her side, playfully. "So what do you guys wanna do today?"

"I don't know. Is there anything interesting happening today on campus?" The taller girl asked.

"I'm not sure, let me check," the blonde said as she sat at her desk and opened her laptop. She went to the school website and checked the campus event calendar for the current month to see what was posted for the day. "Oh, the volleyball season just started. There's a home game today at 2. You guys wanna check that out?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, I've been to a few games last year, they're always fun."

"What about you, Chris? You feel up to going to the volleyball game later?" Dani asked her roommate who was laying down with her eyes closed.

"Mmm, I don't know. If I feel better later, I'll join you guys. I just wanna sleep the rest of this hangover off," Christine responded, sleepily.

"Okay. I'm gunna shower and get dressed, then I'll go to San's room to give you some peace and quiet."

"Oh, how kind of you," Christine teased as she turned over in her bed. She knew her roommate was just finding any excuse to spend time with Santana alone.

Dani rolled her eyes at her roommate and smiled.

"Alright, I'm gunna go shower and get dressed as well. See you in a few," the brunette said as she winked at the shorter girl and left.

Dani grinned as she watched Santana leave, then began to undress after the door closed.

"Mmmhmmm," Christine murmured from under her covers.

"What?" The blonde said, even though she knew what that little comment was for.

"Don't what me, Dan. Are you gunna tell me what happened between you two last night?" Christine replied.

"I thought you were going to sleep."

Christine sucked her teeth. "Fine, don't tell me."

Dani chuckled. "I'm kidding. We kissed," she said, smiling as she thought about it.

"Knew it," her roommate said with a smile.

"What do you mean you knew it?" Dani asked, wondering if it was that obvious.

"Please, Dani. You both wore the 'we kissed' face all morning."

"We did not!" The blonde argued.

"Did to."

Dani scoffed and waved her roommate off as she left the room to go shower.

When 2pm rolled around, the three girls headed to the main gymnasium where the volleyball game was held. Christine felt better after her nap and decided to join them.

As they entered the large gym, their school team and the opposing team we scattered on the gym floor, stretching before the game began. The bleachers were filled with students and families and the group scanned around to find an empty spot to sit.

Dani looked around and spotted their friends, Sarah and Fawn after a few moments and pointed them out to Santana and Christine. They made their way up the bleachers, maneuvering between people and finally made it to where they were sitting.

"Hey guys!" Dani greeted. Everyone said their hellos and the three took their seats.

About a half hour into the game, everyone was into it, at the edge of their seats cheering. Both teams played very well and the score was always neck and neck, none of the teams trailed far behind. Santana was enjoying herself, but she was enjoying how good the blonde next to her looked even more. Dani was dressed in all black, and though it was a simple outfit, black skinny jeans, black tank top, and a black leather jacket, Santana couldn't keep her eyes off of her for longer than five minutes. That all black attire paired with her soft, light skin and her blonde hair that rested on her shoulders just made the darker girl want to scream. She wanted to touch her, kiss her, have some type of contact and it was killing her.

"I'll be right back, I'm gunna go to the bathroom," Santana told Dani and made her way down the bleachers.

When she entered the bathroom, she was glad it was empty. She took a few minutes to get herself together and get her hormones in check. She was wondering how this girl could effortlessly make her feel so aroused when they were surrounded by hundreds of people. "Get it together, get it together," she whispered to herself.

Dani noticed that Santana was taking a little while to return from the bathroom so she decided to go make sure everything was okay. She opened the door and saw the taller girl leaning against one of the sinks. "San, everything okay?" she asked slightly concerned.

When Santana turned her head and saw Dani by the door, she couldn't help herself and walked right up to the blonde, took her face into her hands and kissed her deeply.

Dani was beyond taken by surprise and her breath caught when the taller girl's lips made contact with her own. She was slightly confused, but didn't protest. She kissed Santana back and placed her hands lightly on the darker girl's hips.

Santana ended the kiss and looked down into Dani's eyes. She was flushed with embarrassment the moment she realized what she just did and took a step back.

"I...I'm sorry. I just..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say, afraid that if she explained, she would embarrass herself even more.

"Hey," Dani said softly as she walked closer to the taller girl. She didn't want Santana to feel embarrassed.

"I just really wanted...needed to do that," Santana said looking at the shorter girl who was slowing walking toward her.

Dani grinned at the taller girl, feeling good about herself, learning she was having this affect on the other girl.

Santana was really going to need Dani to stop looking at her that way before she dragged her into one of these stalls. She backed up as the blonde got closer, not trusting herself if she allowed her to get any closer.

"Why are you backing away from me? I'm not going to bite you," the blonde teased.

"Yeah well if you don't bite, I will," Santana replied, making Dani giggle. The taller girl stopped moving backward after there was nowhere else to go, her back pressed again the wall.

Dani stopped and stood in front of the darker girl, leaving little to no space between their bodies. She was shocking herself at how bold she was being. She guessed that what happened between them the night before, washed away some of her nervousness. She looked up into the Santana's wanting eyes then down to her lips. She leaned up moving their lips closer together, then, right before their lips touched, moved to the side of the taller girl's face and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "We better head back," she whispered, then headed toward the door with a grin.

Santana groaned in frustration. "You little tease," she whispered, then followed Dani out the door, back into the crowd.

* * *

**Dani is such a tease! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again, you're feedback is great! I am so glad that you guys are enjoying my story :D**

**Here is Chapter 10 :)**

* * *

They made their way back up to where they were sitting in the bleachers and got caught up on what they've missed. They looked up at the score board and saw that their school was trailing behind by 2 points in the last set.

"Everything okay?" Christine asked with a smirk.

Dani looked over at her roommate, trying to keep a straight face. "Yeah, everything's cool."

"Uh huh, sure it is," Christine said, in a knowing tone. She knew her and the taller girl had a moment in the bathroom. Once again, it was written all over their faces.

Dani glared at her roommate, then returned her attention to the game.

Ten minutes later, most of the people in the gymnasium were filing out, disappointed. The school's team lost by 3 points.

Fawn and Sarah said goodbye as they started to walk in the direction toward their dorm, while Dani, Santana, and Christine headed to theirs.

"You guys wanna go to McDonalds? I'll drive," Santana suggested once they reached the parking lot of their dorm building. She was hungry and she didn't have much of a taste for the dining hall food.

"Oh my god, yes!" Christine shrieked. "Give me a sec, I'll go up to get my wallet."

Santana chuckled as Christine bolted into the building. "What about you?" She asked Dani.

"Yeah, sure. I could go for one of their apple pies, they taste so good," the blonde responded.

"So do you," the taller girl said as she looked down at Dani with a grin. Their kiss earlier and from the night before was all Santana could think about all day.

Dani grinned back at the taller girl. "You taste better,"

"I highly doubt that," Santana replied, subconsciously dropping her eyes down to Dani's lips as she bit down on her own.

The blonde's breath caught just a tad as she watched the girl in front of her bite down on her lower lip, thinking it was the sexiest thing ever. "Santana..." she breathed as she began to move closer to her. She instantly realized that they were standing in the parking lot and stopped herself from wanting to jump the girl next to her. "Uh, you wanna wait in the car?" She asked, attempting to distract herself.

"Y-yeah," Santana answered. She fished in her purse for her keys to unlock to doors, then they hopped inside. She turned the car on, and they both put on their seat belts.

They were both wishing that Christine would hurry up before they lunged at one another in the car. Having the same idea to turn on the radio to ease the tension, both girls reached for the power button at the same time, causing their hands to collide.

"Sorry," Dani said quickly and began to move her hand back, only to have Santana grab it gently.

"It's okay," the darker said with a smile and intertwined their fingers together.

Dani smiled back at Santana and began to slowly leaned in towards her. Once their lips were about meet, Dani shifted her head and placed a kiss on the taller girl's cheek, repeating what she did earlier in the gymnasium bathroom.

Santana slowly closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. "I cannot believe I fell for that again."

Dani laughed. "Me neither."

Santana opened her eyes and grinned as she watched the blonde enjoy the moment. "Your laugh is so adorable," she said to the shorter girl once she stopped.

The blonde blushed and looked down at their hands that were still together. "Thanks." She looked up at Santana and they stared at one another, one of their signature stares. They were startled out of their little moment when they heard the back door open and Christine climbed into the back seat.

"Alright, let's go," she said once she settled in and put on her seat belt.

Santana reluctantly let go of Dani's hand to put the car in drive and they rode off campus.

20 minutes later, they were back on campus in Dani and Christine's room with bags full of food.

"Ugh, I'm so going to regret this later," Santana said before she took a bite of her Big Mac.

"Me too," Dani said chuckling as she stuffed two fries in her mouth. "I think I'll spend an extra half hour in the gym tomorrow."

Christine rolled her eyes at them both. "I'll regret absolutely nothing," she said, then slurped her drink.

They socialized as they ate their dinner then decided to change into more comfortable clothing so they could relax and watch a movie.

"So are you guys together or what?" Christine asked Dani once Santana left to go to her room and change.

"No, we're not together. Well I mean, not yet."

"What are you guys waiting on?"

Dani finished changing and climbed onto her bed. "We haven't even really talked about the kiss and what it meant, Chris. I think we're gunna just take thing slow and see where it goes," she explained.

Christine opened her laptop and logged on to her Netflix account. "I guess. I mean you guys clearly like each other, I don't see what's stopping you."

"You'll be the first to know when we become official," Dani said smiling at her roommate.

Christine gasped. "I'm honored," she said, teasing.

Santana arrived back to their room a few minutes later and made herself comfortable next to Dani on her bed. Christine connected her laptop to her television that sat on one side of her desk and after they all decided on a movie, she made herself comfortable on her bed as they all began to watch the screen.

As they watched the movie in the dark, Santana and Dani found it hard to focus. They honestly couldn't care less about this movie they were watching and just wanted a repeat of what happened the night before. But they knew that most likely wouldn't happen being that Christine was there.

Santana was sitting with her back against the wall while Dani sat beside her, leaning comfortably into her chest. "Fuck this movie," Santana whispered into the blonde's ear.

Dani giggled softly, making sure Christine couldn't hear her. Her roommate had her back toward them as she sat up against the headboard of her bed that was against Dani's desk.

Santana grinned and began to run her hand through the shorter girl's hair.

Dani instantly melted at the taller girl's touch, slowly closing her eyes as she enjoyed the sensation that trembled through her body from what she was doing.

"You are so sexy," Santana whispered softly into the blonde's ear again as she watched the shorter girl's reaction.

Dani allowed a small smile to form on her lips as she kept her eyes closed and focused on what the darker girl was doing to her.

"You guys better not be making out back there," Christine called.

Santana quickly moved her hand from Dani's hair, which made the blonde pout.

"Relax, we're not doing anything," Dani said.

"Sure you aren't," her roommate said with a grin.

Dani rolled her eyes then rested her head on Santana's shoulder. The taller girl wrapped her arm around Dani's waist and they tried their best to focus on the movie for the next hour.

Once the movie ended, Christine left to used the bathroom. Santana looked down at the shorter girl and grazed her thumb over her chin. "Hi."

Dani smiled up at the darker girl. "Hi."

They looked at one another for a few moments, then Santana spoke. "Did you like the movie?"

"What movie?" Dani asked then began to lean up to close the distance between them.

Knowing better this time, Santana held Dani's face, just in case she decided to pull her little stunt again. "Not falling for it this time," Santana said with a smile as she leaned down.

"Darn," the blonde said smiling, then their lips met. They held their lips together for a few seconds, then broke away, not wanting Christine to walk in on their moment. "So soft," Dani whispered.

Santana smiled. "So beautiful."

Christine came back into the room as the two were preparing to lye down. It was only a little after 9pm, but they knew they would be up around 7 or 8am for the gym the next morning so they decided to start getting ready for bed. They kept the television on for ambiance while Christine relaxed on her bed with her laptop and Santana and Dani talked quietly in bed. It wasn't long before the pair dozed off in each other arms.

Christine turned and saw them sleeping and smiled, shaking her head. "You guys are too adorable."

* * *

**Adorbzzz! :D**

******Sorry if this chapter is a little on the short side, the next chapter will make up for it.**

**I got a review asking for a jealous Dani, I am currently starting to write chapter 12, so I might include it in there or chapter 13.**

**Until next time :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**As promised, this chapter is longer, to make up for the previous shorter chapter.**

**Here's Chapter 11, enjoy!**

* * *

Dani and Santana woke up around 7:30am for the gym. They spent 2 hours there, making sure they burned off most of the McDonalds they consumed the night before.

Dani liked having Santana as a workout buddy. They motivated and encouraged each other and Dani loved admiring the darker girl's figure. She was mesmerized by the way the muscles contracted in her abs, arms, and legs when they performed individual workouts that focused on each. Dani's body was nothing to sneeze at, she liked her figure. She was thick in all the right places and embraced her image more than she did in high school. Being in college with so much diversity has helped her grow as a person and helped her become more happy with who she was.

After the gym, they showered and grabbed breakfast, then went up to Santana's room to spend time with Rachel and Finn before he left to go back to school.

"So did you guys enjoy your weekend?" Santana asked, winking at Rachel.

Rachel gave her roommate a sarcastic smile. "Yes we did. Would you like to hear every detail?" She asked, knowing what Santana was referring to.

The taller girl cringed at the thought of hearing every detail of their activities together. "No, thank you."

"That's what I thought," the shorter girl chuckled. "So how was _you_ guys' weekend? Sleep well?"

Dani blushed and looked down at her hands after Rachel asked.

"We slept fine, thank you very much," Santana responded.

"Suurree you did," Rachel teased, earning a glare from her roommate.

"Anyway. Finnocence, what time are you heading back?" Santana asked.

Finn was sitting at Rachel's desk on her laptop. He turned in his chair to look at the darker girl. "Umm around 1, why, you trying to get rid of me already?" He teased.

Santana laughed. "No. As much as it pains me to say this, it was nice seeing you," she admitted.

Finn gasped, he didn't quite believe Rachel when she told him that Santana has changed over the years, especially after she met Dani. "Well I'll be damned. Satan does have a heart."

The darker girl threw one of her pillows across the room at him, then crossed her arms with a frown. Dani snickered and earned a glare from her.

"Aww don't be like that, San. Come, gimmie hug," the blonde said with a smile, extending her arms.

Santana didn't hesitate and leaned into the other girls embrace, her arms still folded.

Rachel watched her roommate and Dani, and smiled at how adorable they were. She thought the blonde was great for Santana. She somehow brought out the best in her and she sees how happy her roommate is when they're together or when she talks about the shorter girl. She didn't know what happened over the weekend, but she was certain something did happen and she'd talk to Santana about it later.

The four hung out until it was time for Finn to leave. When 1pm hit, he prepared to go and Rachel tried her best not to look as sad as she felt. She missed Finn so much when he wasn't with her, but she was glad she got to spend time with him this weekend. She planned to visit him next, either before the semester ended or sometime next semester.

"Alright you guys, it was fun," Finn said as he placed his overnight bag in the backseat of his car. He hugged Santana and Dani goodbye and they left to give him and Rachel some privacy to say their goodbyes.

They waited for Rachel in the first floor lounge, watching from the window as she and her boyfriend shared their moment before he departed. "Ugh, the long distance must really suck for them," Dani said as she watched the couple from the window.

"Yeah, it would suck for anyone who's in love as much as they are," Santana replied. "But they make it work."

"Mmm," the blonde murmured as she watched and began to get lost in her thoughts. She was thinking about her and Santana. If things went well between them and they became a couple, how would they work out the long distance? This is their senior year, which means they will be graduating soon, and when she goes back to New York, Santana will head back to Ohio. Dani has never been in a long distance relationship and was now beginning to worry.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Santana asked the blonde softly as she noticed she was deep in thought.

Dani snapped out of her little trans and looked at the taller girl beside her. "Hmm? Oh, umm, nothing," she said with a small smile. She didn't want to bring it up. They weren't even a couple yet. And if she brought it up now, she figured Santana would probably think she's jumping way ahead of things.

Finn finally drove off and Rachel headed back inside to meet her friends. She was sad, obviously, and the two comforted her as they made their way upstairs.

* * *

As the semester went along, Dani and Santana have become closer than ever. They spent as much time together as possible. Besides their weekly gym runs, they ate together often, studied, participated in campus activities together, visited each other while they were working their on campus jobs, you name it. They barely went a day without seeing one another at least once.

It's been a few weeks since their sleepover and first kiss, and the two still haven't discussed the nature of their romantic relationship. Since then, they have shared a few kisses when they had time alone and they enjoyed it. Though there was the occasional kissing and flirting, they were good friends and wanted to make sure that their friendship was the foundation to any relationship they built together romantically.

On a Thursday evening, Dani and Santana headed to the dining hall to meet their roommates for dinner. They approached the table where Rachel and Christine were sitting, they'd already started eating, and greeted them while they took off their jackets, then headed off to get their food.

"Why don't they just tie the knot already?" Christine said as she watched the pair walk off together, shaking her head.

"I know right!" Rachel answered. "Santana keeps talking about taking things slow. I know she wants to ask Dani out already, she's probably just scared."

"It's been like 2 months and they've obviously become really close. I don't know why they're being chicken faces," Christine said then sipped her drink.

Rachel chuckled. "If they aren't together by Thanksgiving, I will play pastor and pronounce them wife and wife myself." They both laughed, then stopped when they saw the other two coming back to the table.

"Did you guys hear about the Halloween party this Saturday? It's gunna be in one of the frat houses," Santana said once her and Dani returned to their table.

"Hell yeah! I heard its supposed to be fun. You guys going?" Christine asked.

Santana and Rachel agreed to go, but Dani was hesitant. She didn't have the greatest Halloween experiences in the past. Growing up, she always got the crap scared out of her, so Halloween wasn't really her thing. A great deal of the frat guys on campus were douche bags and she was pretty sure they had many tricks up their sleeves for this party.

"I don't know guys. Christine, you know I don't really do Halloween," Dani stated.

"Oh come on, Dan. Suck it up, you're 21. Live a little and stop being a scaredy cat," Christine said. "Santana, convince your Dani poo to stop being a wimp," she teased.

Dani glared at her roommate and wished they would just drop it. She didn't mind if they all went without her.

"Come on Dani, please? You have to come with us," Santana said in a soft, convincing tone.

Dani groaned. It was hard to say no to Santana when she spoke to her like that. After thinking about it for a moment, she gave in. "Fine," she sighed.

"Yay!" Rachel said, clapping her hands.

"Good. Tomorrow I'll drive us to the mall. I have to get a few things for my costume," Santana said excitedly.

After they finished at the mall the next day, everyone had everything they needed for the party. Santana and Rachel were in their room going through the things they bought.

"Hey Rach...So I think I'm going to finally ask Dani to be my girlfriend tonight," Santana mentioned. Christine had her club meeting later and she wanted to take advantage of the opportunity.

"Really?" The shorter girl said, smiling from ear to ear.

The taller girl chuckled at her roommate's excitement. "Yeah."

"Aww I'm so happy for you guys, San. She's really great," Rachel said.

"She is," Santana replied with a smile as she thought about the blonde and how close they've become.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" The darker girl asked with a small hint of doubt in her voice. She knew that Dani liked her, that was obvious. But what if she wasn't ready for them to make things official just yet?

"Are you kidding, Santana? Of course she'll say yes. What makes you think she wouldn't?"

Santana sighed. "I don't know. I guess I'm just a bit nervous, that's all." She turned to face her roommate and leaned against her bed.

"Don't be, she adores you. Just go for it," the shorter girl offered.

"Okay, I will. Thanks Rach."

That night, Santana made her way to Dani's room slowly. She was trying to get herself together as she walked, preparing what she planned to say to the blonde when the time was right.

Dani smiled when she heard a knock at her door. She got up from her desk chair and opened the door to see Santana standing behind it. "Hey San," she greeted the taller girl and let her in.

They got comfortable on Dani's bed and watched a movie on her laptop. Santana was barely paying attention to what they were watching, she was too focused on how she'd ask Dani to be her girlfriend.

Once the movie ended, Dani closed her laptop and placed it on her desk. "San, I want to...um...ask you something," Dani said nervously as she positioned herself to where she was facing the taller girl on her bed.

Santana looked at the blonde with a wondering expression. "Okay," she answered.

"You know I like you, and we've become so close over the past 2 months," Dani began.

Santana started to slightly panic because she had no idea where Dani was going with this. Was she about to tell her that she didn't want them to go any further, just stay friends? That would really blow her whole plan for tonight. "Yeah..." She said, waiting for the shorter girl to continue.

"And I really enjoy spending time with you. I look forward to every day because I know you'll be part of it, and...I guess what I'm trying to say, well ask, is...will you be my girlfriend?"

Santana sat in silence as she stared at the beautiful blonde before her. She could not believe what just happened here.

Now it was Dani's turn to panic. She didn't know what this silence meant. She thought that her and the darker girl were ready to make things official and she's been wanting to ask her to be her girlfriend all week, and now she's just blankly staring at her. "So...is that a no?" Dani asked nervously, hoping to get the brunette to say something.

Santana snapped out of it as soon as the blonde said those words. "No, no, no!" She said quickly. "It's not a no."

Dani felt relieved, but not totally, because it wasn't a yes either.

"It's just that...you kinda stole my thunder," Santana said. "I was going to ask you the same thing tonight."

Dani smiled and was now fully relieved. "Really?"

"Really," Santana said returning the smile. "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."

They leaned forward and softly kissed one another for the first time as a couple.

* * *

**Yayy! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12, enjoy!**

* * *

"Damn," Dani whispered when she opened her door and her eyes roamed Santana's body. She told the taller girl that Christine called her Pocahontas the day they first met and that's who Santana decided to be for Halloween. The tanned brown dress she wore, fit her body perfectly. She wore matching tall brown boots that stopped a few inches below her knees, a brown head band was place along her forehead and wrapped around her head, the ends of her long dark hair were separated into two braids, and she wore the blue Pocahontas necklace. She even drew the Pocahontas tattoo on her right arm.

"You like?" Santana asked with a smiled as she placed one hand on her hip.

"I love," Dani said, still admiring her girlfriend in front of her. It felt good to call Santana her girlfriend. The last time she had a 'girlfriend', it was a secret that nobody knew of but the two of them. She was happy that she could say it out loud and be proud this time.

"Thanks babe," the taller girl said, then placed a soft kiss onto the blonde's lips as she walked in the room. Dani also liked when she called her babe. It wasn't the first time, but it felt different, better now that they were official.

Santana took a moment to admire her girlfriend as well after she entered the room. Dani decided to dress up as Rosie the Riveter. She wore a navy blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up above her elbows, tucked into a pair of dark denim blue skinny jeans and black boots. Her red polka dot bandana was lying on her bed. "You are one sexy Rosie," Santana said with a smirk.

Dani blushed. "Why thank you."

"Where's Christine?"

"She's in the bathroom finishing up her makeup. She likes the lighting in there better. Where's Rach?"

"She's almost ready. She said she'll be right behind me."

"Oh okay," the blonde said, then picked up her red lipstick to begin applying it.

"Wait!" The taller girl said as she reached for Dani's hand that held the lipstick.

"What's wrong?"

Santana smiled and leaned down, capturing the shorter girls lips with her own.

Dani smiled against the darker girl's lips and kissed her back, placing her free hand on Santana's hip. The taller girl gently held the blonde's face between her hands as she deepened the kiss for a moment then pulled away.

"Can't do that with lipstick on," Santana said as she smiled down at her girlfriend.

Dani giggled then pecked the taller girl's lips one more time before she continued to apply.

Christine walked into the room a few moments later. "Damn! Can I be your John Smith?" She exclaimed after she saw Santana's costume.

Both the taller girl and the blonde bursted into laughter. Christine was hilarious.

"I don't think my girlfriend would like that very much," Santana answered after she managed to stop laughing.

Christine sucked her teeth. "Oh _now _you wanna claim her," she said teasing. Dani told her roommate the night before that her and Santana were official now. Christine was happy and joked about how long it took them.

After the four girls were ready, they headed out to the frat house that was a few short blocks off campus. As they got closer, they heard the bass of the loud music vibrating through the ground and saw a whole bunch of people outside of the house drinking and fooling around. When they finally got to the house, they maneuvered between the students who were crowding the stairs and the entrance and walked in the front door that was already opened. It was dark inside, with strobe lights flickering everywhere. The music was extremely loud and there were people in costumes covering every inch of the house drinking, dancing, and socializing.

"Ladies, ladies, welcome!" A guy said who came up to them as they walked through the door. He had on a white T-shirt with holes and fake blood all over it with blue jeans and his face was also covered in fake blood.

"My name is Evan, and I am one of the masterminds of this event," he said proudly. He was one of the frat guys that they all have seen around campus. "Drinks are in the kitchen, and the bathroom is upstairs, first door on your right. Enjoy!" He moved passed them to go outside and started yelling out nonsense to other guys who were out in the front yard.

"You guys wanna go get a drink?" Santana asked.

They all said yes and she grabbed Dani's hand as they made their way to the kitchen. It was the only place in the house that was fully lit. The counters were full of red Solo cups and alcohol bottles. They all grabbed clean cups and helped themselves to a drink.

"Ugh, all of this hard liquor. Where is the champagne?" Rachel complained.

Santana rolled her eyes at her roommate. "Seriously, Rachel? This is a frat Halloween college party, not some elegant gathering at a ballroom."

"Shut up, Santana," the shorter girl mumbled. She looked around for something not so strong and settled for the bottle of Moscato that was barely touched.

After a few minutes, they made their way into the main area of the house where most of the people were dancing and having fun. They joined the crowd and began to dance to the music that was so loud, it could make someone deaf if they stood close enough to the speakers.

Dani and Santana stood close together as they danced with one another, cups still in their hands. The blonde wrapped her free arm around the taller girls neck and Santana pulled the shorter girl in closer with her free arm around her waist.

Rachel and Christine both recognized a few students they knew and joined them as they danced.

After about 45 minutes of dancing and enjoying the party, the music stops and all the lights in the house go out. Everyone is surprised by the unforeseen darkness and unexpected stop of music and wondered what was going on.

Dani gasps and immediately reaches for Santana in the dark. "San?" She says with a hint of fear in her voice.

The taller girl feels the blonde grab and squeeze her hand. "Hey, I'm right here," she says, pulling Dani closer to her. She wasn't phased by the sudden blackout, she figured it was just the frat boys pulling a Halloween prank. "Calm down babe. They're probably just trying to scare us."

After a few minutes, an evil laugh erupted from the large speakers, as loud as the music was playing earlier. People began to laugh, figuring out that this was a prank.

Dani clung to her girlfriend, not enjoying this one bit. She hated suspenseful situations like these, which is why she never watched scary movies. The anticipation was killing her as she wondered what was going to happen next, then she heard a girl scream. Her head snapped to the direction of the scream, but since it was pitch dark, she couldn't see what was going on. She squeezed Santana's hand tighter, then a few moments later, felt a strong hand cover her mouth and a stronger arm grab her waist and pulled her out of the crowd.

Santana was caught off guard because it happened so quickly and couldn't see, all she felt was Dani's hand struggle for a split second until it was pulled away. "Shit," she whispered to herself. She knew that this was just a joke and Dani would be fine, but she knew how scared the blonde was. She immediately regretted persuading her to come to the party, just wanting this dumb prank to be over with.

Dani was beyond panicking. She gathered that this was just a stupid joke, but she hated being grabbed against her will and used as a part of some silly antic.

"Don't be scared little Rosie," the guy who grabbed her teased. She recognized the voice as the same guy who greeted them when they first arrived to the party, Evan. She couldn't see his face, he was still holding her waist from behind and covering her mouth as he lead her down a flight of stairs to the basement of the house. She squirmed, trying to free herself from his hold, but he was too strong.

"Aye, aye. Don't try to get away, Rosie. Just play along," he cooed. "And I saw you up there dancing with your Pocahontas friend. So hot."

Dani was disgusted. _Pervert, _she thought to herself.

The basement was cool, damp, and dark. Evan wore night vision goggles, so he didn't have trouble getting around. He stopped in front of a tall standing mummy coffin, then let his hand go from the blonde's mouth to unlock it.

Dani was relieved to have her mouth freed. "Can you just let me go, please?" She whined. "What are you doing?" She hated that she couldn't see anything. Moments later she felt herself being shoved into something, and the darkness increased after she heard a door slam in front of her, then lock.

"Let me out! Please!" She begged.

"No can do, Rosie," the guy said, then headed back up the stairs.

Santana was still standing in the spot Dani left her and she started to get annoyed. How long were they going to stand here in the dark and listen to that creepy laugh?

A few minutes later, the strobe lights were back on and she looked for Rachel and Christine. She spotted them and started to walk in their direction then stopped in her tracks when someone's voice sounded from the speakers, it was Evan.

"Hello guys. As you can see, some of the people you came with tonight are no longer standing next to you," he said casually. People began to look around and notice that some of their friends were missing.

"Now they could still be here in this house, or maybe back on campus somewhere. Wherever they are, they're locked in and cannot be freed unless someone from the outside lets them out, and me and my brothers' lips are sealed."

_Great_, Santana thought.

"So this is where you come in," Evan continued. "It's up to yall to find your friends. Whether you find them or not is up to you, but I suggest you find them before classes start on Monday," he laughed. "Happy Halloween!"

When he finished, the loud music began to play. Some people began to search the house for their friends and some continued to dance and drink. They either didn't have one of their friends missing or didn't care.

"Where's Dani?" Rachel asked once Santana made it to where her and Christine were standing.

"They grabbed her," Santana told them.

"They did?" Rachel asked, crushed.

"Crap, she's probably losing it right now," Christine said. "Those bastards better not have put her somewhere back on campus."

Santana thought the same thing, hoping her girlfriend was still somewhere in the house.

* * *

**Hashtag FindDani Lol :p**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13, enjoy!**

* * *

Santana, Rachel and Christine immediately began their search for Dani. They started upstairs and searched every room and bathroom, bumping into others who were also looking for their friends.

In the process, they found other people who were hidden, which started to give them hope, but everywhere they looked, they came up short.

They went back to the first floor and checked every closet, every nook and cranny, still no Dani.

"Let's check outside, around the house," Rachel suggested.

They left the house and looked around the sides, in the backyard and the garage. Nothing.

"Shit." Santana said, getting frustrated. "I really hope they didn't take her back to campus. It would take forever to find her." But she wouldn't care, she wouldn't stop until she found her. She just wanted to find her girlfriend now and hoped she was okay and staying calm.

Dani was in the coffin trying her best to breathe deeply and not panic too much. She was grateful that she felt a few holes in the door that was in front of her so she wouldn't suffocate and she was also grateful, extremely grateful that she wasn't claustrophobic. There was barely any room inside to move around. She tried to push the door of the coffin open, but it wouldn't budge. "Fuck!" She screamed out of fear and frustration. She began to scream for help, hoping that someone, anyone could hear her. She remembered something like this happening to her when she was younger, in middle school. A few boys from her class locked her in tiny box at the school's Halloween party and nobody noticed she was missing until her mom came to pick her up, which was an hour later. This made her start to panic and worry that she would be stuck there in this coffin for god knows how long. She didn't know how long she was locked in there, but to her it felt like hours already. All she wanted right now was to see Santana and for the taller girl to come to her rescue.

"Dammit guys, I don't think she's here," Christine said after they went back into the house to double check. "Should we head back to campus and start looking for her there?"

"Ugh," Rachel sighed. "These guys are horrible."

"Fine, let's go," Santana said reluctantly. They walked out of the house and began to head back to campus. Santana looked back, just to scan the area, then stopped.

"You guys, is that a window down there?" She pointed to a very small rectangular window at the bottom of the house on the side, then it clicked. "The basement! Why didn't we think to check the basement!?" She said, feeling all types of stupid.

"We didn't find any doors that led to a basement, San. We checked everywhere," Rachel said.

"We're going to check again! There's people all over that house and it's dark, maybe we missed it"

They went back into the house and checked all over the first floor for a door that leads down to the basement. Santana was damn there pushing everyone that was in her way. The girls looked all over and they still couldn't locate the basement door.

"Guys!" Rachel called.

Santana and Christine went to where the shorter girl was standing as she looked at a bookshelf with coats hug up above it in front of her. "What is it?" Santana asked.

"I think this book shelf is blocking something."

Santana and Christine took a closer look, moving the coats that hung above the shelf and saw that there was a door behind them. They all worked together to push the shelf out of the way. There was no door knob to the door, just a round hole where it should be. Santana opened the door and saw a flight of stairs.

"Come on," she said as she descended the steps.

Dani heard footsteps and her eyes widened. "Hello?" she called.

As the girls walked down the stairs, they thought they heard a voice. It was dark, so they pulled out their phones and used their flashlight apps so they could see.

"Dani? Are you down here?" Santana called.

Dani heard her girlfriend's voice and was so relieved. "Santana? Yes, I'm here!" The blonde cried.

They all heard Dani's speak and walked through the spacious basement swiftly, following her voice. "Right there," Santana said, jogging toward the coffin.

Dani saw the specs of light through the holes in the door and sighed with relief when she saw her girlfriend and friends. "Get me out of here, guys," she sighed.

Santana unlocked the coffin, glad that it wasn't a lock that required a key or a combination code. She opened the door and her heart sank immediately after seeing how cramped Dani was inside of the small space, and she began to blame herself for convincing the blonde to come to this party. "Dan, I'm so sorry," she said pulling the blonde out and hugging her tightly.

Dani hugged her back, just glad that they finally found her. "It's not your fault, San. Can we go?"

"Yeah, of course." Santana took her girlfriend's hand and they all headed upstairs and out of the house.

Once they were walking out past the front yard, Evan spotted them leaving. "Rosie! I see you made it out! Leaving so soon?" He asked as he walked toward them.

Dani glared at him as they kept walking away from the house.

"Hey, hey, no hard feelings right? It was just a joke," he claimed, seeing that Dani wasn't happy.

"Do you see her laughing?" Santana snapped.

Evan backed up from her outburst, holding his hands up defensively. "Whoa there, Pocahontas. Lighten up. It's a Halloween party, what did you expect? It was all in good fun."

"Yeah well, obviously it wasn't fun for her," the darker girl stated as they kept walking away.

"Then why the hell did you come? It's Halloween. This is a frat party. Put two and two together!" He called as they got further away from the house.

Santana opened her mouth to argue back, but Dani stopped her. "Let's just go babe. He's not worth arguing with," she said softly. She knew that he was right though. Maybe she shouldn't have come. She knew that something like this would happen, but she didn't want to say no to Santana when she asked, she found it so hard to say no to her.

They arrived back to their dorm a few minutes later. Separating into their rooms, they changed out of their costumes and got comfortable for the night. Santana wanted to talk to Dani about the party so they met in the lounge and sat comfortably on one of the sofas.

"Are you mad at me?" Santana asked after a few minutes of silence. They sat close together, Dani's head resting on her shoulder, their hands intertwined. The taller girl still blamed herself for what happened at the party.

"No, San. I'm not mad at you," Dani said, looking down at their hands as she grazed her thumb along the other girl's skin.

"You can tell me if you're mad," the darker girl stated, not believing her.

"I'm not too happy about what happened, but I'm not mad at you. It wasn't your fault."

"But I was the one who convinced you to go to the party, and I should't have. You said you weren't into Halloween and I should have respected that." Santana said, her voice full of guilt. "You could have said no."

Dani looked up at her girlfriend, keeping her head on her shoulder. She leaned up and planted a kiss on her cheek. "It's kinda hard to say no to you, San," she confessed.

Santana looked down at the blonde. "Why?"

"I don't know, you just have this affect on me where I can't tell you no," the blonde explained.

The darker girl smiled because Dani had that same affect on her too. "Well I don't want you to be afraid to tell me no. I would never pressure you into doing something you don't want to do," she said seriously.

"I know you wouldn't. It's not that I'm afraid to say no, it's more of me just wanting to please you and make you happy."

_This girl is so amazing_, Santana thought to herself. She pressed a soft kiss on Dani's lips, not caring who walked by and saw them. "You're existence alone makes me happy," she assured. "Promise me that in the future, you won't tell me yes to something you honestly want to say no to."

"I promise," Dani said, sealing the deal with a kiss. "Besides the whole prank thing, I actually did have fun. I didn't know you could move like that," she grinning.

"There's plenty more where that came from," Santana said with a wink.

* * *

**Hey guys. So the jealous Dani part hasn't been able to come up yet, but with the way I've been writing it, I think I might be doing a jealous Santana first. Bare with me!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Omg I can't believe my story has 100 followers! I honestly didn't think it would get past 10. **

**Since I'm so excited, I've decided to post 2 chapters today, to celebrate 100 follows :)**

**So here is Chapter 14, enjoy!**

* * *

"You're leaving tomorrow for Thanksgiving break, right?" Santana asked her girlfriend. She went to visit Dani at her job in the admissions office after she finished her last class of the day.

Dani looked over from her computer at her girlfriend who sat in one of the chairs against the wall by her desk. "Yeah, my Wednesday classes were canceled," she told her.

"Mine too. I'm so glad my mom bought me a plane ticket to go home. I really don't feel like driving all those hours," Santana explained. She really wanted Dani to come to Lima with her for Thanksgiving. Even though they've only been together for a short time, she wanted Dani to meet her parents. She knew they'd love her. The darker girl told her parents about her girlfriend and they were glad that Santana found someone that made her happy. They couldn't wait to meet her.

"What time is your flight?" The blonde asked.

"3:05 tomorrow. I'm gunna take a cab to the airport after my 11 o'clock class."

"Since I don't have class until 1:30, I could drive you if you want, and bring your car back to campus," Dani suggested.

"Oh I didn't even think about that! Yeah that would be great, thanks babe."

Santana stayed with Dani until she got off of work and they made their way back to the blonde's room. They spent a great deal of their alone time in Dani's room during the week. Christine was taking extra classes this semester so she could graduate on time this year, so she was barely in the room during the day.

As soon as Santana closed the door behind her, Dani dropped her bag to the floor and didn't let the brunette get very far into the room, pushing her back against the door, then kissed her deeply.

Santana moaned at the sudden contact and grabbed the shorter girls hips, pressing their bodies together. "Somebody's in the mood," she said against the blonde's lips with a smile.

"I'm always in the mood for you," Dani replied. She began to pull Santana's jacket off as well as her own.

Once they were free from their outerwear, Santana began to walk them to Dani's bed, never breaking the kiss. They swayed in each other's embrace as they made their way to the bed. The taller girl gently led the blonde to lye down, and she straddled herself above her.

They haven't had sex yet. They decided to wait for the right time, wanting it to be special, and it was hard to find the right time because they both had roommates. When they were intimate, it consisted of heavy, passionate kissing as their hands roamed one another's bodies outside and inside their clothing. Dani knew that Santana has had sex with other women, which made her more experienced. The blonde has only had sex with one woman, Jennifer, and since it was a new experience for the both of them, she wasn't sure if what they were doing was accurate.

Dani began to suck on Santana's bottom lip, knowing how much she loved that, and it cause a moan to leave her lips.

"I love when you do that," the darker girl whispered.

"I know," the blonde said with a grin. She continued, enjoying the way the girl above her moaned and ran her hands down her sides. "God, you taste good," she said once their lips finally separated so they could even out their breathing.

Santana smiled then moved so she was lying beside Dani. She pulled the shorter girl close to her, tangling their bodies comfortably together. "How was your day?" She asked, grazing her thumb along Dani's chin.

"It was good. My professors are ready for the holiday, so they aren't going over anything new," the blonde answered. "How was yours?"

"Same." The brunette looked into Dani's milk chocolate eyes and smiled. "Have I told you that you're beautiful, today?"

The shorter girl blushed. "You called me beautiful this morning when you texted me," she recalled.

"That doesn't count. There's a difference between calling you beautiful and telling you that you are beautiful," Santana explained.

Dani giggled. "Alright. Then no, you have not told me that I'm beautiful today."

"Okay. Well you, Danielle Devonne Price, are extremely beautiful," the taller girl said with a loving smile.

Dani returned her smile and planted a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Thank you. And you, Santana Marie Lopez, are extremely gorgeous."

"Nah, I'm not all that," the brunette said teasing.

"Oh, I beg to differ," Dani said with a grin. Then moments later, they were back at it, kissing and touching.

* * *

"You have everything?" Dani asked her girlfriend as they stood in the brunette's room the Tuesday before Thanksgiving. Santana was looking around her side, making sure she wasn't forgetting anything.

"Yeah I think I have everything I need," the taller girl answered.

They headed for Santana's car and made their way to the airport. They were talking in the car, then Dani's phone rang, interrupting them.

"Can you see who that is, babe?" Dani asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

Santana picked up the blonde's phone from one of the middle cup holders to check the caller ID. "There's no name, just the number," she said, facing the phone to her.

Dani glanced at her phone, to see if she recognized the number. She didn't. It wasn't a 800 number, it had a New York area code. "Answer it and put it on speaker."

Santana tapped her finger on where it read 'answer' then put it on speaker.

"Hello?" The blonde answered.

"Hi Dani," a female's voice responded.

Dani felt like her stomach dropped down a 20 story building. She thought she recognized the voice and was hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. She asked just to make sure. "H-hi...who is this?"

"It's Jennifer," The voice said.

Santana's eyes snapped to the phone in her hand as soon as she heard the name of the person on the other line, then looked at Dani.

* * *

**Uh oh...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15, enjoy!**

* * *

Dani kept her eyes on the road, not knowing what to say. She could feel Santana's eyes on her and how she tensed up when the person on the phone revealed who they were. Why was Jennifer calling her? She hasn't heard from the other girl since they started their freshman year of college, three years ago. She even blocked Dani from all of her social networking sites. The blonde was finally starting to fully forget about her old friend and move on, thanks to Santana, and now she decides to pick up the phone and call. She was more angry than anything, but she couldn't help but be slightly glad to hear from her, to know that she was actually alive for Christ sake.

"Wow...umm...hi," Dani managed to say after a few seconds of silence.

Santana looked out of her window and clenched her jaw. It took everything in her to not hang up the phone that very second. As far as she's concerned, Jennifer had no right to call Dani. She took deep breaths and hoped that this conversation didn't last long.

"How are you? D-do you have a minute to talk?" Jennifer asked. Her voice was small and nervous.

"Actually, I don't. I'm driving right now," the blonde answered.

"Oh. Well umm, when you get a chance...could you give me a call?"

Dani exhaled through her nose, hard. She glanced at Santana and saw her looking out of the window, she was getting upset. "I..I don't know," she said shaking her head slightly.

Jennifer sighed through the phone, defeated. "Okay, well this is my number. I'd really like to talk to you, so please think about it?"

"Okay."

Santana hung up before Jennifer could say anything else, and put the phone back in the cup holder.

The rest of the ride to the airport was silent. Dani didn't know what to say and Santana was trying to calm her nerves. The blonde followed the directions that led to the terminal her girlfriend was leaving from. Once they arrived, they got out of the car. Dani helped the taller girl get all of her belongings from the car, they still hadn't said anything.

"San, I-,"

"Are you going to call her?" Santana asked, cutting the blonde off.

Dani looked into her girlfriend's eyes and saw anger and a hint of fear. "I...I don't know, San," she answered honestly. She was so confused about what she should do. She was angry with Jennifer, but at the same time, she wanted to know how she's been. They were best friends all through high school and deep down, the blonde still cared for her.

Santana looked down and shook her head. "Okay."

"Santana, please don't be mad," Dani pleaded.

"I'm trying, but it's kinda hard not to be, Dani. I don't like her, and I have every right not to like her," the darker girl spat. "This is the person that hurt you. She hurt you immensely, and I know hate is a strong word, but I hate her for that. I hate her for causing you all that pain." The hardness in her voice cracked a little as she spoke and it made Dani want to cry.

The blonde gently pulled her girlfriend closer by her belt loop until their foreheads touched. "I know, babe."

"And not to mention, how close you two were. She was your first girlfriend, your first girl experience, your first girl everything. I can't compete with that. And I'll be damned if she decides she wants to waltz back into your life and take you away from me," the taller girl said.

Dani pulled back and looked up at her girlfriend after she said that. "Is that what you think? That I'll leave you for her?" She asked.

Santana didn't respond, she averted her gaze and focused on the spot just past the shorter girl's shoulder.

"Baby look at me," the blonde said softly and waited for her girlfriend to look at her. She continued when Santana complied, her heart breaking when she saw how sad the taller girl's eyes were. "Nobody is taking me away from you. I am yours and yours only. I don't want anyone else," she said softly. "Yes, Jennifer is all those things, but that's all in the past and I've moved on. I've moved on to you, and I couldn't be happier. You have no one to compete with because you already have me, okay?"

A small smile formed on Santana's lips after taking in Dani's words. "Okay."

"Alright. Now give me a kiss, and go before you miss your flight," Dani ordered.

Santana leaned down and they kissed softly for a long moment, knowing they won't see each other for a few days.

"I'm gunna miss you," the taller girl said after they pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm gunna miss you more," the blonde said back, then pecked her lips one more time.

Santana gathered all of her things then began to head in. "Will you call me if you decide to call her, and tell me what happened?" She couldn't help asking before she went into the airport.

"If you want me to, yes, I will." Dani was already going to. She didn't plan on keeping anything from her.

"I want you to."

The blonde smiled, knowingly. "Okay, I will. Now go. And call me when you land."

"I will." The taller girl pecked her girlfriend's lips once more, then headed off for her flight.

Dani stood by the car and watched her girl go in. After Santana was out of sight, she returned to the drivers' seat and drove back to campus.

The blonde was too engulfed in her thoughts and had no interest in paying attention during her last two classes of the day. She was done by 4 o'clock, and headed to her room to finish packing so she could head home.

Christine was in the room when she arrived. "Hey Chris. You would not believe what happened earlier," Dani said as she plopped down on her bed.

Her roommate was getting her things together to go home as well. "What happened?"

"I was driving Santana to the airport and my phone rings. I didn't recognize the number, but I told her to answer it and put it on speaker. When I ask who it is, it's Jennifer."

Christine paused what she was doing and looks at her roommate with wide eyes. "What?" She wished so bad she was in the car with them earlier.

"Yes, Jennifer called me," Dani stated.

"How did Santana take it? What happened? What did she say? Do I have to pull teeth here?" Christine babbled as she sat down next to the blonde on her bed.

Dani chuckled at her roommates eagerness. She told her what happened; that Jennifer wants her to call her and how Santana was upset.

"Well I don't blame Santana, I can't stand the bitch either," Christine spat after Dani explained everything. She got up to finish packing.

"Chris," the blonde said seriously.

"I'm sorry, Dan, but Santana's right. That girl hurt you bad, then cut you off. Its been what, three years, and she decided to just call out of the blue? Tuh."

"What should I do? Should I call her?" Dani asked. She was so confused and didn't know what to do.

"That's up to you, Dani. I know if it were me, I'd say fuck her, and keep it moving," Christine said honestly. "Do you want to call her?"

"I don't know," the blonde said looking down at her hands as she twirled her fingers. "I'm upset that she decided to call me now after all this time, however, I would like to know how she's been. She was my absolute best friend and we've been through a lot together. And she kind of owes me an explanation, an apology, something."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Christine concurred reluctantly. "Well it's up to you. You know I'm here for you no matter what, and I'll support whatever you decide." Dani smiled at her roommate. "Thanks, Chris."

"Unless you decided to leave Santana for her, I don't think I'll support that," Christine teased.

Dani took off her jacket and began to get her things together. "Shut up. You know that will never happen," she said.

They changed the subject, something Dani needed to do to take her mind off of everything for a while. Christine's mom came to pick her up and offered the blonde a ride to the train station and she was grateful. Around 5:30, Santana called Dani, as promised, when her plane landed safely.

"How was your flight?" Dani asked.

"It was good. No screaming infants, and for like the first time ever, the person sitting next to me didn't fall asleep on me," Santana answered.

The blonde giggled. "That's good. Where are you now?"

"I'm waiting to get my suitcase. My mom should be here soon to pick me up."

"Oh, tell her I said hi."

"I will," Santana said with a smile. "You know she can't wait to meet you."

Dani smiled nervously. "Really?"

"Yeah. I talk about you all the time when we're on the phone," the darker girl answered.

"You do?" That made the blonde feel good. She wishes she could tell her girlfriend the same thing. Dani still hasn't told her sister about her and Santana, or that she's gay. Denise met Santana before they were a couple when she came to visit Dani, and the taller girl was only labeled as one of her close friends.

"Yeah, I tell her how great you are and she always says she's looking forward to meeting you."

The shorter girl blushed on her end of the line, grateful that she was in a nearly empty train car. "That's sweet, I can't wait to meet her too," she said, although the thought of meeting Santana's parents frightened her just a tad.

"So have you decided if you were going to call whatsherface?"

Dani knew that question would come up soon. "Yeah. I think I will call," she said, hoping her girlfriend wouldn't be upset with her decision. "We were best friends, and I think she owes me some type of explanation for why she did what she did, or at least an apology," she explained.

Santana put herself in Dani's shoes, and though the situation didn't sit right with her, she understood. "Okay. I understand."

"Do you trust me?" Dani asked.

"I trust you. Her, is a different story," the taller girl replied.

The blonde giggled and rolled her eyes wholeheartedly. "I know. All that matters is that you trust me, and know that I will never do anything to hurt you."

Santana smiled, wishing she could kiss her girlfriend right now. "I know. Okay, my mom's here, I'll text you in a little while. And don't forget to tell me what happens," she said.

"I won't. Talk to you later."

"Later babe."

Dani hung up the phone and sighed. She looked out the window and watched the blur of trees and houses that she past as the train traveled at about 70 miles per hour. A few moments later, she unlocked her phone and went to her recent call log. She scrolled down until she saw the number Jennifer called from earlier and tapped it. She held the phone to her ear and took a deep breath as she heard it ring.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**I wrote a Dantana oneshot last week and it's on my tumblr page. Feel free to read it and tell me what you think! .com**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16, enjoy!**

* * *

Jennifer answered on the second ring. "Dani?"

"Yeah, it's me," Dani answered.

"I'm really glad you called. How are you?" Jennifer asked, trying to make small conversation.

"I'm great," the blonde answered flatly. She wasn't really interested in small talk at the moment. She wanted to know what made Jennifer call her so suddenly. "You said you wanted to talk to me? About what?"

"Right. Umm, I'm home now for Thanksgiving. I spoke to your sister and she told me that you were coming home today," the other girl said.

Dani hasn't told her older sister what happened between her and Jennifer. All she told her was that they were no longer friends, that they grew apart. "Yeah, I'm on my way there now."

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at Joe's for coffee or something so we could talk?" Jennifer said hesitantly. Joe's is a coffee shop by their high school that they visited frequently.

Dani didn't plan to actually see Jennifer again. She thought that they would just talk over the phone. The blonde wasn't sure if she was ready to see the other girl just yet, but she tucked away that fear and agreed.

"Umm, yeah, I guess. I should be home around 7," Dani told her.

"So how about we meet there at 8?"

"8 is fine."

"Alright, I'll see you then," Jennifer said. She sounded relieved. She honestly figured that Dani wouldn't agree to meet with her. And she wouldn't blame her.

Dani hung up the phone and closed her eyes. She started to get that nervous feeling in her stomach.

When she arrived home, she was excited to see her sister. "Denise, I'm home!" She called once she walked into their apartment.

"Hey Dan!" Her sister called back from the living room.

The blonde walked through the front hall then saw her older sister sitting on the sofa in the living room watching TV. She dropped her duffle bag on the floor beside the sofa and sat down next to Denise.

"How was the train ride?"

"It was okay," Dani said thinking about the conversation she had with Jennifer. "I'm gunna head back out in a few. Me and Jennifer are meeting at Joe's."

"Oh right, she called me earlier. It was nice to hear from her, it's been a few years," the older woman said, remembering.

"Yup," Dani commented. She was looking straight ahead staring blankly at the television.

"You alright?" Denise asked when she noticed her little sister in a different world.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm good," the blonde said quickly. "Can I take your truck to Joe's?"

"Yeah, sure."

Dani thanked her sister then took her bag and headed to her room. She unpacked her belongings then called her girlfriend before she left.

"Hey babe," Santana said once she answered the phone.

"Hey. So I called Jennifer and she wants to meet up for coffee. I'm on my way there now," she informed.

"Oh," was all Santana could say. She didn't think they would be meeting up to talk. She set aside all of her feelings of jealousy and worry, and remembered that she told Dani she trusted her, which she did.

Dani detected the doubt and worry in Santana's voice. "I don't have to go if you don't want me to," she instantly said. Part of her hoped Santana wouldn't want her to. A small part of her was still afraid to see Jennifer in person.

"No, Dani it's okay. Go. You guys need to talk. And I trust you," the darker girl reassured.

"I'll call you as soon as I get back home, okay?"

Santana smiled. "Okay, babe. Talk to you later."

"Later."

Dani let her sister know she was heading out, then made her way to the truck that was parked outside if their building.

After about 15 minutes, Dani was parking the car a block away from the coffee shop. She hopped out and began to walk slowly to Joe's, preparing herself for what was about to happen. As she walked in, she spotted Jennifer sitting on one of the comfy sofas toward the rear of the coffee shop with 2 cups on the table in front of her.

Santana was in her room with the door slightly opened. She sat on her bed as she leaned back on her arms, staring into space ahead of her.

"Everything alright, mija?" Her mother, Maribel asked, cracking the door open a little more.

Santana was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her mother's voice. "Yeah mom."

"Are you sure?"

The younger girl sat up straight on her bed and looked down at the floor below her. "I'm just a little anxious about this situation going on with Dani," she confessed.

Maribel walked into her daughter's room and sat down next to her. "Ooh, with her ex girlfriend and ex best friend?"

"Yeah. She called me a few minutes ago and said they were meeting up at a coffee shop to talk."

"Well don't worry about it, mija. If Dani is as great as you say she is, you know she won't do anything to hurt you or jeopardize your relationship," Maribel offered.

Santana sighed. "I know mom, but they were best friends, extremely close. I know Dani said she's moved on, but what if seeing Jennifer again changes everything? What if seeing her brings everything back?" The thought of possibly losing Dani was just too much. Their relationship was relatively new, but Santana fell for the blonde harder and harder each day.

It pained Maribel to see her daughter filled with so much emotional fear and anguish. She placed her hand gently on the younger girl's thigh. "Stay positive, San. You put your trust in her, something I know you don't do often. So she must be worth it, and you have to believe that."

"You're right. I trust her. Thanks mom."

"No problem, mija. Now come down to the kitchen with me and help set up for dinner."

Dani walked across the shop to where Jennifer was sitting. She waved to a couple of the employees who knew her as one of the shop's regulars. Jennifer was looking down on her cell phone and didn't notice the blonde approach her.

"Jennifer," Dani said to get the girl's attention.

Jennifer's head snapped up when she heard her name and her eyes fell on the girl standing above her.

"Dani, hi," she said with a smile.

Dani looked down at her old friend and was so relieved. She was afraid that seeing the girl again after all this time, would confuse her and everything she once felt for her would come back, the very thing Santana feared. But that isn't what happened at all. Dani took in the other girl's appearance. Nothing has changed much, except the fact that her facial features have matured a bit over the years and her dark hair is shorter than she remembered. She still had the same style in clothes, and even though she was sitting, Dani could tell her height was still the same. "Hi," she said with a small smile.

Jennifer moved over, giving Dani room to sit down next to her. The blonde took a seat next to her and made herself comfortable.

"I got you a French vanilla latte with whip, I remember how much you loved those," Jennifer stated, picking up the drink and handing it to the blonde.

Dani accepted the drink hesitantly, wondering why Jennifer was acting as if they were still good friends and they haven't seen each other in a few months instead of a few years. "Thanks."

"Y-you look good," the dark haired girl stuttered.

Once again, Dani wasn't interested in any small talk. She wanted Jennifer to get on with whatever she wanted to talk about so she could head back home. But she wasn't going to be rude. "Thanks, you too," she replied. And she did. Jennifer was always very pretty to Dani. She had a full head of thick curly hair that reached her shoulders, she was slim and had caramel colored skin. "So you said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Y-yeah," Jennifer started. She sighed, then continued. "Look, I know what I did is unforgivable. We were supposed to be best friends, and I just up and cut you out of my life. I was a complete bitch to you and you didn't deserve that. I-"

"Why?" Dani interrupted. She really wanted to know what actually possessed her to just end their friendship. End everything that they had altogether.

"I was a coward, Dani."

The blonde snickered sarcastically, a little louder than she meant to as she looked down at the cup in her hand.

Jennifer heard it, but let it go, knowing she deserved whatever response Dani gave. "I let my mother scare me, I let her intimidate me, and I shouldn't have," Jennifer explained. "But I'd be lying if I say that's the only reason why I did what I did."

Dani looked up at the girl beside her. "Okay, so what's the other reason?"

"After we broke up as a couple, it was hard for me to just be friends with you. I was in too deep, and going back to being just friends wasn't enough. I didn't want to just be friends," the dark haired girl explained.

Dani sat in silence after hearing what the other girl said . She wasn't expecting her to admit that. She had felt the same way when they decided to stop what they had going on, but the way she saw it, she'd rather have Jennifer in her life as just a friend than not at all. "You don't think I felt that way too? But I'd rather just be friends than to lose you entirely. You made me feel like our friendship meant nothing to you," she said back.

Jennifer could hear the hurt and anger in the blonde's voice and she felt horrible. "I know, Dan, and I am so sorry. I am so sorry that I hurt you."

"It's been three years, why wait until now, out of the blue to decide you want to talk and apologize?" Dani asked.

Jennifer looked down at nothing in particular, slightly ashamed. "I was tired of living with myself, knowing how much I hurt you, and I couldn't go on with the idea of you hating me for the rest of my life. I was ashamed of what I did and I was afraid to approach you for the longest. I finally gathered the courage to reach out to you and apologize and ask for your forgiveness."

Dani looked at the girl she used to call her best friend. She spent 3 years wondering if she'd ever see her again, wondering how she's been and if she'd forgotten about her. And as she looked at the other girl, all she could think of is how what they've been through has helped her. It has helped her become a stronger person, it helped her realize that she was a woman who liked women, and probably wouldn't have gotten to know how amazing Santana is. Despite the pain and devastation the situation caused, the good things that came out of definitely outweighed it.

"I accept your apology, and I forgive you. I actually forgave you a long time ago. I was hurt and upset, but I realized that if I stayed that way, it would only delay the process of moving on. I've moved on and I have great friends at school and a girlfriend whom I adore," Dani said proudly.

Jennifer's eyes went wide when the blonde revealed that she had a girlfriend. She was surprised, and a bit disappointed at the same time. "You have a girlfriend?"

"I do." Dani said with a small smile.

"So...you're a...lesbian?"

"I am."

"Oh...wow. Okay." Jennifer was completely shocked.

Dani was slightly amused by the other girl's reaction.

"Did I do that?" The dark haired girl asked.

The blonde couldn't help the small laugh she let out. "You didn't do anything. The experience I had with you made me realize that I am into girls."

"Oh," was all Jennifer could say. She was glad that Dani was happy. She really wanted for them to be back in each other's lives, but she knew it would take more than an apology for that to happen. "Well, that's all I wanted to say. I wanted to explain to you my reasons for what I did and finally apologize, and I'm happy that you've accepted my apology.

"Okay. And though it took you three years, I'm glad you decided to reach out and speak to me," Dani teased.

Jennifer let out a small laugh. "Guess I deserved that."

Dani stood up from the sofa and prepared to go. "It was nice seeing you, Jen," she said.

Jennifer stayed in her seat, she planned to stay for a little while longer. "It was nice seeing you too, Dan," she said looking up at the blonde.

Dani gave her a small smile, then turned to leave the coffee shop. Once she got home, she went to her bedroom and called Santana.

"So what happened?" Santana asked once she picked up.

"Hello babe, how are you? Oh I'm fine, and yourself?" Dani replied joking.

"Haha, now tell me what happened." The darker girl has been waiting all night for this call, hoping that everything was still the same between them.

Dani told her everything from the beginning about Jennifer's reasons, her apology, and even how surprised she was when she told her she has a girlfriend.

"Deep down she's probably going through the same thing you went through, trying to figure yourself out," Santana offered.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Dani agreed.

"Oh well. She can't have you to figure out shit," the taller girl said firmly.

Dani laughed that infectious laugh, making Santana smile. "Thank you for trusting me."

"Thank you for putting up with my jealousy," the darker girl said back.

"I didn't mind. It was adorable," Dani said with a grin.

"I am not adorable."

The rest of the night was spent on the phone with laughs and a whole bunch of I miss yous.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. Here is Chapter 17, enjoy!**

* * *

Dani's Thanksgiving was great. As usual, it was just her and her sister Denise. They weren't that close with their extended family from their mom's side, but they called them every year around the holidays, and they barely knew their father's side of the family. They made a fun day out of cooking everything, watching the parade on TV, and even listening to Christmas music.

Ever since Santana's family learned about her sexual orientation, family gatherings on days such as Thanksgiving and Christmas weren't the best for her. Her aunts constantly judged and nagged her about finding a decent man to take care of her, and hollered about how she was living a life of sin. Over the years, she has gotten used to it and learned to just tune them out whenever they started the verbal abuse, but it still hurt her and she couldn't understand why her family couldn't just love her unconditionally like her parents did. Who really hurt her was her Abuela. Santana's grandmother hasn't directly spoken to her ever since she learned the taller girl was a lesbian, years ago, and it still broke her heart. The darker girl called her girlfriend whenever the situation was too much to handle and the blonde's soothing voice and words of comfort always made her feel better. And during one of their phone conversations, Santana brought up the idea of spending Christmas in New York with Dani and her sister. The shorter girl grew really excited about the idea, but was skeptical about it as well. She asked if Santana's parents would be okay with that, having their daughter spend Christmas somewhere else instead of with her family.

The taller girl explained to Dani that she has already spoken to her parents and they would be fine with it. They knew that their daughter was being strong, trying not to let her family's words get to her and they figured it would be nice for her to have a break one year. So now all they needed was approval from Dani's older sister to have a house guest for the Christmas break.

The day after Thanksgiving, Dani decided to speak to her sister about having Santana over for the Christmas and New Year vacation. She also finally decided it was time to tell her about her sexuality and the nature of her Santana's relationship. She knew she couldn't keep this away from her any longer.

"Hey Denise, can I talk to you for a second," Dani asked. She sat across from her sister at the kitchen table where she was reading a magazine and eating ice cream.

"Yeah sure, what's up," the older girl replied, giving Dani her attention.

"Umm, I wanted to ask you if you'd be alright with letting Santana stay with us during the break after the semester ends," the blonde started.

"Santana...that's the tall pretty one with the long hair?" Denise asked, trying to remember.

Dani smiled, "Yeah that's her. But before you answer, I also wanted to tell you something." She paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "So of course you remember Jennifer, right?"

The younger girl started from the very beginning with her and Jennifer, how they were best friends at first, then developed feelings for one another. She told them about their secret relationship, then the situation that occurred when they went off to college.

After Dani finished telling her about Jennifer, Denise was staring at her younger sister. To say she was shocked would've been an understatement.

The blonde continued and began to tell her about Santana and eventually let out that the two of them were a couple. "So, basically what I'm trying to tell you is that I'm gay...I like girls."

Denise sat back in her chair and remained silent as she took everything in.

"Can you say something please?" Dani asked, beginning to panic. The silence was killing her.

"Give me a sec, Dan. This is a lot to take in at once," the older girl said staring into space, trying to process it all.

"Are you mad?" Dani couldn't help asking. Denise was the main person she needed to be okay with this.

"No...no Dani, I'm not mad. But how come you didn't talk to me about this before when it was happening, when you were confused? We tell each other everything." The older girl was more hurt than anything. She thought that she made it clear to her little sister that she could come to her for absolutely anything, and to know that Dani struggled with this on her own for so long, made her feel bad that she had no idea and couldn't help.

"Because I was scared, Denise. I was scared that you would judge me, tell me that everything I was feeling was wrong, and wouldn't want to have anything to do with me anymore," Dani confessed.

Denise closed her eyes and shook her head. "Dani, you are my sister. You are basically all the family I have left. Why would I not want to have anything to do with you just because you're gay? Do you honestly think I'm that type of person?"

"No, but I was just scared and thinking the worst," the blonde explained. She began to relax a bit more, relieved that her sister seemed fine with everything. "So you're not mad or freaked out about me being a lesbian?"

The older girl cringed slightly at the question. This was all so very new to her and she never thought those words would be coming out of her little sister's mouth. "I'm only mad that you waited this long to tell me. And as far as you being a...a lesbian, I wouldn't say that I'm freaked out, just a bit shocked. It's going to take some time for me to get used to it though," Denise replied.

"There's nothing for you to get used to. I'm still the same Dani. The same Dani who happens to have a girlfriend, instead of a boyfriend," she teased.

The older girl chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right." The more Denise thought about it, the more she realized that her younger sister being gay wasn't the end of the world or a big deal to be concerned about. She didn't expect such news, but all that mattered to her when it came to Dani was that she was happy, healthy, and heading toward the right direction in life. She was graduating college soon, she was healthy physically and mentally (she hoped), and if Santana made her happy, that's all Denise cared about. The heart wants what the heart wants.

"So, tell me about Santana."

Dani smiled as a blush appeared on her cheeks. "Santana is great," she began. She told her sister that her and the darker girl have only been official for a month or so, but they had strong feelings for each other ever since they first met, wanting to take things slow and get to know each other more. She talked about how sweet, caring, and funny Santana is and how much the taller girl made her feel beautiful and special.

"Awwww," Denise cooed. She was a sucker for romance novels and sappy movies, and generally the whole idea of romance, so all of what Dani was telling her was making her get emotional.

Dani rolled her eyes. "Stop," she said with a smile.

"I can't help it, you know how I get," the older girl defended. "But I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy. That's all the matters."

"Thanks. So can she spend the break with us?" The blonde asked, excited.

"Yeah, she can stay."

"Yay! Thank you, thank you!" Dani squealed then got up to hug her big sister.

"Yeah, yeah," Denise replied, returning the hug.

Dani informed Santana that her sister approved and she could stay for the Christmas break. The taller girl was excited and they instantly began to plan out their entire time together in New York. They were both heading back to campus the next day, which gave them the night alone since Christine wasn't going back until Sunday.

* * *

"San!" Dani called once she spotted her girlfriend walking through a door leaving the airport. Once she got back to campus, she took Santana's car and drove to the airport to pick her up.

Santana walked to where the blonde was waiting once she saw her and hugged her tight. "I missed you so much," she said into her girlfriend's ear.

Dani smiled and hugged her girlfriend back. "I missed you more."

They loaded the car with Santana's luggage then headed back to campus.

"I told Denise about me...about us," Dani said once they were curled up in her bed that night.

Santana widened her eyes. "You did? What did she say?" She figured the blonde's sister must've been okay with it since she was allowed to spend an entire month with them.

"She was shocked, to say the least, but she's okay with it. As long as I'm happy, she's good. She _was_ mad at me for keeping it a secret from her all this time, though. But, she got over it quickly," Dani explained.

Santana chuckled softly. "That's great. I had a feeling she would be fine with it. Your sister is really cool."

"Yeah she is."

"I wish the people in my family could be more understanding like her and my parents," the darker girl stated, thinking about what she had to deal with for Thanksgiving.

"I know, babe," Dani whispered, then pecked Santana's lips softly. She felt horrible knowing that her girlfriend endured years of her own family making her feel miserable about something she couldn't control.

"I'm really glad that I get a break this year." Santana couldn't wait to spend her break away at Dani's. She could actually look forward to the holidays and not avoid going into the living room where everyone would stare and make comments.

"Me too," the blonde said with a smile. She caressed her thumb along the taller girl's cheek, then leaned in to kiss her lips. She was looking forward to every night being like this for a whole month after the semester ended.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Your reviews are great! :)**

**Im thinking of making the next chapter rated M, their first sexytime :D What do you guys think about that? Yes? No? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's Chapter 18 guys =)**

**NOTE: This chapter is RATED, smut ahead!**

* * *

There was only two weeks left of the semester after the Thanksgiving break. One more week of class, then the dreaded finals week. Both Dani and Santana were excited to finish, wanting to get everything over with so they could head to New York and begin their vacation together.

"Soo, looking forward to your break, huh?" Christine asked her roommate. They were in the library with tons of books and notes studying for their finals next week.

"Yes I am," Dani replied with a grin.

"I bet you are," Christine said with a smirk. "I wish I had a big sister as cool as yours. It's nice that she's letting Santana stay with you guys."

"Yeah, she's the best."

There was silence for a moment, then Christine broke it. "So umm, I know this is probably none of my business, but have you guys…you know…done it yet?"

Dani looked across the table at her roommate then squinted her eyes. "No, we haven't. Why?" She asked.

"Just curious."

"Uh huh, more like nosey," the blonde teased. "Besides, if we did do it, you would be the first to know. You know I tell you like everything," she chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. But this is something more private. I'd understand if you didn't want to tell me," the other girl reasoned.

"Yeah you're right, but I wouldn't tell you every detail."

"Yeah, please don't," Christine said, scrunching up her face.

Dani rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"So are you guys ready to take that next step yet?"

The blonde put down her pen and sat back in her chair. "I think I'm ready, but I'm not sure about Santana. We've talked about it once or twice and we both agreed that we'd wait until the time was right. We want it to be special, you know? Perfect."

"Yeah, don't rush it," Christine agreed. "But all that time you guys will spend together when she goes home with you, I bet you guys will end up doing it over the break," she said with a wink.

Dani grinned and her cheeks began to turn pink. She knew her roommate was right. With Santana being in New York with her, sleeping in the same bed every night, she knew she wouldn't be able to resist the darker girl for long. But as much as Dani wanted to take things further with her girlfriend, she was still nervous because Jennifer was the only girl she'd been with and they basically had no clue what they were doing. What if she ruined their first time, unable to please Santana because of her experience, or lack there of. She was starting to feel inadequate.

The last week of class flew by. Everyone was busy getting their final assignments and projects taken care of. Now it was time for finals, the week of stress. Dani was pretty confident about her exams. Out of the five classes she took this semester, she only had two. She studied her ass off all week, making sure she was prepared. Since most of Santana's classes were hands on and performance based, she only had one written final, for her film studies class on the Tuesday of finals week.

"Ugh you guys are so lucky," Christine whined. She was sitting with Dani, Santana, and Rachel in the dining hall for dinner on Sunday. They were all talking about their finals and out of the group, she was the one who had the most exams next week.

"Well nobody told you to be a bio major and take seven classes this semester," Dani teased.

"I happen to like my major, thank you very much. And I had to take seven classes if I want to graduate on time with you losers in May," Christine shot back. She had five finals, starting the next day. Two of them were even scheduled on the same day, back to back. She had a long week ahead of her.

"Aww it'll be okay," Rachel said trying to cheer her up. "When will you be finished?"

"My last two are on Thursday, so I'll be out of here by Friday."

"Damn," the rest of them said at once. Dani and Santana were leaving Tuesday afternoon and Rachel catches her flight back to Lima on Wednesday.

"Yeah," Christine mumbled with a frown, picking at her food.

Tuesday finally arrived. Santana's final was scheduled at 9 in the morning and she was done by 11. Dani's final began at noon so she went back to their building and made her way to the blonde's room to wish her luck.

"Hey babe," Dani greeted the taller girl once she opened the door.

"Hey." Santana walked in and shut the door behind her. "You ready?" She asked, referring to her test.

"Yup, as ready as I'll ever be. I feel pretty good about it," the blonde replied.

"Good. I know you'll do great." The taller girl sat down on the blonde's bed and looked around on her side. "You haven't started packing yet, have you?"

Dani gave Santana an innocent smile. "No."

"Ugh, you're the worst," Santana said, pulling the shorter girl to sit on her lap.

Dani allowed herself to be pulled down and sat sideways on Santana's lap. "On the contrary, I think I'm the best," she said with a smile, circling her arms around the darker girl's neck.

Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and kissed her chin. "You'd be the best if you started packing."

"I always pack at the last minute. Did you start packing?"

"Yes, and I'm almost done."

"Good. Then that means you can help me pack when I finish my test," Dani said.

Santana shook her head as she grinned at the girl before her. "Worst."

The blonde giggled, then leaned down planting a kiss on the darker girl's lips.

Dani's exam went smoothly, she was finished in an hour and confident that she aced it. She headed back to her room to start packing and when she got there, Santana was already laying out some of her things on her bed. _Where have you been all my life? _Dani thought to herself with a smile.

"_You_ are the best," the shorter girl said after shutting the door.

Santana flashed her girlfriend a smile. "I know."

They worked side by side for the next 30 minutes, packing Dani's bags and making sure she wasn't leaving any essentials behind. Once everything was packed away, they checked out with their RAs, loaded Santana's car and headed for New York.

An hour and a half later, Dani was parking the car a few feet away from her apartment building. Santana was trying her best to hide how excited she was. She's been to New York only a few times when Nationals were held there and she loved every visit. Who doesn't love the city that never sleeps?

They pulled out their luggage and Dani led the way up to her apartment.

"Here we are," Dani said once they walked inside the door.

Santana looked around the spacious apartment and fell in love. It was cozy, nicely decorated and smelled like vanilla. "This place is amazing," she breathed.

Dani smiled up at her girlfriend, watching as she took in her surroundings. "Thanks. Come on, let's bring our bags to my room."

They rolled their suitcases across the apartment and into Dani's room. Santana looked around and grinned because the room had Dani written all over it. There was a TV mounted on the wall above her dresser. She had a full sized bed, with music notes painted on the wall above it. The desk and dresser had many little trinkets on top of them. Two shelf planks that were attached to the wall near her closet held books and framed pictures. Everything was neat and in place, just like it was at school. Santana made a mental note to brush up on her neatness at school and at home.

"You have a boom box?" The taller girl asked, eyes wide when she spotted it on the top shelf. She didn't know anyone their age who owned a boom box.

Dani laughed. "Yeah."

"You are so cool," the taller girl said as she continued to look around.

They settled in and unpacked their bags. Dani cleared out one of her drawers for Santana and made room in her closet. Usually it took Santana a while to feel completely comfortable in other people's homes, but she immediately felt comfortable in Dani's apartment, like she belonged there.

Denise arrived home around 6:30. "Hey Dan, I'm home!" She called from the front door.

"We're in the living room," the blonde called back.

The older woman made her way to the living room and saw her sister and Santana cuddled together on the sofa watching television. She smiled to herself and stood behind the sofa where they sat. "Hey Santana, nice to see you again, and welcome to our humble abode," she said with a friendly smile.

Santana looked up at the woman behind her. "Hi! Nice to see you too, and thanks so much for letting me stay here with you guys."

"Sure, no problem." She walked around and sat in the love seat next to the sofa. "I wanted to talk to you two about something really quickly."

Dani felt Santana tense up immediately, and wondered what her sister wanted to talk about. "Okay."

"I know you guys are adults, 21 years old. And Dani I know that your name is on the lease of this apartment along with mine, but I'm the oldest and I pay most of the bills here, so I want to set some ground rules," Denise stated, not too firmly.

Dani raised her eyebrows slightly as she looked at her sister. "Alright."

"Okay. So umm, I don't know if you guys plan on…you know…" Denise trailed off, hoping they catching on to what she was getting at. It was a bit embarrassing and awkward to talk with her younger sister about sex, especially with another girl.

Santana blushed and looked down at nothing in particular, embarrassed, while Dani put her head down in her hand.

"Okay, good. You know what I'm talking about. So yeah, if you do plan on doing…things, I ask that you please keep the door closed and pretty please keep the noise down to a minimu—"

"Okay! Yes, I got it. Keep the door closed, keep the noise down," Dani interrupted, wanting this conversation to be over. "Anything else?" she said with smile as she raised her head from her hand.

"Umm…no, that's pretty much it. You guys aren't high school teenagers, I won't tell you to leave the door open while you're in there alone or anything like that. I don't mind if you have a few people over, but no big spontaneous house parties, I don't need people in here fucking the place up."

Dani nodded. "Okay, got it."

"Alright." There was an awkward silence now as the older girl sat in the chair next to the couple on the sofa, who were still embarrassed from the conversation. "Oohh-kay, so have you guys eaten yet?" Denise asked, hoping to change the subject to ease the awkwardness.

"Nope, not yet," Dani replied.

"Okay, I'm gunna order Chinese. Yes?"

"Yes."

Denise rose from her seat and grabbed her phone from the kitchen counter to order dinner.

Santana turned and buried her head in the crook of Dani's neck. "That was horrible," she mumbled.

The blonde chuckled, running her fingers through the taller girl's hair. "Horrible indeed."

After dinner and watching a movie in the living room, the couple headed into Dani's room for the night. They changed into their pajamas and got comfortable in bed.

"I love your place," Santana said, getting lost in the blonde's brown eyes.

Dani smiled. "I'm glad you love it."

"And your sister, she's hilarious."

The shorter girl chuckled softly. "Yeah she's great. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"You're great," Santana said softly and leaned in to capture the blonde's lips.

Dani instantly kissed her back and it grew heated and passionate like it always did, but something about this kiss was a little more intense. As they fought for dominance, their tongues playing back and forth, there was something inside of them that they wanted to set free. Their hands roamed each other's body and they moaned quietly from each other's delicate touch. Santana pulled Dani closer to her as she deepened the kiss more, then ran her hands under the blonde's sleep shirt, feeling her soft skin. "You feel so good," she whispered against her lips.

Dani couldn't bring words to her lips to respond. She just wanted the darker girl to keep touching and rubbing her.

"Can I take this off?" Santana asked, tugging at Dani's shirt.

"Yeah."

Dani extended her arms, allowing the darker girl to pull her shirt above her head.

Santana has seen the blonde in her bra before, but something about this moment was different. They were close, touching, kissing, and it felt amazing. She kissed the shorter girl deeply, adjusting their position so that she was straddling Dani's hips. The taller girl ran a trail of kisses from her lips to her cheek, then down to her jaw until she stopped at her neck. She kissed and licked on a sweet spot she discovered a few weeks back on the blonde's neck, causing a moan to leave her lips.

Dani's hands got lost in the darker girl's hair as she enjoyed the feeling of her lips and tongue on her neck. She gently held the brunette's head in place so she could enjoy it a little while longer before loosening her grip.

Santana moved her trail of kisses down to Dani's collarbone, then under her bra and down her flat stomach. She went back up and kissed the blonde's lips softly while her hands gripped each side of her bare waist.

Dani glided her fingertips down the length of Santana's arms, then caressed her sides outside of her tank top. She reached the bottom and pulled on the hem of the fabric. "Can I?" She asked, breaking the kiss and looking up at the girl above her.

"Of course." Santana let Dani remove her top, then continued to kiss her lips.

The blonde thought about it for a moment and she decided that she wanted to take things further between them. She felt like she was going to explode of the taller girl didn't touch her. She opened her legs, making sure there was enough room and gently pulled the taller girl down onto her.

Santana was beyond turned on by Dani's gesture. She laid her weight onto the girl below her, never breaking the kiss, then slowly began to grind her hips against the blonde.

Dani moaned at the contact and bucked her hips up, matching Santana's rhythm. She parted from her girlfriend's lips as their breathing became heavy and fast.

The darker girl looked down at her girlfriend with eyes full of lust and want. She was ready. Admiring Dani's face and how sexy she looked at this moment made her want to scream. She propped her upper body up, supporting it with one hand pressed on the bed beside the blonde's face. She placed her other hand on the side of Dani's face then moved it down to her chest. Her hand ghosted over the blonde's bra, she wanted it off.

"You can take it off if you want," DAni said, slightly nervous. She couldn't believe she was initially giving someone permission to take her underwear off.

Santana looked into the shorter girls eyes. "Are you sure?" She wanted her to be completely sure.

"Yes."

Santana leaned down to kiss Dani's lips while her hand moved around to her back and unhooked the black bra. After pulling it off, exposing her breasts, she trailed kisses down from her mouth until her lips came in contact with one breast. She traced a circle of kisses around it, then took the nipple in her mouth.

Dani gasped softly and closed her eyes, allowing the feeling to wash over her. Santana began to roll her other nipple between her fingers, causing a moan to leave her lips. The taller girl began to move her kisses back up and stopped when she reached Dani's chin. The blonde closed her eyes again as Santana ran her hand over her breast, lightly squeezing and massaging it.

Santana moved her hand down to the shorter girls pajama pants and hooked her finger inside. "May I?"

Dani opened her eyes and found the darker girls eyes on her. "So polite," she said with a smirk.

"Mami raised me well," Santana replied with a grin.

"You may."

The brunette pulled Dani's pants down and the blonde finished taking them off with her feet. She ran her hand along the side of the shorter girl's bare thigh as her lips sucked on her neck. Dani opened her legs more and Santana began to move her hand from the outside to the inside of her thigh, coming dangerously close to her core.

Dani's breathing began to escalate once the darker girl's hand softly touched the inside of her thigh. She felt her hand move closer and closer to her core and the anticipation was killing her. She needed to be touched now. She took control, grabbing the brunette's wrist and directing it toward her center.

Santana was shocked, she wasn't sure if Dani was ready to take the next step, but what she just did, answered her question. "Are you sure?" She asked, moving from her neck so she could look at the girl beneath her.

"Yes, are you?"

"Very."

"Okay, so please touch me," Dani begged. She was about to go crazy.

Santana grinned and removed the blonde's panties. She kissed her lips and pushed her leg to the side to give her better access. She slid two fingers along Dani's folds and couldn't believe how wet she was. "Jesus, you're soaking wet."

She watched Dani's head fly back once she began to circle her clit and thought she was the most beautiful girl she has ever seen.

Dani tried to control the volume of the moans that escaped her lips, being mindful of her sister's rule, but the more Santana's hand was between her legs, the louder she heard herself become. She bit down on her lip to suppress her moans and it helped a little. The brunette slowly slid one finger inside of her tight entrance. "Oh my god," she moaned as quietly as she could.

Once Santana's finger was all the way inside, she pulled out just as slow as she entered. She continued at this pace for a few moments then sped up, pressing the heel of her hand against the hood of the blonde's clit.

"Mmm, please don't stop," the blonde whispered as she pushed her hips up keeping up with the taller girls hand. She felt like her body was on fire, in a good way, from the amount of pleasure she was feeling. She gasped loudly when Santana's finger curled up inside of her, hitting her g spot. "D-Do that again," she pleaded.

"You like that?" The brunette asked as she kissed her neck.

"Y-Yess, please keep going," she moaned.

"You sound so sexy when you beg." Santana kept stroking her finger in and out, curling it up and hitting that spot, driving Dani crazy. She knew she was close to her release. "Are you gunna come for me, baby?"

"I'm so close, San," she breathed.

The darker girl leaned down to suck on one of the blonde's nipples to give her an extra push to send her off the edge.

Dani's body was going insane from what the taller girl was doing to her. She was getting closer and closer to her orgasm. Santana bit down hard on her nipple, sending her over the edge. She grabbed the back of Santana's head with one hand while the other grabbed onto the sheets below her as an orgasm took over her body.

Santana removed her mouth from Dani's breast and watched her face contort in pleasure. She held her finger inside of the blonde's clenched walls as her body tensed up beneath her, then trembled. As the blonde started to come down from her high, the darker girl placed kisses along her chest and neck and reluctantly pulled her finger out. She rubbed her sensitive clit slowly, causing the blonde's body to jolt slightly. "You are so beautiful,"

"And you are amazing," Dani replied smiling up at her girlfriend. She leaned up to kiss the taller girl's lips, then flipped them over, switching positions. She never stopped kissing the brunette as she unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side. She moved her lips to her ear. "I'm don't think I'm as good at this as you are, so don't laugh," she whispered.

Santana laughed softly. "Just do what you feel, baby. It's not always about experience."

Dani thought that Santana always knew what to say to make her feel at ease. She began to suck on the darker girl's bottom lip while her hands caressed her breasts, causing the sexiest moan to erupt from the taller girl's lips. She continues for a long moment, just to enjoy the sounds it was producing, then led her lips down to one of Santana's breasts. Dani sucked gently on her erect nipple and tugged at it with her teeth before giving the other breast the same attention. She licked down the darker girl's abs and felt hands lace in her hair. Once the blonde ran out of stomach, her tongue was met with the fabric of Santana's pajama pants. She looked up at her girlfriend with asking eyes and the brunette nodded. She pulled down her pants and underwear at once. "Is it okay if I...?" Dani has never performed oral sex on Jennifer, but it was something she has wanted to try.

"Only if you want to," Santana said softly, propping herself up on her elbows.

Dani scooted down to give herself better access to the taller girl's core. She opened her thighs more and licked up the brunette's slit.

Santana breathed in pleasure from the feeling of Dani's warm and wet tongue on her core.

"Wow, you taste really good." The blonde licked and kissed the darker girls second pair of lips, hearing her moan in a way she never heard from her before. She decided to focus on her clit after a while, grazing her teeth over it and pulling it into her mouth to suck.

Santana was usually pretty loud in bed, especially when being pleasured down there. She had one had delved into the blonde's hair while the other was over her mouth to keep her from screaming. For somebody who has never done this before, Dani was nailing it on her first try. "That feels so good, baby. Don't stop," she whispered.

The blonde was feeling a little more confident and decided to add a finger so she could hear more of those sexy moans. She continued to suck on Santana's clit and eased a finger inside of her causing groan from her throat.

"More, baby I need more."

"What do you want, baby?

"Add another finger."

Dani complied and pushed a second finger inside of the brunette.

"Oh gosh. Faster, baby, please," Santana begged. As the blonde pumped faster inside of her, her eyes rolled back and her back collapsed onto the bed. She couldn't hold herself up on her shoulders anymore as her body was weakening with pleasure, every second.

Dani pumped faster and faster, still holding her mouth in place as she sucked, then curled her fingers up, repeating what the brunette did to her not to long ago.

This definitely did it for Santana as she cried out, one arm across her mouth and the other hand tangled in Dani's hair. Her hips rose up, smashing her core more into the blonde's mouth and deepening the fingers inside. Her body tensed in pleasure, then her hips fell back onto the bed once the orgasm was coming to an end.

Dani let Santana ride out her orgasm once she came back down, keeping her fingers inside and placing light kisses along the inside of her thighs. She pulled her fingers out a few moments later and sucked them clean as she made her way back up the brunette's body.

"Fuck, that was so good," Santana breathed, still trying to catch her breath.

Dani straddled the taller girl's waist, looking down at her. "Really?" She asked with a wide smile.

"Really." Santana pulled the shorter girl's head down and kissed her lips, moaning at the taste of herself on her lips and tongue.

"You have the sexiest moan," Dani whispered against against her lips.

"You have the sexiest everything," Santana replied.

Dani moved from on top of her girlfriend, lying down next to her. They tangled their bodies together under the cover as they continued to kiss slowly and softly, happily exhausted.

The blonde's lips slowed down as sleep began to takeover her. Santana wasn't far behind. She watched as Dani drifted off to sleep, a lazy smile forming on her lips. "I think I'm falling in love with you," she whispered. Seconds later, she could no longer keep her eyes open as sleep took over her as well.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed :) **

**Feel free to tell me what you thought, please! **

**If you're interested in another smut piece from me, I wrote a Dantana oneshot called 'Strawberry Shortcake, Cream On Top'. You can read it on my tumblr page: .com **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi, people =) **

**Here's Chapter 19, enjoy!**

* * *

The sunlight blasted through the window, hitting Dani in the face as she slept. She tightened her eyes for a moment then slowly opened them. She groaned quietly from the glare that hit her eyes and covered her face with her arm. Hearing the girl next to her squirm, the blonde peeked from under her arm to watch her girlfriend. Santana had her face pressed against her pillow, with her arms under it, like she always does when she sleeps. The blanket was lying across her butt, exposing her bare tanned back. Dani couldn't take the light anymore and got up from the bed to close the curtains.

"Mmm, where are you going?" Santana asked, her voice husky from sleep. She pulled the blanket up to cover her whole body.

"To close the curtains, it's too bright," the blonde replied. She dragged her feet to the window, holding a sheet around her body so she wouldn't flash anyone. After closing them, she sleepily walked back to her bed, removing the sheet from around her and climbed in under the blanket next to her girlfriend.

Santana turned over to her side and pulled Dani closer. "Come here." She wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist and brushed their lips together. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm great," the shorter girl replied with a smile. "You?"

"Fantastic."

Dani giggled and nuzzled her head into Santana's bare chest, listening to her heartbeat.

The taller girl closed her eyes and ran her fingers through the blonde's hair. "Last night was amazing," she whispered.

"It was," Dani mumbled, then placed a soft kiss on the darker girl's chest. She marveled at the softness and warmth of the darker girl's skin and continued to kiss, nibble and lick at her chest. Scooting herself down some, the blonde's lips made contact with Santana's breast and lightly began to kiss it, earning moans and sounds of approval.

Santana kept her eyes closed as she allowed Dani to please her. She couldn't think of a better way to wake up. "Baby, that feels so good," she breathed. She held the blonde's head in place as she started to suck harshly on her nipple. The brunette tried to control her moans, but had a hard time succeeding.

"It's okay to be a little loud. Denise is at work," Dani reminded.

Santana was glad, remembering it was a weekday and they had the apartment to themselves. She didn't have to hold back her reactions to Dani's touch as much as she did the night before. She moaned her girlfriend's name as the blonde's lips continued on her nipple, then traveled up to her neck and eventually made their way to her lips.

As Dani kissed Santana softly, she roamed her right hand along her tall, slender body. She explored every toned body part until her hand landed between the darker girl's legs. After lifting Santana's leg up some to give her hand more room, she glided two fingers along her wet core, causing the taller girl to gasp.

"You're wet already," Dani said against the brunette's lips with a smirk.

Santana grinned, then gasped again suddenly when she felt the blonde's finger rubbing against her clit. Her eyes closed slowly as Dani's fingers were doing wonders down there, not knowing why the shorter girl was so afraid that she wouldn't be good in bed. She smashed their lips together, moving her hips slightly to create more friction. "Inside," she moaned.

Dani was too focused on pleasing her lover that she barely heard her. "Say that again, babe," she said softly, planting kissed on her chin and neck.

"I need you inside of me, baby. I'm so close," Santana repeated.

The blonde complied and slid two fingers inside of the taller girl.

"Mmm," the darker girl moaned in pleasure.

Dani began to thrust her fingers in and out as Santana ground her hips forward against them. The blonde could tell that the taller girl was close to her release. She began to suck on her bottom lip firmly and a few seconds later, felt the moist walls around her fingers clench.

Santana cried out as an intense orgasm washed over her, holding onto Dani for dear life. As she rode it out, the shorter girl held her fingers inside and placed tender kisses along her neck and face, patiently waiting.

The blonde released her fingers after a few moments, causing the darker girl to whimper from the loss of contact. She brought her hand up to her mouth and gave her fingers one slow suck before placing them into Santana's mouth to suck after her.

The taller girl sucked the rest of herself from Dani's fingers then leaned forward to kiss her lips. "Your turn." She hovered herself over the blonde as she turned to lye on her back, opening her legs. Santana returned the favor and 15 minutes later, helped Dani achieve the same intense orgasm.

"Best morning ever," Dani breathed once she caught her breath after her body relaxed.

Santana giggled as she held the blonde close, their foreheads touching. The shorter girl smiled as she closed her eyes, then licked her lips. The brunette watched her girlfriend's face, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. "So beautiful."

Dani's eyes fluttered open to see Santana watching her, making her blush. "Shall we shower?"

"Together," Santana asked. They'd never showered together before and it sounded exciting.

"Yeah, if you want to. Conserves water," Dani said with a grin.

Santana chuckled. "I'd love to."

They pulled themselves out of bed and picked out underwear and clothes to wear for the day. The shower lasted about 30 minutes because they couldn't refrain themselves from being silly and wanting to touch and kiss one another. Taking their relationship to the next level has definitely been satisfying. They made each other feel even more beautiful and wanted.

Dani planned to take Santana out for the day and show her around the city. She treated her to brunch at one of her favorite local diners around the corner from the apartment after they finished showering and got dressed. She showed her all of her favorite high school hangout spots, where she loved to shop, then they headed to 42nd street, Times Square.

"Times Square is the best!" Santana said excitedly. They walked hand in hand down 42nd street and she loved how alive and upbeat the city was. It was definitely more exciting than Lima.

"It is. I used to come here like everyday, just to walk around and admire the scene. It never gets old," Dani replied. She smiled as she watched her girlfriend look around and take in her surroundings. She was glad Santana was enjoying herself.

They went into a few stores to look around and Santana bought little New York souvenirs for her and her parents.

"Dani, we have to get one!" the darker girl exclaimed when they walked by a man drawing a caricature for a little girl and her dog. "I've always wanted one!"

Dani chuckled. "Okay, we can get one."

"Do you have any of these?" The taller girl asked as they stood next to the artist waiting for their turn.

"No, I've always been afraid they'd make me look ugly," Dani confessed, scrounging up her face.

"You and ugly do not belong in the same sentence," Santana said as she watched the man draw effortlessly on the paper in front of him.

The blonde giggled and leaned up on her toes to press a kiss on the taller girl's cheek. "You're so sweet."

Santana looked down at her girlfriend and smiled. She pecked the blonde's lips then returned her attention to the drawing.

"Thank you!" The little girl said with a huge smile when the artist showed her the finished product. Her mom paid him and they headed down the street.

"Alright, who's next?" He said, and looked up at the couple next to him. "Would you lovely ladies like one?"

"Yes," they both replied. They sat down on the small bench in front of him, next to all of his equipment.

"You guys are beautiful. Are you together?" he asked as he glanced down at their laced fingers and prepared the utensils and sketchpad he needed.

"Thank you, and yes we are," Dani answered.

"That's wonderful! You guys in looove?" He smirked as he dragged the last word and winked.

Both girls froze, not knowing what to say. They haven't said the 'L' word yet. Well, if you don't count what Santana said the night before. And what she said was true; she did feel herself falling in love with Dani. The blonde didn't judge her for how she was in the past, she was genuine and kind, talented, ambitious, caring and absolutely beautiful. She wanted to say it, but they've only been together for a few months and didn't want to scare Dani away.

The shorter girl was pretty sure she was beginning to fall in love with Santana after the whole ordeal with Jennifer around Thanksgiving, but told herself it was a bit ridiculous being that they've only been together a little over a month at the time.

The artist noticed how both girls blushed and looked down nervously. "Whoops, I guess that topic hasn't come up yet," he said, feeling bad for putting them in that situation. "Anyways, my name is Mark and I will be drawing your lovely faces today. Is there anything about yourselves that you want to share so I could incorporate it into the piece?"

"Umm, I love music and I play guitar," Dani stated. She looked over at Santana, waiting for her answer.

"Uhh, I was a cheerleader in high school and I want to get into film and acting," the brunette responded.

"Ok, great! Now you guys just sit tight and look straight ahead at me," Mark ordered, and then began his work. He worked on their drawing for the next 15 minutes, telling them to smile or laugh here and there, then he was done. "Ok ladies, what do you think?" he turned the sketchpad around for the couple to see and watched their faces light up.

"Oh my god, it's perfect!" Dani squealed. Mark drew both girls with enormous heads, emphasizing their features. There were music notes floating around Dani as she wore an electric guitar in front of her while she held a microphone in one hand and Santana's hand in the other. The brunette stood next to her with a sexy cheerleader outfit and holding a black and white clapboard slate. There were a few hearts drawn around the couple and Mark's signature at the bottom right corner of the page.

"I love it! Look babe, he even got your chin right," Santana pointed out.

Dani glared at the girl next to her. "I've noticed."

The taller girl laughed and lifted her hand to pinch her girlfriend's chin.

They thanked Mark and paid him, then continued on their way. Santana admired their caricature in her hand as they walked. "See, I told you that you and ugly don't belong in the same sentence. Even with a huge head, you still look hot," she commented.

Dani laughed. "Okay, okay. I guess I was wrong."

They spent the rest of the day in the city, then made their way back to the apartment after picking up dinner for the night. Once they arrived back, Denise was already home from work.

"Hey guys, how was your day?" The older woman asked.

"It was great. I showed San around and we went to Times Square," Dani answered as she sat the bags of food on the counter in the kitchen.

"Oh, nice. How did you like it, Santana?"

"It was great, I loved it," the taller girl said with a smile. "Look, we got a caricature made." She handed Dani's sister the picture.

"Aww, this is adorable you guys!" Denise exclaimed as she examined the piece.

They helped themselves to their food and relaxed for the rest of the night.

"Ohh, I think I have a frame for our picture!" Dani said and hopped out of her bed where they were laying down watching a movie. She went into her closet and a few moments later pulled out a simple black 8 by 10 frame. She grabbed their caricature from her dresser and neatly placed it inside the frame. She scanned her room to find a place to put it and decided on the bottom self on the wall where there was an empty space.

"Perfect," she said after she placed it. She smiled when she felt a pair of slim arms wrap around her torso from behind and melted into her girlfriend's embrace.

"Just like you," Santana said softly into the blonde's ear.

"I'm far from perfect, babe." Dani turned to face the taller girl and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"You're perfect to me."

The shorter girl blushed and met her lips with Santana's for a sweet kiss.

* * *

**Review/comment/feedback!**

**Unfortunately, my winter break is coming to an end and I'll be starting classes on Tuesday, so I won't be able to update as frequently :( Once I start getting into the semester with all of my work, I'll try to update every 2 or 3 days.**


	20. Chapter 20

**100 reviews! You guys are great!**

**Here's Chapter 20, guys. Enjoy!**

Christmas was coming in a few days. Every year, it was like a tradition for Dani and Denise to decorate every inch of their apartment for the holidays and Santana was happy to be a part of it. They had loads of fun decorating the Christmas tree and turning the apartment into Santa's second home.

Dani and Santana were trying to be discreet as possible about getting their gifts. What they weren't aware of was that they both asked Denise to pick up the gifts they wanted to get for each other, which amused the older girl.

"Denise, I finally know what else I want to get Santana for Christmas!" Her older sister already helped her get one thing for Santana. While the brunette was in the shower, Dani took the opportunity to speak to her older sister alone. "Could you go pick it up, please, please! I'll give you the money," she begged.

Denise chuckled as she sipped on a cup of coffee. "Alright, I'll go get it. Let me finish my coffee first." While she finished her drink, Dani told her exactly what to get and from what store.

When Santana finished showering and getting dressed, she walked into the living room where Dani was sitting on the sofa, flipping through channels. "Where's Denise?" She asked as she sat down next to the blonde.

"Oh, she umm, had to go somewhere. She said she'd be right back," Dani responded, keeping her eyes on the television. She was afraid that if she looked at her girlfriend, her face would give it all away.

Santana rested her head on the blonde's shoulder and laced their fingers together. "We really did a great job with the tree," she said admiring it, as it stood tall across from them.

"Yeah, I feel like our trees get better and better every year," Dani stated. She finally found something to watch and set the remote down as she laid her head on top of Santana's.

20 minutes into the movie they were watching, Dani got an idea. An ice skating rink just opened up in Central Park and she thought it would be fun if they went. "Hey, do you know how to ice skate?" She asked, taking her attention away from the TV to look down at her girlfriend.

Santana lifted her head and placed her chin on the blonde's shoulder. "Umm, the last time I went ice skating, I was about 14," she recalled, slightly embarrassed.

Dani's eyes went wide. "14?! That's like seven years ago!"

The taller girl shut her eyes tight, "I know, I know."

"I know it's cold as a bitch outside, but what do you say we go check out the rink they just opened in Central Park?"

"It is cold…" Santana didn't really care about the cold. She was just nervous about getting out there and busting her ass. Like Dani said, it's been seven years since she last put on a pair of ice skates.

Dani pouted, knowing Santana always gave in when she did that. "Please, baby? It'll be fun."

"Ugh, fine."

"Yay! Come on!" The blonde pecked the taller girl on the lips and dragged her into her bedroom so they could get ready.

It was 20 degrees outside so they put on layers and made sure they wore a hat, scarf and gloves. Dani texted her sister to let her know they were leaving, then headed out. Once they arrived to the rink in the park, they rented skates in their size and made their way onto the ice. It wasn't too crowded, but there were enough people there, bundled up as they glided along the ice and sang along to the Christmas music that came from the speakers around the rink. There were a great deal of kids with their parents and couples skating hand in hand.

"Dan, don't go too fast," Santana pleaded as she held tightly on to the blonde's hand. She barely remembered how to do this and was hoping she would get the hang of it soon and not fall on her behind.

Dani giggled as she watched her girlfriend stumble a little and try to skate easily along the ice. "Okay, babe. I got you, don't worry." She skillfully turned to where she was in front of Santana and started to skate backwards, guiding her around the rink while she held both of her hands. She helped the taller girl get the hang of it and they were having a blast.

"I definitely need to pick this up again, I can't believe I went all those years without it." Santana forgot how fun ice-skating was and promised to start doing it again every year in the winter. After about an hour of skating, their faces were turning red from the cold and they decided to return their skates and get hot chocolate at a nearby Starbucks.

"See, I told you it would be fun," Dani said as they stood in line.

After receiving their drinks, they wasted no time consuming it, savoring the flavor and warmth as it went down.

It's Christmas Eve and the girls are excited. They couldn't wait to reveal what they got one another for Christmas. The gifts they got were already wrapped and placed under the tree with a few other presents. Santana's parents mailed her gift and it arrived in the mail about a week ago, along with a gift from Rachel. She mailed their gifts out to Lima as well. They lounged around for most of the day and watched tons of Christmas movies, singing along to the music.

Dani kept eyeing the large rectangular wrapped gift under the tree with her name on it, from Santana and was so curious about what it was. She was hoping her girlfriend didn't go overboard with her gift and spend loads of money.

"You will find out soon enough," Santana said. She looked over at her girlfriend and saw her looking under the tree.

"It's just so big. I'm curious."

"Well, maybe I can help keep your mind off of it," the taller girl said with a smirk and leaned down to kiss the blonde. They were cuddled up on the sofa, alone in the apartment. Denise attended a Christmas party her job was throwing and told the couple not to expect her until midnight.

Dani smiled and kissed the taller girl back, placing her hand along the side of her face. They made out slowly and softly, in no rush, just savoring and appreciating the nearness of one another. Dani ended the kiss and looked into Santana's brown eyes. "You know, you didn't have to get me anything. You being here is my Christmas gift. I couldn't ask for anything else this year," she said softly.

Santana returned the blonde's gaze and a smile slowly appeared on her lips. In this moment, she was one hundred percent sure that she was in love with Dani. She placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips. "So does that mean I should return your present?"

Dani giggled. "No need for that, its already here. Plus, everything is probably closed by now anyways."

Santana laughed and pecked her lips one more time. "We should make cookies for Santa," she suggested.

"Yes, we should!" Dani said excitedly.

They baked cookies together and eggnog, still singing along with the movies. A little before midnight, Denise arrived back home. She grabbed a cookie from the counter and said goodnight to Dani and Santana as she made her way to her bedroom, exhausted. They turned the TV off and got ready for bed. A few minutes later, they were dozing off in each other's arms.

Santana woke up first the next morning at 9:30. She was holding Dani from behind, as she lay there sound asleep. She smiled to herself, knowing that it was Christmas day and couldn't wait for Dani to open her gift. Santana moved some of Dani's hair and placed a kiss on the back of her neck, causing the blonde to stir in her arms. "Wake up, baby."

Dani groaned. "Mmm, five more minutes," she whined. She turned so she was facing the taller girl and latched herself onto her.

Santana chuckled quietly as the blonde hugged her and buried her head into her neck. "Okay." She closed her eyes and stroked Dani's back, patiently waiting.

Minutes later, Dani rolled onto her back and rubbed her eyes and she began to fully wake up.

"Are you awake now?" Santana asked with a smile.

"Yeah."

The taller girl kissed the blonde's cheek. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Dani pecked Santana's lips and they got out of bed. They walked over to Denise's room, hand in had, and knocked on her door to wake her up. "Denny, wake up, time to open presents!"

"I'm coming! Dan, put some coffee on for me please?" the older woman called.

"Okay."

They walked into the kitchen and Dani started the coffee for her sister while Santana made hot chocolate for them.

"Morning, guys. Merry Christmas!" Denise greeted when she arrived in the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Alright, time for presents," Denise said with excitement.

They all took their beverages in the living room and made themselves comfortable. Denise handed her sister all of the presents with her name on it and did the same for Santana. She opened her gifts first, receiving many oohs and ahhs from the couple. She practically screamed when she opened the gift she got from her little sister and Santana. They know how much the older woman loves coffee and they bought her a new Keurig coffee maker.

"Thank you so much! You guys are the best!"

Santana opened her presents next. She opened the ones from her parents first, then went on to Rachel's and something Denise picked up for her. She saved Dani's gift for last and unwrapped the box. Once she opened it after she got the wrapping paper off, she gasped. "Dani!" She said with a huge smile. The blonde got her a mocha colored Michael Kors handbag.

"I know how much you love your bags and when we were in Macy's the other day, I saw you eyeing this one. Do you like it?"

"Yes! Thank you so much, baby!"

"There's one more thing. Look inside the bag," Dani said eagerly. She looked on with a smile as her girlfriend opened the bag and looked inside.

Santana pulled out an envelope and sat the bag down next to her. "What's this?"

"Open it."

The darker girl opened the envelope and unfolded the sheet of paper that was inside. She read what was on the paper to herself and she swears her mouth dropped to the floor. "Dani…" she breathed. "You…you got me…" she couldn't even get her words out. Dani got her a special package deal for 10 acting classes at NYU in the summer with the one and only Jennifer Lawrence. She looked up from the paper at her girlfriend who sat next to her, her mouth still hanging open. _This girl is truly amazing,_ she thought. She pulled Dani in for a tight hug. "You…I don't even…oh my god." Santana was on the verge of tears. This was the most thoughtful and brilliant gift she has ever received.

Dani laughed softly at her girlfriend's inability to form a complete sentence and was proud of herself. She knew Santana would like it, but she didn't know it would leave her speechless.

"This is so great. Dani thank you so much," the taller girl said and placed several kisses on the blonde's lips.

"You're welcome. It's for any ten days during this upcoming summer between June 25th and August 31st."

"I can't believe…how did you…?"

"Don't worry. Denise knows a few of the faculty at NYU in the Performing Arts department and I got a discount on the package. The bag was on sale at Macy's too," she chuckled. She didn't want Santana to worry about how much everything cost.

The taller girl looked over at Denise and thanked her. "Okay your turn, babe, before I start crying," Santana joked.

The blonde giggled and began to open her gifts. She did the same and saved her girlfriend's gift for last. From Santana, there was two wrapped presents, the big rectangular one she's been looking at all week and a smaller one. She opened the smaller one first and pulled out a leather blazer. "Oh my god! It's the one from H&M!" she yelled. When she saw this special edition blazer in the store, she fell in love ten times.

"Yeah, you were practically drooling over it. I was a little jealous," Santana teased.

Dani laughed, "Thanks babe."

"You're welcome. Now open the other one." The bigger gift is what she was mostly excited for.

The blonde ripped the wrapping paper off of the second present while Santana and Denise looked on intently. "Oh my god, Santana!" she screamed in shock. The taller girl got her a 61 key Panasonic digital keyboard.

"I know you've been getting piano lessons from one of your music professors, so I thought I'd get you your own keyboard for when you practice."

Dani threw herself on Santana, hugging her and placing kisses all over her face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is the best gift ever."

"Hey!" Denise called.

Dani immediately corrected herself. "_One_ of the best gifts ever."

After everything was opened, they turned on the TV and cleaned up all of the wrapping paper and trash. Santana Skyped with her parents and Rachel, wishing them a Merry Christmas and thanked them for her gifts. She also told them about the NYU classes Dani got her and they were all impressed and called her a lucky girl. This was one of the best Christmases she has had in a long time since she came out to her family and she was so thankful to have met Dani to make this possible.

They all enjoyed their Christmas, singing carols, watching the all day marathon of A Christmas Story, calling all their friends and relatives, and preparing Christmas dinner. Denise opened up her new coffee maker and couldn't wait to use it. Dani and Santana sat together on the floor in the living room and opened the keyboard box that it came in and set everything up. The blonde was excited to try out all the features and practice what she's been learning. Once dinner was ready, they all sat at the kitchen table, ready to eat.

"Looks like Thanksgiving all over again," Dani laughed.

"It looks delicious," Santana said, eyeing every dish on the table.

They enjoyed the food and felt full after eating so much. Denise loved making big dinners like this because it meant she didn't have to cook for another few days.

"Alright you guys, Merry Christmas. I'm gunna head to my room and relax for the night," Denise said after they put the food away and cleaned up the kitchen.

"Okay. We're gunna go to my room too. Good night," Dani responded.

They changed into their special Christmas PJs and got into bed. Dani brought the keyboard with them and they sat on the bed while she practiced and played some of the songs she's been learning.

"I…I have another gift for you," Santana said, nervously.

"Another one? Baby no, you've given me more than enough," Dani said as she stopped playing.

"It's nothing I had to pay for or anything." The taller girl went to the dresser and opened the drawer that Dani cleared out for her and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. She climbed back onto the bed, sitting across from her girlfriend and handed the paper to her.

Dani took it and looked at Santana. "What's this?"

"Open it…"

The blonde slid the keyboard off of her lap and opened the piece of paper and read the neat handwriting.

Dani,

You are the last person I think about before I go to sleep, and the first person I think about when I wake up. This is the happiest I've been in a long time, thanks to you and these past few months with you have been amazing. I'm just going to come out and say that I love you. I love you, Dani. I love your light brown eyes, I love your sense of humor, I love how compassionate you are, I love your ambition, I love your body, I love your laugh, I love the dimple in your chin…I love your existence. It almost scares me how hard and fast I've fallen for you. You make me better. You make me believe that true love does exist and I believe I have found my true love. I hope this doesn't scare you, that is not my intention. It was kind of hard for me to tell you this in person, so I decided to write it down.

I Love You, Dani Price.

-Santana

Dani looked up at the girl sitting across from her with eyes full of unshed tears after she read the letter. Santana just told her that she loved her. It was the one thing she's been wanting to say for some time now, but wasn't sure if Santana felt the same way and this letter put an end to all of her worries. She gazed at her beautiful girlfriend for a few more moments, taking it all in, then leaned in to place a firm kiss on her lips. "I love you too," she whispered.

Santana let out a small sigh of relief. "You do?"

"I do. I love you." The shorter girl kissed the brunettes lips again and showed her how much she loved her, all night long.

* * *

**review/comment/feedback :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys. I know it's been a few days. My first week of class was alright (for anyone interested to know, lol).**

**Here is Chapter 21, enjoy :)**

* * *

Dani and Santana were curled up in bed relaxing. They didn't have much planned for the day, and they loved waking up and just being in each other's arms until they decided to get up for breakfast.

"So what do you want to do for New Year?" Dani asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. It really doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you," Santana answered.

The blonde grinned and placed a soft kiss upon the darker girl's lips. "We should do something fun to bring in the New Year."

"Well what do you have in mind?"

"Maybe we could—" She was cut off by the sound of her phone's ringtone behind her on the nightstand. She reached to pick it up and see who was calling, then hit answer when she saw the caller ID.

"Hey Chris, what's up," Dani answered. She put the phone on speaker and held it between her and Santana.

"Hi Christine," the darker girl added.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?"

"Nothing much, just laying down."

"Aww how cute. No funny business, it's too early for that," Christine teased.

Dani rolled her eyes and Santana laughed. "Anyway…what's going on with you?" the shorter girl asked.

"About to head out with some friends, but I wanted to know if you guys had any plans for New Year."

Dani chuckled. "It's funny that you ask because me and San were literally just trying to figure that out."

"Jessica and I are planning to go to the city to watch the ball drop, you two should come with us!" Christine suggested. Jessica is a good friend of hers from high school.

"Hmm, I didn't think about that. What do you think, babe?" The blonde asked her girlfriend.

"I guess we could do that. But don't we have to stand out there for like hours…in the cold?"

"Yeah, but if you don't think about it too much, it wont be that bad. Come on, please? It'll be fun!" Christine was trying her best to persuade them.

They both agreed to go, then talked with Christine for a few more minutes until she had to hang up.

"Are you sure you want to go? We don't have to if you don't want to," Dani said after hanging up with her roommate. She sort of sensed that Santana wasn't really interested in going to watch the ball drop, and she didn't blame her. She's gone a few times and it's something you have to get used to. Standing in the same spot for hours with people pushing and shoving, in the cold.

"Yeah, I don't mind," the darker girl reassured.

"No, I didn't ask if you minded. I asked if you were sure you _wanted _to go. If we get there around noon on New Year's Eve, we'd be standing out there for 12 hours," Dani explained.

Despite the mental agony she felt from hearing that, Santana smiled at her girlfriend. "Baby, like I said before, it doesn't matter what we do, as long as I'm with you. So yes, I am sure that I _want _to go."

The blonde returned her smile and leaned in to peck the taller girl's lips

The day before New Year's Eve, Dani and Santana went to the grocery store to buys snacks and food to prepare for their long day at Times Square. Since bringing bags weren't allowed, they decided to get some things to make sandwiches and put them into zip lock baggies to carry in their inside coat pockets. They picked up bread, cheese, sandwich meat, a case of water, chips, and some things for the apartment that Denise gave them a list for.

"No, get the other one, it's on sale," Dani ordered after Santana picked up something from the list.

"Look at you being all cost conscious," the taller girl commented as she replaced the item.

"Denise showed me the wonders of saving money while grocery shopping, now I don't shop without one of the circulars in my hand."

Santana laughed. "I think it's cute." She walked around their cart and kissed the blonde's cheek. "Looks like you'll be doing all of the grocery shopping for our place in the future."

Dani looked up at her girlfriend. "So we're getting our own place in the future?"

Santana blushed and was grateful for her darker complexion. "Well…I'd like to…someday." She started to wish she kept her comment to herself, now assuming that Dani wasn't looking that far ahead when it came to their relationship.

Dani got a warm fuzzy feeling inside, knowing that Santana saw a future with her. She's thought about their future a few times and was hopeful that it would be a good one.

"Me too."

They continued their shopping, walking hand in hand, getting everything they needed for the next day and everything off of the list, then headed home.

The couple woke up at 8am the next morning to get ready. Christine told them that she and Jessica would come to Dani's apartment at 11 to head to Times Square. She lives about 30 minutes away from the city in Westchester, NY. The two worked side by side in the kitchen making sandwiches and packing snacks into the baggies. After eating a full breakfast, they dressed in their warmest clothes, wearing leggings under their pants, layers under their sweaters and slipping on their comfy, warm ugg boots. They also made sure to use the bathroom as much as possible. A few minutes before 11, Christine called Dani to tell her that she was downstairs. A few minutes later, they were off.

When they all arrived to Times Square, there were tons of security and police around directing the crowd of people that were there for the event. They checked everyone for bags, alcohol and other prohibited items. They went into a nearby Starbucks to used the bathroom one last time before they joined the crowd of people that were already there.

"Are you ready babe?" Dani asked Santana as they waited to be let into the crowded area.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Santana said with a smile.

They got pretty decent spots with a nice view of the New Year's ball. The four girls entertained one another and talked, anything to help the time fly. The later it got, the colder it became and even though they were dressed in layers, the cool air still bit through their clothing. As much as they tried to stay in the same spot from the beginning, they didn't succeed. Thousands of people filled Times Square and the movement caused them to shift around, but they still maintained a good stop with a clear view of the ball.

"It's freezing out here," Dani shivered. She leaned against Santana's front, wrapping her arms around her waist tightly.

The taller girl hugged the blonde back, trying to keep her warm. "Just 4 more hours, baby."

"Ugh, that doesn't really help." Dani mumbled into the brunette's scarf.

"Well would you rather us have 7 or 8 hours to go?"

"No."

Santana chuckled and kissed the top of Dani's head. "Thought so."

The blonde lifted her head from Santana's chest and looked at her with a pout.

"You're too adorable," Santana couldn't help saying as she looked down at her girlfriend's pouting face. "I thought I'd be the one complaining, not you. Especially since it's my first time doing this."

"I know, me too." The blonde still wore a pout on her face.

Santana leaned down and pressed a kiss on the shorter girl's lips, hoping it would take her mind off of the cold. "Better?"

"Almost. I need another one."

The taller girl giggled and gave Dani another kiss, this time making it last longer. They started to get caught up, forgetting/not caring that they were surrounded by a million people. Their warm mouths and tongues were really helping them warm up.

"Guys come on, save it for midnight, will you?" Christine groaned.

They finally parted their lips and Dani was no longer pouting. "I'm at least 20 degrees warmer now," she said with a smile.

"I was aiming for 50, but I guess 20 will do," Santana replied with a grin.

They stayed hugged up together for the next few hours and finally it was almost time. All Dani wanted to do was get inside someplace warm. At 11:30pm you could hear the crowd getting antsy and restless as midnight and the new year were almost here. The group was talking when they heard someone say Dani's name.

"Dani?"

The blonde turned around and saw Jennifer behind her, standing with another girl who she recognized as her younger sister.

"Jennifer?" Dani couldn't believe her luck right now. Out of all the places, among all these people, Jennifer happens to end up right behind them.

* * *

**Review/comment/feedback**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! The next chapter should be up sometime this weekend :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's Chapter 22, enjoy!**

* * *

Santana felt her heart sink when her girlfriend said Jennifer's name. She turned around and saw the other girl standing behind them and a knot formed in her stomach after seeing how pretty she was. With a head full of thick curly hair, caramel brown skin, and perfect face, no wonder Dani fell for her. Every inch of the taller girl's body was immediately filled with jealousy. Part of her was curious to know what Jennifer looked like, but the other part hoped she never did and this is why.

"Hey! You remember my little sister, Lexi, right?" Jennifer asked.

"Uhh, yeah. Hey Lexi, nice to see you again," Dani greeted. She looked up at her girlfriend and saw the intense stare she was giving Jennifer and wished the other girl would just go away. This was definitely not how she planned to spend her New Year.

"This is my girlfriend, Santana, and this is my roommate Christine and her friend Jessica."

Christine gave Jennifer a slight wave. "Wow, she really has a thing for popping up outta nowhere," Christine mumbled.

Dani glared at her roommate, and Christine decided to focus herself elsewhere before she let something else slip from her mouth.

"So it looks like we all had the same idea to bring in the New Year at Times Square," Jennifer said with a smile trying to create conversation.

Santana still hasn't said a word. She was biting her tongue the whole time and she was proud of herself because the old Santana would have told Jennifer to get lost the second Dani mentioned her name.

"Yup, looks that way." The blonde didn't want to give Jennifer any opening to start a full conversation. Midnight was approaching soon and all she wanted to do was kiss her girlfriend when the clock struck 12 and head home to the warmth. "You guys enjoy and have a great New Year," she said with a friendly smile. They turned around and returned their attention back to all the lights and the midnight countdown, there was ten minutes left.

Dani looked up at her girlfriend and saw that her mood had changed completely and she felt horrible. "I'm sorry, baby," she said softly and leaned up to kiss her cheek.

Santana gave the blonde a small smile. She was trying not to let Jennifer being there ruin her night, but it was hard.

"You guys make a nice couple," Jennifer called from behind them.

Santana snapped. "Okay stop. Just stop!" She turned around and looked Jennifer dead in the eye.

"San, don't." Dani pulled her hand, trying to calm her down and turn her back around, but the taller girl wasn't having it.

"No." The brunette pulled her hand from Dani's and continued. "Just stop it. I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work, not while I'm standing right here."

"What are you talking about? All I did was compliment you two. Calm down," Jennifer defended.

"No, you're not just complimenting us. You're slowly trying to win Dani back, get back on her good side. I know all about what you guys had and I know how bad you hurt her so you can understand the reason why I don't like you," Santana snapped.

"Or, the reason why you don't like me and why you're upset right now is because you're scared that Dani will let me back into her life and that could jeopardize your relationship because deep down she still wants to be with me."

"What do you mean, be with you?" Jennifer's younger sister asked. Jennifer instantly froze, forgetting that her sister was there. Nobody in her family knew about her past with Dani except what her mother suspected. "N-nothing, Lexi."

"Yeah, why don't you tell your baby sis about you and Dani and how you guys were—"

"Santana! Stop, don't do that," Dani interrupted before the taller girl said another word. It wasn't her place to out Jennifer to her family. She looked at her old high school friend and saw the fear in her eyes and the appreciative look she gave when she stopped the taller girl.

Santana looked at Dani with anger in her eyes. "Oh so you're defending her now?"

"What? No! I'm not defending her, you were just going a little too far, San. Let's just forget about this, please? The ball is going to drop any minute." She looked at Jennifer. "Look, we've been out here for 12 long hours and I'd appreciate it if you just found somewhere else to stand to make everyone happy."

Jennifer folded her arms. "I'm not going anywhere, I have a right to stand wherever I want. It's not my fault your girlfriend can't accept an innocent compliment. Seems like someone has insecurity issues."

Santana lunged herself forward at the curly headed girl and was instantly pulled back by Christine grabbing her from behind. "Hey! Calm down, she's not worth it," Christine said as she tried to calm the taller girl down.

"Chris, let me go," Santana gritted through her teeth. She could feel Snix coming out and she was about to go all Lima Height on this girl and destroy that pretty face.

"3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!"

They were all caught up in what was going on that they barely heard the crowd counting down to midnight. Dani turned and caught a glimpse of the ball dropping and looked around at all the confetti that fell from the sky. "Shit." She looked over at Santana, who was still full of rage, and she knew this wasn't the appropriate time to think it, but she never saw Santana like this and it turned her on. She put away her dirty thoughts for later and glared at Jennifer who was looking at Santana with a small grin. "If there was an ounce of hope that I'd even consider being friends with you again, it's long gone." She turned to where Santana was standing and moved toward her to apologize.

"Dani wait," Jennifer called. The blonde ignored her and she watched as they disappeared from the crowd.

The short train ride back to Dani's apartment was quiet. Santana was still angry, but she also felt bad for ruining everyone's New Year. She wished she didn't let Jennifer's words get to her. Once they arrived back to the apartment, Christine's mom was waiting for her and Jessica in her car.

"See you guys later," Christine said.

"Later. I'm sorry, guys." Santana finally spoke.

"It's okay San. To tell you the truth, I would've done the same thing, but wouldn't have let anyone stop me from beating her ass," Christine replied.

Santana gave her a small smile and they watched as the car drove off. They went up to the apartment and Denise was in the living room drinking wine with a guy from her job. "Hey guys, Happy New Year! Did you have fun?" She looked at the couple who walked in and saw they were both not happy. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Jennifer happened," Dani responded as they walked to her room.

"Oh shit." Denise watched as the couple walked to Dani's room and hoped that everything was alright.

Once they got to the bedroom and closed the door, Santana started to apologize. "Dani, I'm really sorry. If you want to break up, I understand. I was being childish and I shouldn't have acted that way. I ruined your New Years. I'll call my mom and she can book me a flight back to Lima and I'll go home for the rest of the break, I'm really sor—"

"Santana!" Dani cut off her girlfriend's rant. "You're not going anywhere, and I don't want to break up with you. It's gunna take more than you trying to kill my ex for me to want to break up with you," she said with a smile.

"You...you don't want to break up with me?"

"No."

You still love me?"

Dani smiled and walked up to her girlfriend as she took off her coat. She dropped her coat on the bed then stood in front of her. "I still love you."

"I ruined New Years for us. We stood out there for 12 hours waiting for midnight and we missed it...all because I couldn't control my anger."

Dani unzipped Santana's coat and removed it. "We all snap sometimes, babe. I was actually turned on," she said with a grin.

Santana looked down at the blonde. "I'm here worried that what I did might have broken us up, and you were turned on?" She said with a nervous laugh.

"Pretty much."

"But she just made me so—"

Dani cut Santana off again, this time with a kiss. The kiss they should have shared when 12 am hit. She pulled away, though remaining close to the taller girl. "I don't want to talk about her. Tonight was supposed to be about us bringing in the New Year together. I don't know why she keeps popping up, but I won't let her ruin what we have. I love you, Santana."

"I love you too, Dani." Santana leaned in and gave her girlfriend a lingering kiss. "Happy New Year."

Dani smiled against the taller girl's lips. "Happy New Year." She gave Santana another peck and began to remove the layers of those she had on. "Do you want to join Denise in the living room? I could use some wine."

"Ugh, I thought you'd never ask."

They stripped down to a single layer of clothing and walked into the living room to enjoy the rest of their night.

* * *

**review/comment!**


	23. Chapter 23

**You guys are so great with your feedback and reviews! **

**Here's Chapter 23 :)**

* * *

The rest of their break went by smoothly and before Dani and Santana knew it, it was time to go back to school. Neither of them were ready. They were getting used to waking up in each other's arms every morning and spending time together whether they went out or stayed in. Now it was time to go back to their own separate beds and have class, work, and other responsibilities from school take over the majority of their lives again for their final semester in college.

"I can't believe we're graduating in a few months," Dani said. Her and Santana were lying in bed on the morning of the day they were due to head back to school. Their luggage has been packed since the night before and it all stood in front of Dani's closet.

"I know, me neither. It's scary and exciting," the darker girl agreed.

They lay in comfortable silence, savoring their last few moments together in Dani's bed. There were many firsts in this spot; their 'first time', their first 'I love you', and the first time that they realized that they've found the one. Though it's only been a few months, they couldn't help but think that there was no one else out there for them. Dani thanked God over and over for him taking the time to create this wonderful, beautiful woman just for her. She knew that many individuals think people like her will go to hell and that God doesn't approve of same sex love, but Dani knew that the God she loved and believed in, loved her unconditionally and wouldn't have brought Santana into her life if that weren't true. She snuggled more onto her girlfriend's side and leaned up to kiss her cheek softly.

Santana had some things on her mind and broke the silence. "Dani?"

"Hmm?"

"What…what are we going to do, you know, like after we graduate?" The closer it came, the sadder the darker girl grew. She hated the thought of being away from Dani for a long time. She needed to know how this was going to work. She wanted to make it work. There was no other alternative.

The blonde sighed and buried her head into the taller girl's neck. "Baby I don't want to think about that right now, okay?" Dani wasn't ready to talk about this. She knew that graduation was coming soon and they'd be heading home, hours apart, but she'd rather think about right now, not what was going to happen in the future.

"But I think it's something we should talk about, Dan. We can't just ignore this," Santana pressed.

Dani felt a lump forming in her throat and started to get slightly annoyed. "Santana, I don't want to talk about it."

The brunette clenched her jaw as she became irritated. "Why do you always do that? Every time I want to talk about something serious pertaining to us, you just want to blow it off and pretend it's not an issue," She stated. "You never want to talk about what happened with Jennifer on New Year and every time graduation comes up, you find a way to change the subject or say you don't want to talk about it."

Dani groaned out of frustration and rolled onto her back and laid her arm across her face. "And why do you always do this? You know I don't like when people pressure me to do things."

"I'm not pressuring you to jump off a cliff, Dani," Santana snapped. "I'm asking you as your girlfriend to just talk to me. There's this phrase that says communication is key, have you heard of it?"

The blonde removed her arm from her face and glared over at the taller girl beside her. "Don't be a smart ass, Santana. Of course I've heard of it." She got up from the bed and went to her dresser to find a long T-shirt to wear. "Just drop it, okay? I don't want to talk about it." She pulled the T-shirt over her bare chest and underwear and walked out of the room, making the door slam behind her.

Santana shook her head and let out a heavy sigh. And now this fight was added to the list of firsts.

Denise was sitting at the kitchen table when Dani walked to the fridge. She noticed the frown on her face and asked what was wrong. "Are you okay?"

The younger girl pulled out a tub of yogurt from the fridge and grabbed a small bowl from one of the cabinets, along with a spoon. "Santana," she mumbled.

Denise raised her eyebrows. "Uh oh, trouble in paradise?"

Dani sat at the table with her sister and began to eat her yogurt. "She wants to talk about what's going to happen after graduation and I just don't want to talk or think about that right now," she explained.

"Oooh," the older girl commented, knowing this was a touchy subject.

"I mean graduation isn't for another, what, like 4 months? Why do we have to talk about it now?"

"Yeah, but maybe she just wants to prepare for it and come up with a plan for how you guys are going to figure things out," the older girl suggested.

Dani looked across the table at her sister. "You're supposed to be on my side, Denny."

Denise chuckled. "Hey, don't put me in the middle of this. I'm not taking sides."

"It sure seems like you are."

"I'm not taking anyone's side. It's understandable why you don't want to talk or think about it now, it probably hurts too much."

"It does. It hurts so much and I just can't."

"Yeah I figured that," Denise said softly. "But think about where Santana is coming from. It most likely hurts her too, but she probably wants to figure things out now and prevent it from being unbearable when the time comes."

Dani paused from eating to think about what her sister said. She hated that Denise was always right. She let out a defeated sigh as she slumped in her seat.

"Go talk to her, Dan."

The blonde sat without a word for a few minutes, looking down at her hands, then got up and slowly walked toward her bedroom. Once she opened it, she saw Santana sitting up on the bed with her back against the headboard looking down at the blanket in her lap. Her heart ached as she noticed how sad her girlfriend looked and it almost brought tears to her eyes. She instantly felt horrible for storming out on her earlier.

The blonde lifted the covers on the bed and climbed in under them and sat next to Santana. The taller girl didn't speak. She glanced in Dani's direction briefly then continued to focus on the patterns of the blanket. The shorter girl made herself comfortable next to her girlfriend, sitting in the same position. She reached over and grabbed the darker girl's hand and laced their fingers together. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

Santana looked at their hands together, then looked at Dani. "Why won't you talk to me?"

Dani broke their eye contact and looked down at their intertwined hands and began to play with the taller girl's slim fingers. "Because…it literally makes my stomach sick to think about us being apart for God knows how long. I can't stand to think about you leaving me and not being able to touch you, kiss you or hold you. I'm so used to you being here and being around and I honestly don't know what I'm going to do, I just…" The blonde was trying her best to hold it together, but the tears won and began to stream down her cheeks.

"Baby, please don't cry." Santana hated seeing Dani cry. To her, it was equivalent to seeing sad puppies or kittens and she could feel her heart breaking at the sight. But at the same time, she was overwhelmed with this sweet feeling because this was the first time that anyone she's been with has shown this much emotion and sadness at the thought of not being with her and this made her love and want Dani even more. She wrapped her arm around the shorter girl, pulling her close and ran her fingers through her hair to calm her down the best way she knew how. "It's okay babe, just breathe." Santana kept stroking her fingers in the blonde's hair until she felt her relax more.

"We can't stop graduation from coming. Unless we flunk this semester, but that's not an option because I'll be damned…"

Dani couldn't hold back her laugh, and this is one of the things she loved the most about Santana. She could be feeling like the world was coming to an end and the taller girl could always find a way to make her laugh or smile.

Santana smiled, glad that she was able to change Dani's mood some. "I'm serious." She planted a kiss on the top of her head. "I'd rather figure this out now, prepare for what's going to happen, rather than wait until the time comes and deal with how hard it's going to be, you know?"

"Yeah, you're right." Dani said.

Santana thought of it as preparing for an exam. She'd rather study and prepare for the test ahead of time, than to wait until the last minute and walk into it hoping to pass. She didn't want to wait until the last minute with Dani and hope that things worked out. She'd rather them figure things out now and prepare for what's to come in a few months after they graduate. "I'm not too crazy about long relationships, but I'm crazy about you. So if a long distance relationship is what we have to deal with for a while until we sort everything out, then so be it. You're worth it and I don't want to lose you."

Dani wiped the rest of the tears from her face then looked up into her girlfriend's eyes. "Okay." She knew that Santana had a point and though this was going to be hard to figure out and talk about, she knew it had to be done. "I love you, San."

The taller girl returned her gaze, then leaned down to capture the blonde's lips with her own. "I love you too."

For the next hour, they talked and worked some things out. There were more tears, this time from the both of them. After a while, they decided to take a break from it and start getting ready to head back to school.

"You guys all set to go?" Denise asked as they dragged their luggage into the living room later on that afternoon.

"Yeah," Dani answered.

"You guys okay?" The older girl asked, wondering if they worked everything out.

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Okay good." She went downstairs with the couple, helping with their luggage, packing it into Santana's car. "Santana it's been great having you here with us and I want to let you know that you're always welcome. I consider you a part of this family now," Denise said as she hugged the taller girl goodbye once everything was inside the car.

"Thank you so much," Santana said sincerely as she returned the hug. "I had a lot of fun, thanks again for letting me stay with you guys. You don't know how much I appreciate it." This was the best Christmas vacation she's had since she came out to her family. It was truly refreshing.

"Any time. Our home is your home now."

Dani said her goodbyes to her older sister, then they hopped into the car.

"Text me when you guys get to campus," the older girl said.

"I will."

Denise waved and watched as the car pulled off and merged into the city traffic.

* * *

**review/comment!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 :)**

**Warning: This chapter is RATED, enjoy!**

* * *

"When does Rachel's flight land?" Dani asked once they were in Santana's room. They arrived back to campus about an hour ago and after they checked in and unpacked, they decided to relax for the rest of the day.

"Crap, I forgot. She did ask me to pick her up from the airport last night; I'll call her now. Hopefully I can reach her." She grabber her cell phone and called Rachel. The phone rang three times and her roommate picked up. "Oh thank god. Hey Rach, what time does your flight land again?" She spoke with Rachel briefly, then hung up. "Her flight lands at 5."

Dani smirked at Santana. It was just after 3, which gave them some time alone. She needed to do something to get her mind off of their conversation earlier and she knew exactly what would help. Sex with Santana was amazing and while they were in New York, they found themselves doing almost every night.

"I know that look," Santana said with a grin. She walked over to Dani who was sitting at the edge of her bed and stood in the space between her legs. The blonde wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist and pulled her close. "You want me."

"Always," Dani whispered, then leaned up and kissed Santana's lips.

Santana smiled against Dani's lips and kissed her back as she circled her arms around her neck. She felt the shorter girl begin to move her hands under her top and caress her skin and let out a small moan. Dani was always gentle and soft with her and she loved that.

"Off," the blonde whispered. Santana reluctantly from pulled away from Dani's lips and lifted her arms so that Dani could remove her shirt. Once it was gone, she did the same for the shorter girl and took off her top, tossing it on the bed. Santana took Dani's face into her hands and kissed her softly. After a few minutes, she trailed her lips down to her neck and began to kiss and suck lightly on one of her sweet spots.

Dani moaned quietly as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Santana's warm, full lips and tongue on her skin. She held the taller girl's head in place; pushing it into her the harder Santana began to suck.

Santana was so wrapped up in how soft Dani's skin was and how sweet it smelled, that she didn't realize that she was sucking hard enough to leave a mark. She was completely focused on pleasing her girlfriend and making her moan as much as possible. She pulled away after a few moments and scanned the area. "Shit," she whispered. She definitely left a mark.

"Mmm, why'd you stop?" The blonde mumbled.

Santana didn't answer, instead she took one hand and moved it around Dani's back and skillfully unhooked her bra. After tossing it aside, she wasted no time attacking one of the hard nipples with her lips, causing the shorter girl to gasp and arch her back in pleasure. The darker girl wrapped one arm around Dani's back, holding her while she sucked and nipped on the blonde's breast.

Dani buried her hands into Santana's hair and tilted her head back. She could feel the wetness forming between her legs and needed some type of attention down there. Grabbing the taller girl's free hand, she directed it toward the button of her jeans, hoping Santana put two and two together.

"So naughty," the brunette smiled. She got the hint and began to unbutton the blonde's jeans with her free hand.

Dani grinned. "Shut up."

Santana removed her mouth from Dani's breast and paused her hand from opening the blonde's jeans and looked up at her. "Hey, don't be mean."

Dani looked down at her girlfriend and rolled her eyes and smiled. She watched as Santana slowly moved up so that their faces were leveled.

"Don't roll your eyes either." The darker girl grinned and closed the space between them, capturing the blonde's lips with her own and resuming her hand to finish opening Dani's pants. Once they were opened, she slid her hand into her underwear and slowly dragged her fingers along her girlfriend's very wet core. "Oh gosh. Did I do that?" Santana asked with a smirk against the blonde's lips.

"You did." Dani sucked on Santana's bottom lip as she moaned to the pleasure she was receiving between her legs. The brunette continued to run her fingers along the blonde slick folds and teased her thumb onto the swollen bundle of nerves here and there.

"San, stop teasing me," Dani whined. She let go of Santana's lip and looked down as she used her hands to push her pants off of her hips to give the darker girl's hand more room. Afterward, she circled her arms around Santana's neck and gasped when she felt two fingers enter her without any warning. Santana pushed forward, laying Dani down on her back. She pumped her fingers in and out of the blonde below her at a slow pace and nibbled on the ear that was next to her lips. Her mind flashed back to what happened earlier and how emotional Dani was and all she wanted to do was ease her pain. "I love you," she whispered softly into her ear.

Dani closed her eyes and pushed her hips forward against Santana's fingers. "I love you more."

The brunette smiled and shook her head slightly. She didn't think there was any way Dani could love her more than she loved her. Santana quickened the pace of her fingers, causing Dani to groan in pleasure. The blonde loosened her hold from around the taller girl's neck and Santana moved from her ear to look the shorter girl's her face. "So beautiful."

Dani's eyes fluttered open to find Santana watching her. She was too turned on and focused on the darker girl's fingers inside her to blush. She gave her girlfriend a small smile and pulled her head down to crash their lips together. She whimpered when Santana took her fingers out of her and parted their lips. "What are you-ahh!" The darker girl started to violently massage her clit with her fingers in a circular motion. "Oh my god baby, don't stop." Her breathing sped up and got heavier with every harsh movement of the taller girl's hand. She could feel her orgasm building up with every second that past.

Santana kissed Dani's lips and planted pecks all over her face and settled on her neck. She bit down on the skin then soothed it with her tongue, making Dani's moan escalate in volume, then remembered the mark she made earlier and toned down a notch. Her hand worked harder and faster and she could tell Demi was close by the way she dug her nails into her skin. After a few moments, the blonde's body tensed as she finally reached her climax. Santana never slowed her hand down, wanting Dani to enjoy every second of her orgasm and make it as intense as possible. Once the shorter girl began to come down from her high, Santana eased her fingers back inside of her, stroking in and out slowly as the blonde caught her breath. Her lips remained on the Dani's neck, giving it small pecks and they stayed like this for a long moment without a word.

Dani's eyes were closed and she laced her fingers into Santana's hair as the darker girl continued to kiss her neck and slide her fingers in and out of her. Once her breathing went back to normal she felt Santana's tongue travel up her neck onto her chin, then onto her lips. She kept her eyes closed as Santana traced her parted lips with her tongue in the clockwise direction, and then grabbed her bottom lip with her teeth.

The brunette pulled out her fingers and brought them up to her mouth to suck clean. "You taste so good," she whispered. She looked into the blonde's brown eyes and smiled.

Dani blushed and pulled her girlfriend down for a hug. "What time is it?"

Santana looked up at the clock on her desk. "Four." They had about a half hour before they'd go to the airport to pick up Rachel.

"Your turn." Dani flipped them over and returned the favor, making Santana achieve an intense orgasm 15 minutes later. After a few more kisses and murmurs, they retrieved their tossed clothing and fixed their sex hair before they headed to the car.

They arrived at the airport just in time as Rachel's plane landed and waited for her to come out. Once Rachel spotted their car, she smiled and made a beeline for it.

"Hey guys! I missed you!" Rachel exclaimed as she went to hug her roommate then Dani.

"Hey Rach, we missed you too!" Santana replied. "How was your break?"

"It was great. I spent a lot of time with Finn and my dads. I saw some of our friends from Glee too, San. They all miss you."

"Aww I miss them too."

They loaded the trunk with Rachel's luggage and headed back to campus. On their way back, Dani got a text from Christine asking where she was. She let her know that they were on their way from the airport and that she'd see her in a few.

"Christine is back, I'm gunna head to my room," Dani said when they reached their floor.

"Okay, I'm gunna help Rachel unpack. See you later?"

"Yeah." They gave each other a lingering peck on the lips before they parted into their separate wings.

"Guys, stop being so cute," Rachel said as she watched them.

They giggled and reluctantly headed to their rooms.

"Chris!" Dani greeted her roommate once she opened their door.

"Hey Dan! Where's Santana?"

"She's helping Rachel unpack. How was the rest of your break?"

"It was good. Remember Jessica? Her and I might have a thing going on," Christine said with a smile.

"Oooh! She's cute, go for it!" Dani said with excitement.

"Yeah. But enough about me. How was your break with Santana?" She asked raising her eyebrows up and down.

The blonde blushed as she thought about her time with Santana in New York. "It was great."

"A lot of sex, huh?" Christine said.

Dani's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting her roommate to blurt that out.

Christine let out a loud laugh. "I'll take that as a yes. So how is it?"

The blonde sat down on her bed. "It's fantastic," she sighed.

Her roommate's face lit up. "I can tell, look at your face! And that huge hickey on your neck. You guys did it today didn't you?"

"Oh my god, Christine. Shut up." Dani was trying her best to hide her grin. How is it that Christine could pick up on everything?

"I'll take that as a yes too."

"Anyway!" Dani decided to switch the subject back to her. "So tell me about you and Jessica. How'd that start?"

Christine told the blonde the details about her and Jessica and how they might be an item soon. Dani was happy for her.

Later that night the four of them went to get dinner and relaxed in the lounge on their floor. They socialized until they were sleepy and decided to get ready for bed. Dani wanted Santana to spend the night with her, but didn't know if Christine would be okay with it. She got used to the taller girl being next to her while they slept, and frowned knowing they wouldn't be able to sleep together as often anymore.

"Don't pout, baby," Santana cooed. She kissed Dani's forehead. Rachel and Christine went into their rooms to give them a few minutes alone. They cuddled on the sofa for a little while longer then got up to throw away their bags and containers that was left over from their dinner.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Santana pulled the shorter girl in for a hug.

"Yeah." Dani sighed contently in her girlfriend's arms then pulled away to give her a peck on the lips. "Goodnight," she said with a grin.

Santana gave the blonde a short Eskimo kiss. "Goodnight, beautiful." She pecked her lips one more time and they separated into their wings for the night, both hoping that this semester goes by as slow as possible.

* * *

**review/comment! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, I know it's been a short while since I last posted. Just haven't been feeling too motivated to continue, plus I've been kind of suffering from writer's block.**

**But here's Chapter 25, enjoy!**

* * *

Dani and Santana's final semester started off smoothly. Their schedule was a breeze, they only had 4 classes and they loved it. It gave them more time to take extra work shifts, participate in extra curriculars around campus, and most importantly, spend time together. After a few weeks, Dani began to feel better about graduation and what it meant for them. She got Santana the acting class packages at NYU and they talked about when she'd go to New York to take them. The taller girl decided to take her ten classes starting the first day of the program, June 25th. Their graduation is in mid May, so they'd only be spending about a month apart before they reunite after they graduate. They loved each other, so they were determined to make it work.

Valentines Day is approaching and Santana wanted to plan something special for Dani, she wanted it to be perfect.

"Help me out Rach, which restaurant is better?" Santana and Rachel were in their room and the taller girl was trying to figure out where to take Dani for Valentine's Day this weekend. Rachel got up from her bed and stood behind her roommate who was browsing nearby restaurant sites on her laptop.

"Hmm. I like this one. They have better ratings and the inside looks really fancy."

"Yeah, but it's also more expensive," Santana added.

"You can't put a price on love, San."

The darker girl rolled her eyes and looked over the restaurant again. "Okay, you're right. We'll go to this one." She emailed the directions to herself so she'd have it in her phone, then closed her computer.

"Yay! Aww your first Valentine's Day," Rachel cooed.

Santana couldn't help the smile that played across her lips.

"You guys are just too cute."

The darker girl started to blush and tried to preoccupy herself. "Rachel, stop."

"No, I will continue to tell you how adorable you guys are until your face is as red as a tomato."

Santana groaned and left the room to see if Dani was done studying. She walked into the blonde's room when a voice said it was okay to come in.

"Hey babe. You still studying?"

"Yeah, I'm almost done though." Santana walked over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Will you be my date this Friday?" The taller girl asked as she circled her arms around Dani's neck from behind.

"Your date?" The blonde grinned. "Date for what?"

"It's a surprise."

"Hmm. I'll think about it, I might be busy this Friday."

Santana looked at her girlfriend who was trying her best not to smile. "Oh really?" She reached her hands down to the blonde's side and began to tickle her.

"Ahh! Okay, okay, I was kidding. I'll be your date."

"That's what I thought."

During the week of Valentines Day, several clubs were hosting little Valentine activities and events. Over their winter break, Dani secretly started to write a song dedicated to Santana and it was just about finished. Though this was something she was always nervous about doing, she decided to sign up to sing her song to Santana in the main dining hall during the dinner hours the day before Valentines Day.

"Okay guys what do you think?" Dani called Christine and Rachel to the Arts building where she worked on her song the day before her small performance and had them listen and give their opinion.

"Oh Dani, it's beautiful!" Rachel exclaimed. "You wrote this?"

"Thanks. Yeah I did. The words just flowed out as I was thinking. You think San will like it?"

"Of course she will. By the time you're done, you'll have all the girls looking at their boyfriends like 'where's my song?'" Christine replied. Dani and Rachel burst into laughter.

"I'm serious!"

"Okay good. I'm so nervous you guys."

"Don't be. You sound great, and your piano skills have definitely improved since you started your lessons last semester," Christine assured her.

"Thanks. But I still have a lot more to learn. I asked my professor to play while I sing. I'll be way too nervous to do both and I know I'll mess up," Dani chuckled.

"Alright, whatever you feel comfortable doing," Rachel said. "I know San is going to love it no matter what."

The time has come, and Dani's nerves were escalating. They were all sitting at their table, eating dinner. She took deep breaths as she waited for everything to start and her name to be called to perform her song. She barely touched the food in front of her.

"Babe you okay?" Santana asked the blonde. She noticed how off Dani seemed to be tonight.

The shorter girl flashed her girlfriend a quick smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay guys, may I have everyone's attention!" A well dress guy shouted from the front of the dining hall. He was standing on a small stage with red and pick decorations surrounding him. "We're about to start the Valentines performances. These people have decided to perform songs, dances, poems, or whatever they had in mind, dedicated to the special person in their lives. So in advance, lets give these brave souls a round of applause!" The entire cafeteria roared to life with cheers and applause. "Alright. First up, we have Dani Price. Come on up, Dani."

Santana's eyes went wide and her head snapped in Dani's direction. Was she about to sing to her in front of all these people?

Dani rose from her seat nervously and glanced at Santana, giving her a small smile. On the way up to the front, she took more deep breaths to slow down her heartbeat and told herself to stay calm.

"Hi guys, my name is Dani…well you already know that." There were a few snickers from the crowd. "And I'm going to sing a song that I wrote for my girlfriend, Santana Lopez, who's sitting right there." She pointed in Santana's direction and grinned at the still surprised look on the darker girl's face. She glanced behind her at her music professor/piano teacher, giving him the go ahead to begin.

_I can't sleep tonight_

_Wide awake and so confused_

_Everything's in line _

_But I am bruised_

_I need a voice to echo_

_I need a light to take me home_

_I kinda need a hero_

_Is it you?_

_I never see the forest for the trees_

_I could really use your melody_

_Baby I'm a little blind_

_I think it's time for you to find me_

Once Dani began to sing the chorus, Santana's breath caught at how beautiful the song was and how beautiful her girlfriend was as she sang it. No one has ever done anything like this for her.

_Can you be my nightingale?_

_Sing to me _

_I know you're there_

_You could be my sanity _

_Bring me peace_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Say you'll be my nightingale_

_Somebody speak to me_

_Cause I'm feeling like hell_

_Need you to answer me_

_I'm overwhelmed_

_I need a voice to echo_

_I need a light to take me home_

_I need a star to follow_

_I don't know_

_I never see the forest for the trees_

_I could really use your melody_

_Baby I'm a little blind_

_I think it's time for you to find me_

The blonde went into the chorus again and everyone was in awe and impressed at how good she sounded. Dani locked eyes with Santana and by this time into the song, she didn't see anyone else but the gorgeous girl she got to call hers.

_I don't know what I'd do without you_

_Your words are like a whisper come through_

_As long as you are with me here tonight_

_I'm good_

_Can you be my nightingale?_

_Still so close _

_I know you're there_

_Oh, nightingale_

_You sing to me _

_I know you're there_

_'Cause baby you're my sanity_

_You bring me peace_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Say you'll be my nightingale_

_Oh_

_Mm, mm_

_Mm…_

As soon as the song ended, the dining hall erupted into a loud applause, bringing Dani back to reality. She averted her gaze from Santana and watched as the hundreds of students gave her a standing ovation. She didn't expect that. But she didn't care if everyone else liked it, only Santana. She smiled as the crowed continued to clap and whistle and then the host of the event returned to take the mike.

"Wow! Dani that was beautiful. Santana, I approve. She's a keeper!" The blonde and brunette both blushed as the crowd of students laughed. "Okay guys, give Dani another round of applause." As the crowd clapped, Dani returned to her groups table. Santana stood up once the blonde got to them and pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you."

Dani smiled as she returned the hug. "I love you, too." Everyone awed as they watched their little moment, then they sat down and enjoyed the rest of the performances.

"When did you write that song?" Santana asked once they got back to Dani's room after dinner. Christine went to visit one of her club member friends.

"I started writing it while we were in New York the day after Christmas when you told me you loved me."

Santana smiled and wrapped her arms around Dani's waist. "You did?"

"Yeah. Did you like it?"

"I loved it. And I love you."

The blonde smiled and circled her arms around Santana's neck. "I love you more."

The taller girl shook her head no and leaned down to press a soft kiss onto Dani's lips.

* * *

**I'll be posting again this Friday for Valentine's day (their date) :)**

**Please comment/review, I get most of my motivation from you guys!**


	26. Chapter 26

**As promised, here is Chapter 26, enjoy!**

* * *

"Chris, do you know what Santana has planned for me tonight?"

Christine rolled her eyes at her roommate. "No, I don't, Dani. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. It's called a surprise."

The blonde groaned and pulled her blanket over her head. "There's nothing wrong with a little hint."

A few seconds later, there was a knock at their door. "Come in!" Christine shouted.

"Happy Valentines Day!" Rachel and Santana greeted once they entered the room. Santana climbed in Dani's bed beside her while Rachel took a seat at the blonde's desk.

"What are you guys up to?" The darker girl placed a light kiss onto Dani's lips.

"Your girlfriend here has been trying to figure out what you have planned for her tonight."

"Thanks a lot, Chris," the blonde huffed.

"You are so very welcome."

Santana squinted her eyes at the shorter girl beside her. "Stop trying to figure it out. You'll find out soon enough."

"Ugh, fine."

"Rach, tell them what Finn sent you for Valentines Day."

An immediate smile flashed across Rachel's face as she thought about the gift her boyfriend sent. "He sent me an M&M gift box with a whole bunch of pink, white, and red M&Ms that have the little 'I Love You's on them and 'Be mine' and there was one big one with our picture on it, it's so adorable."

"Aww that's so sweet! Finn is such a sweetheart." Dani cooed. "What did you get him?"

"I sent him a card and a picture of me."

"Ooh, a picture, aye?" Christine said with a wink.

Rachel scoffed. "No, Christine. Not _that_ type of picture."

"Yeah, sure."

For the rest of the day, Dani was trying to get hints and clues from Santana about where she was taking them that night. If it were anybody else, Santana would've been annoyed. Instead, she simply kept telling her to wait until tonight.

"You guys look hot. I don't know who to drool over, more." Christine said as she admired the couple before her. Dani and Santana just finished getting ready for their night out in the blonde's room. Christine had her club meeting later and told them that she'd spend the night in one of her club member's room so they could have some privacy when their date ended. They were grateful. Christine snapped a few pictures of them, then they were off.

They sat in comfortable silence as Santana drove to their destination. She could feel the blonde thinking and wondering where they were going and it made her smile. The darker girl lifted their laced fingers and kissed Dani's hand. "We're almost there, babe."

Ten minutes later, Santana was parking her car in the parking lot of the restaurant. "Okay, we're here."

Dani looked at the restaurant through the windshield of the car, then over to her girlfriend in the driver's seat.

"You wanna go in or keep staring at me?" Santana chuckled. She removed her key from the ignition and exited the car.

They entered the restaurant, hand in hand, and Dani was speechless. The interior design of the restaurant was beautiful. It was perfectly decorated for Valentine's Day. It looked very sophisticated and high class, a little too high class for a college student budget. But she wasn't going to mention anything about money, she knew how much that bothered Santana.

"Santana Lopez," the taller girl said to the maitre d. The well-dressed gentleman walked the couple to their table, announces the Valentines Day special dish and took their drink orders.

"Santana, this place is amazing! I love it," Dani said as she took in her surroundings. She couldn't believe Santana planned this just for her.

"Really? It's not too much?"

"No, it's perfect." The blonde reached across the table and took Santana's hand in hers. "Thank you…for all of this."

"You're welcome. I'd do anything for you. You know that, right?"

Dani blushed. "I know that now." She wanted to give Santana a long, thankful kiss, but decided to wait until after dinner.

"Order whatever you like, okay?"

Dani scanned the menu briefly. "Are you sure?"

The darker girl looked across the table. "Yes."

They took a few minutes to look over the long menu and choose their main entrée and finally made a decision. Santana ordered a seafood platter and Dani ordered a steak with vegetables. They easily went into small conversation as they waited for their food to arrive.

"This looks like heaven," Dani said, once her plate of food was placed in front of her. After she put the first piece of steak in her mouth, she groaned quietly and closed her eyes as the flavor invaded her mouth. She opened her eyes and caught Santana, making her blush. "It's not polite to stare, you know."

Santana grinned as she continued to look at the girl across from her. "Can't help it."

The couple took their time eating. They shared their food with one another, talked, and watched three men propose to their girlfriends. One man was declined, which was sad and awkward.

"I'd hate to be him right now," Santana commented.

"Me too. That's gotta hurt."

"What do you think about marriage?" Santana asked casually.

"Umm, I'd like to get married some day in the future. What about you?"

"Same. Wouldn't want that to happen, though." They both laughed.

After finishing their dinner, they decided to get desert to share and chose a slice of red velvet cake. Santana scooted her chair around the table so that she was sitting closer to Dani after the waiter left to get their cake.

"Hi."

Dani smiled and took the taller girl's hand. "Hi."

Santana leaned forward and gave the blonde a lingering kiss on the lips.

"You taste like shrimp," Dani teased, wrinkling her nose after they pulled away.

Santana gave the blonde a playful frown.

"But I don't care." The shorter girl closed the space between them for another kiss and was interrupted once their waiter returned with the desert.

"Enjoy, ladies. Will that be all, or shall I bring your bill?" He asked politely.

"Do you want anything else, babe?" Santana asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay. You can bring the bill. Thanks." The brunette remained next to Dani as they shared their desert, stealing kisses here and there and accidentally (on purpose) getting cake icing on one another's faces.

"Now you taste like shrimp cake."

Santana smiled and rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She pecked Dani's lips one more time then raised from her seat to get ready to go after putting money on the table. Dani insisted that she paid half of their bill, but the taller girl refused. She only agreed to let her tip the waiter.

Their campus wasn't far from a beach, so after they left the restaurant, Santana drove them to the beach. She parked nearby and they got out of the car and walked along the pavement beside the sand. They stopped by a bench and sat down, cuddled together to keep warm and watched the water splash and how the light from the half moon above shone down, making the waves glisten.

"Thank you for tonight. This is the best Valentines Day I've ever had."

Santana kissed the top of Dani's head. "You're welcome. I'm glad you liked the restaurant."

The blonde looked up at the taller girl, admiring the profile of her face as she watched the scene before them. "I loved it. And I love you." Her lips pecked Santana's cheek.

"I love you too."

"I have something for you. The song I sang to you yesterday was the first part of your gift." The shorter girl dug into her purse and pulled out a CD envelope with Santana's name in the center and hearts drawn around it. "I know that nobody actually listens to CDs anymore, but I thought it would be more romantic than emailing you the tracks on here." The brunette laughed. "I recorded the song I sang for you and two other songs that I wrote over the years. I hope you like them," Dani said shyly.

Santana took the CD and smiled. "Your voice is amazing, so I already know I'll love them. Thank you, Dan." They made out for a little while, forgetting about the cold and everything else, enjoying the sound of the waves as they splashed every few seconds and the feeling of their lips and tongues touching. Once the cold became unbearable, they reluctantly pulled away and headed back to the car to make their way to campus for the rest of the night.

"I have one more gift for you, back in my room. I'll give it to you in bed," Dani said with a grin as she looked out of the passenger window.

Santana felt herself getting excited. "Is that so?"

"Yep"

"Can't wait."

They were back on campus in five minutes and headed up to their floor.

"I'll be over in a few. I'm gunna take a quick shower and change."

"Okay."

As Dani was opening the door to her room, her phone buzzed. She checked it after she got inside and it was a message from a number she didn't recognize.

_Random number: Happy Valentine's Day gorgeous. See you soon :-* -Jennifer_

The blonde's jaw clenched as she read the message. What the fuck is Jennifer doing?

She ignored the message and prepared for her shower. She refused to let Jennifer ruin her and Santana's Valentine's Day like she did on New Year.

When Santana came to Dani's room after her shower, the blonde gave her the last gift all night long, Jennifer's creepy text forgotten. For now.

* * *

**Happy Valentines Day! :-***


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, here's Chapter 27, enjoy!**

* * *

Christine arrived back to the room the next morning around 9:30. She hoped she wasn't waking the couple up, but once she opened the door, she saw they were already awake.

"Hey guys, how was your date?"

"It was great," Dani beamed.

"Aww, love birds. You guys make me so sick." Christine said with a smile.

"You love us," Santana retorted as she got up from Dani's bed.

Santana worked in the library on campus during the week, but the staff was short this weekend and she agreed to take extra shifts. She didn't really want to, but she didn't want to turn down extra money either.

"Okay guys, I'm gunna go get ready for my shift."

Dani pouted. "Do you have to go? They can't find someone else?"

"I already said I'd go, babe. And they sounded desperate." The taller girl leaned down and rested her hands on the bed, trapping Dani between them. She grinned at the blonde's pouty face. "You're adorable." The brunette looked into Dani's eyes and smiled, replaying the events of last night and wondered how she got so lucky. The shorter girl returned Santana's gaze, her frown slowly turning the opposite.

"Better. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." Dani averted her gaze down to the taller girl's full lips and closed the space between their faces, giving her a soft kiss.

Christine cleared her throat for them to acknowledge that she was still in the room after they got a little carried away. "Enough lip locking. Santana go to work."

They both giggled at Christine's demand. The darker girl pecked Dani's lips one more time then prepared to leave. "See you later."

Once Santana left, Christine gave Dani a wholehearted glare.

"Jelly?" The blonde teased.

"So what if I am?"

"Get over it." Dani stuck her tongue out at her roommate.

"So tell me about your date."

Dani's face lit up as she talked about her and Santana's Valentines Day. Her expression grew cold once she remembered the message she got from Jennifer.

"What the hell does she mean by 'see you soon'?" Christine asked, irritated.

"I don't know, Chris," Dani sighed. "And I'm a little afraid to tell Santana. I know she will be pissed."

"Pissed isn't the word. San was ready to snap that girl in half on New Year," Christine recalled.

Dani covered her face with her hands, defeated. "Ugh, I know. I don't know what to do. Why is Jennifer doing this? I'm happy. Happier than I've been in years, and she's just trying to screw it all up."

"Don't let her, Dan."

For years, she wanted nothing but to hear from Jennifer again when she was lonely and confused. And now that she's met Santana, she finally thinks she's found the one and was okay with not hearing from Jennifer, she was better than okay with it. The blonde knew that if she did hear from her while she was with Santana, things would be a mess, and she was right.

"You should probably save that number so you know who it is next time she decides to text or call you out of the blue," Christine suggested.

"I don't want to save anything pertaining to her in my phone, Chris." The blonde was thinking worst-case scenario. "What if one day she decides to text or call my phone and I'm not around, but Santana is? I might as well end my relationship now, because I know she'll think something is going on between us and she'll break up with me."

"Don't think like that, Dan. She won't break up with you," Christine assured. "She better not, or else I'll find little miss curly and beat her ass myself."

Dani chuckled. "What should I do?"

"I think you should tell Santana now about what happened, then figure it out from there. Don't let this one girl ruin what you guys have."

"Okay." Dani stared at the floor, deep in her thoughts. She decided that if Jennifer were to contact her again, she'd tell Santana immediately.

After about a week, the subject of Jennifer was forgotten about and as the next month went by, she hasn't tried to contact Dani again. The blonde was hoping that by her not entertaining the text on Valentines Day, Jennifer got the message to just leave her alone. You'd think that after the hell and heartache she put Dani through, she'd respect her wishes. It was the least Jennifer could do. All Dani wanted to do was enjoy her last month and a half of college with her girlfriend.

It's mid March, and the cold weather is finally starting to subside as spring approaches. Dani is on her way to her room from her last class of the day. It's Thursday, which means she gets to relax a little without having to worry about class the next day. As she begins to walk through the parking lot adjacent to her dorm building, she notices a girl standing a few feet ahead. Her back is toward her, but Dani could tell she's a little lost. Her head keeps turning from side to side, scanning her surroundings as if she's looking for someone.

"Hey, do you need any hel-" The blonde stopped talking in midsentence when she saw who the girl was. "Jennifer?" She immediately started to grow angry.

"Wow. Didn't expect to find you so easily. What are the odds?" The curly haired girl said with a smile.

"What the hell…why are you here?"

"I told you I'd see you soon."

"Okay. Stop talking to me like we're still best friends." Dani felt like she was about to explode from all of the things going through her head right now. She felt pissed, confused, annoyed, and every other adjective you could think of that was the opposite of happy and content. She was really starting to think something was mentally wrong with Jennifer. "Why the hell are you here? Like why?" She started to glance around; afraid Santana would pop up any second.

Jennifer chuckled. "Looking for your gir-"

"Shut up," the blonde interrupted. "You really need to leave. Now. If Santana sees you, she-"

"She'll what? I'm not afraid of your skinny, doofy looking girlfriend, Dani."

Dani wanted to punch Jennifer in her mouth after insulting Santana. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Look. You need to just leave, okay. I don't know why you keep popping up out of nowhere. I don't know what you're trying to pull by coming all the way up to my fucking school. Whatever it is you're trying to do, just stop. I've moved on. You can clearly see that. So please just go."

Jennifer looked at Dani as she spoke, mentally undressing her with her eyes, the way she used to look at her when they were in high school. Dani knew that look all too well and scoffed in disgust as she averted her gaze.

"Look me in the eye, Dani, and tell me you've moved on. Tell me that you have absolutely no more feelings for me."

The blonde focused her eyes back on Jennifer and enunciated every word. "I have moved on. I have absolutely no more feelings for you."

Jennifer was hurt, but she hid it well. "Damn, I forget how sexy you are."

"Are you serious?" The shorter girl was then caught off guard as Jennifer leaned in quickly and pressed her lips to hers. She immediately pushed her back. "What the fuck are you doing!?" She watched the smirk on Jennifer's face grow as she looked past her. Dani instantly turned her head to look behind her and her heart began to beat 10 times faster when she saw Santana standing a few feet behind them, her eyes filled with anger and unshed tears. "No," the blonde whispered.

Santana was enraged at this moment. All she saw was red and she charged in their direction, ready to go all Lima Heights on this bitch and nobody was going to stop her.

"Santana, no! Please!" Dani called as she watched her girlfriend close the distance between her fist and Jennifer's face. The last thing she wanted was for Santana to get in a shitload of trouble for kicking Jennifer's ass in this parking lot. She's not worth it. She grabbed the taller girl's arms and tried her best to keep her from going any further. Santana may be thin, but she was strong.

"Dani, move out of my way." Santana's words dripped with venom, and it actually scared the shorter girl. She never saw Santana like this. Her face was completely red and her expression was cold as ice.

"Baby, please. Look at me!"

"What the fuck is she doing here, Dani? Did you tell her to come here?"

Dani looked up at her girlfriend, confused. "What? No, of course not!"

"Then what is she doing here?" Santana's voice cracked as a tear began to fall from her eye. She didn't know what to think. She didn't want to believe that Dani has been talking to Jennifer all this time. She didn't want to believe that she invited her here, and she didn't know why a part of her did believe it.

"San, please just calm down," Dani pleaded.

"I can't…how could you…why is she here…?" The darker girl began to pull away from the blonde's hold.

Dani began to panic when she felt Santana back away from her. It was the worst feeling ever. "Wait, no. San…please." Her vision became blurry as tears formed.

Santana landed her eyes on Jennifer who was standing near her car, a blank expression on her face as she watched the scene unfold before her. She glared at the curly headed girl for a few seconds and finally got free of Dani's hold. Silently, she turned around and began to walk to her car. The blonde followed her, grabbing her wrist.

"Dani, let go of me!"

"Santana please, just listen to me!"

Santana clenched her jaw. "I don't even want to look at you right now." She yanked her wrist free of the blonde's hand and continued to walk away.

* * *

**Review/comment!**


	28. Chapter 28

**The reviews for Chapter 27 were gut busting! Almost more than half of them were calling Jennifer a bitch, I loved it!**

**Here's Chapter 28, enjoy!**

* * *

Santana continued to walk to her car, glad that Dani stopped following her. She just needed to be alone to gather herself. She decided against getting in her car, realizing that driving right now in this state wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. So instead, she just walked with no particular destination in mind. The darker girl quickly wiped the tears that fell from her eyes, not wanted to draw attention to herself. She didn't want anyone stopping her, asking if she was okay, or asking why she was crying.

Dani gave up and stopped following her girlfriend out of the parking lot. Her face was full of pain as she watched the taller girl storm away. Instead of going back to Jennifer and telling her off, she decided to head up to her room, hoping Christine was there. Jennifer wasn't worth her breath, not anymore.

"Dani, wait!"

The blonde heard the curly headed girl call her name, but couldn't care less. She ignored it and continued walking until she felt a hand grab her arm.

"Get you hand off of me," Dani said angrily as she shoved her arm away.

"Just hear me out, Dan."

"Here you out? Do you really believe I want to hear anything you have to say? You are nothing to me anymore." Dani saw the hurt in Jennifer's eyes, but she didn't care anymore. This girl may have ruined the best relationship she has ever been in and she didn't care about her feelings. Why should she care about hers when the other girl obviously doesn't care or respect her enough to stop interfering with her relationship?

"I know I probably deserve that, but-"

"You do deserve that! And I deserve to be happy. Especially after what you did and what you put me through."

"Why are you bringing that up? I thought you forgave me," Jennifer defended.

"I did forgive you. But my forgiveness doesn't mean that you can text me on Valentines Day and show up at my school like a lunatic stalker!" Dani was trying to lower her voice and not let the entire campus know how angry she was. "When we met up during Thanksgiving break, I made it very clear that I was in a relationship and I was happy. On New Year's Eve you met Santana and you _saw_ how happy I was. I don't understand why you just can't be happy for me. If you cared about me at all, you wouldn't be doing this." With that, she turned away and continued to walk to her dorm building, only to have her arm grabbed again. She yanked her arm away without a word and turned to face Jennifer again.

"I can't be happy for you, Dani. I can't be happy for you because I love you. I never stopped loving you, and it hurts like hell to see you with someone else. I want to be with you and I want another chance. I don't care anymore about what my mom thinks or what she'll say. I'm sorry." Jennifer looked at the blonde with hopeful eyes, even though she was pretty sure she blew any and all types of chances she had with Dani.

The shorter girl looked at the girl she used to call her friend and wasn't fazed by anything she just confessed. Even if her blood wasn't boiling or she'd been completely content, the other girl's words would have no affect on her. Her love for Santana was too strong.

"Yeah well I'm sorry that it took you almost 4 years to realize this. I've moved on, and I think it's time for you to do the same." She walked away and Jennifer didn't bother to stop her again.

On her way up to her room, Dani called Santana several times, and received her voicemail. "Fuck," she whispered. At this point, her main concern was if her girl was safe. She had no idea if she left campus or not. She knew Santana didn't take her car, which relieved her, so she figured she couldn't have gone far.

"Dani, what's wrong?" Christine became worried when her roommate entered their room with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know where she went! And she might leave me, and…" The blonde collapsed onto her knees and finally broke down.

"Hey, hey, what happened?" Christine quickly got up from her seat and went to her sobbing roommate. Dani attempted to tell her what happened but her crying was making it hard to understand. "Okay, slow down and take a breath." She waited for the blonde to finish crying while she rubbed her back lightly. "Now tell me what's wrong. Did something happen with Santana?"

"Jennifer happened," the blonde cried. "She was here, and-"

Christine snapped. "What? She was _here_?! What the hell was she doing here?"

"She kissed me and-"

"She did what!?" Christine interrupted Dani again.

"Yeah and San saw it and now I don't know where she is. She was so pissed and she thinks I told Jennifer to come up here and I didn't and she stormed away and I don't know where she went and now she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. She's just upset. Didn't you tell her about the text you got on Valentine's Day?"

Dani immediately felt like the stupidest person in the world. If she'd told Santana about the text, this would've played out differently. Her lack of response answered her roommate's question.

"Aww Daniiii, I told you to tell Santana about it. She wouldn't be thinking that you invited her up here. Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because I didn't want to upset her. I swear I was going to say something if she texted me again, but instead her ass just shows up. This is all my fault." The blonde starts the waterworks again.

Christine pulled her roommate into her arms as she cried. "It's not your fault. You didn't know the crazy bitch would actually show up here. You guys will work it out."

A few minutes later, they heard a knock on the door. Dani lifted her head up from her roommate's chest, hoping it was Santana. "Come in!"

"Hey guys, have you heard from San? I've…" She took in the scene before her, the two girls sitting on the floor, Dani's red and wet face. "What happened? Is everything okay?"

"Jennifer was here," Christine stated.

"Oh no…" They filled Rachel in on what happened and she got down on the floor to console the blonde as well. "I'm so sorry Dani. I know Santana well, just give her a little while, she'll come around. She probably just wants to be alone right now."

Dani didn't like that. She didn't want Santana to have time alone to think about this because she was afraid that too much alone time and too much thinking would give her the idea to break it off. She just wanted her girlfriend to come back and let her explain everything.

"I'm gunna head back to my room. I'm supposed to be Skyping with Finn," Rachel said.

"Will you text me if you hear from San, or when she comes back?"

"I will."

After Rachel left, the blonde settled into her room. She changed into comfortable sweats and went to the bathroom to wash her tearstained face. An hour later, she got a text from Rachel letting her know that Santana was back. She practically leaped off of her bed and headed out the door.

"I let Dani know that you're back. She's probably on her way over," Rachel informed her roommate.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Jesus, Rachel. Did you even think to ask if I wanted her to know I was here?"

"I know you would've protested, but you need to talk to Dani and hear her out."

They heard a soft knock at the door a few seconds later and the taller girl let out a deep sigh. Rachel went to open the door and let the blonde in. She left to go chill with Christine, leaving the couple alone to talk.

Dani walked into the room and saw the darker girl leaning her butt against the edge of her bed. She walked over and stood in front of her.

Santana kept her eyes on the ground, not looking up when Dani made her way to her. "Baby, look at me." Santana slowly averted her gaze from the ground to look at her and Dani felt like breaking down again when she saw how puffy the taller girl's eyes were from crying.

"I am so, so sorry."

The taller girl looked directly at the blonde with sad eyes. She couldn't cry anymore, she was all cried out. "Did you tell her to come here?" She asked quietly.

"No, San. Why would I do that? I would never do that."

"Have you been talking to her? Tell me the truth, Dani."

"No, I swear. But…" Dani trailed off before she told Santana about the text message. "Gosh this is all my fault, I should have told you."

"Told me what? What are you talking about?" The darker girl asked, slightly annoyed and confused.

"She texted me…on Valentine's Day."

"Wow," Santana said, bitterly. "And what did she say?"

"It doesn't matter, babe. I didn't answer her, I ignored it."

"What did she say?"

"She said happy Valentines Day and see you soon."

Santana clenched her jaw as the anger was cooking up inside her again. "And you didn't think it would be a good idea to tell me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we'd just gotten back from our date and everything was perfect. I knew it would upset you and I wasn't going to let her ruin our Valentines Day like she ruined our New Year. I swear if I got another message from her, I would've said something. I didn't think she would do something this outrageous and show up here. San, please believe me when I say I have not been talking to her. Please." Dani wanted to move closer and touch the taller girl's face, but she wasn't sure if Santana would want that. She could tell that she was still angry.

"You should have told me, Dani. There was this part of me that believed you invited her up here and I couldn't seem to ignore it."  
"Do you not trust me?" The blonde asked.

"I do. But I've been hurt before by someone I trusted." She was referring to Brittney.

"Well I'm not them. I would never do anything to hurt you, and you have to believe that, okay?"

"Okay." And Santana did believe it. She knew deep down that Dani wouldn't do anything to hurt her. But after seeing that girl here at their school, a whole bunch of things were going through her head and she let her anger get the best of her. "What happened after I left?" She was curious about what went down after she stormed off.

Dani's mind flashed back to the conversation she had with Jennifer before she left her in the parking lot. "That's not important, Santana. What's important is that she's gone." _Hopefully for good, _she thought to herself. She didn't think it was appropriate to tell her girlfriend that her ex confessed that she's still in love with her.

"What happened, Dani. Tell me."

"San, it's not important." The blonde hesitantly wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist, and was relieved she didn't pull away or show discomfort.

"Tell me."

Dani sighed. "After you left, I started to walk to the building, but she grabbed me. I yelled at her and told her she means nothing to me anymore and she proceeds to tell me that she's still in love with me and she wants me back."

Santana shook her head and smiled knowingly. "I knew it."

"I told her that she's 4 years too late and that I've moved on and she should too. Then I walked away."

"Do you think she'll move on?" Santana asked. She was skeptical and she honestly didn't know if she could take much of Dani's ex damn there stalking her.

The shorter girl shrugged. "I don't know. I hope she does, for all our sakes."

Santana looked at Dani and their eyes held. The blonde broke the silence after a few moments. "I'm so sorry, baby. And I promise to tell you if she ever contacts me again."

"Okay."

"I love you."

Santana raised her arms and circled them around Dani's neck. "I love you too." She pecked her lips and pulled her in for a long, forgiving hug.

* * *

**Two more chapters may wrap up this story guys. I'll be brainstorming and starting a new Dantana fic soon :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29, enjoy!**

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Dani couldn't help but notice how distant Santana was being, intimately. The taller girl wouldn't seem interested in taking advantage of having the room to themselves and sometimes she'd make excuses and claim she was busy or just not in the mood. She'd cut their kisses short, along with any other close contact. In the beginning, the blonde thought she was just being paranoid, but when things didn't change, it concerned her. She finally decided to speak up and ask Santana what's wrong.

They were relaxing in Dani's room alone, Christine out at her club meeting. Dani was curled into Santana's side as they lounged comfortably in bed. As the shorter girl nibbled and nipped at Santana's neck, her hands traveled under her shirt to cup her breast. Santana slowly moved her hand to Dani's arm and gently pulled it away.

"Not tonight, babe."

Dani sighed and removed her lips from the taller girl's neck to look at her. "You said that the other day, and you also said it last week. What's going on with you, San?"

"Nothing, I'm just…a little sore from the gym," Santana lied. She didn't want to tell Dani the real reason why she'd been avoiding much contact with her. She knew her reasons were silly, but she couldn't help how she felt.

Dani didn't believe Santana for a second. Since when was she ever sore from the gym? They went together 95 percent of the time and they always did the same routines at the same pace and intensity. Her body was used to the workouts, she wasn't sore. "I don't believe you. You've been distant for the past couple of weeks, what's wrong? Are…are you not attracted to me anymore?"

"No Dani, of course I'm still attracted to you. It's just…I…"

"What is it? Baby please just talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

Santana avoided eye contact with the blonde, trying to think of the best way to explain herself.

"Santana, look at me." Dani waited for their eyes to meet. The brunette slowly looked down at the girl on her side, taking in the worry and fear in her eyes. "I don't like this. Tell me what's wrong."

"Okay." Santana took a deep breath before she began to talk. "Every time I kiss you, I just can't seem to get the image of Jennifer kissing you that day out of my head."

Dani silently cursed Jennifer in her head.

"I know you said it meant nothing and you didn't feel anything, and I believe you. But it just really killed me to see someone else kiss you. And that someone else happened to be the person you were once in love with. It's just too much. And I love kissing you, you know how much I love kissing you, but I just…"

The blonde looked at her girlfriend and felt horrible learning that she was dealing with this for weeks. "I'm so sorry, San. Wha-what can I do?"

"You don't have to be sorry, babe. You didn't do anything wrong." Santana lifted her hand to cup Dani's face.

"But I feel like I did."

"You didn't. It's me. I want to forget about it. I _need_ to forget about it. It's not fair to you."

Dani leaned up and captured the brunette's lips with her own. She pulled away after a few seconds, then leaned in to kiss her lips again.

Santana was trying, but the image kept popping up in her head. She began to pull away as she slightly shook her head.

"Don't pull away," Dani said against the taller girl's lips. "Santana, I love you. I love you and only you. Jennifer doesn't matter."

"I'm trying," Santana whispered. She needed her brain to cooperate. There was one more month until graduation, then they'd be apart until she went to New York in June. So she should be making the most of these moments because she knows she wont be able to touch her for a month.

Dani pecked the darker girl's lips softly. "Try harder," she said between kisses. "I need you to kiss me. I need you to kiss me and not think about her." She kissed her again. "This is exactly what she wants. Don't give her what she wants." The blonde shifted herself up and swung her leg over Santana's body so that she could straddle her thighs. The taller girl sat up some so her back was leaned against the headboard of the bed and rested her hands on the shorter girl's thighs.

"Just forget about her." Dani pecked Santana's lips. "Forget about her, okay?" She kissed her deeper. "Forget about her. I love you." Dani was practically pleading. She didn't want to spend their last month before they graduated, distant because of Jennifer. Once again, she refused to let her screw up her and Santana's relationship. "Please. I need you, Santana. I feel like we haven't touched each other in ages."

The taller girl glided her hands up to Dani's waist and squeezed gently as she kissed her back, fighting all the negative images in her head. Dani was right and she wasn't about to let Jennifer have the upper hand in this. She kissed her back with more force and brought her arms around Dani's back, pulling her in closer. "I'm sorry I was distant. I love you Dani."

"I love you too." The shorter girl parted their lips and lifted Santana's shirt to remove it. She tossed it to the side, then took off her own shirt as well. Their lips met again and Dani was hungry to feel Santana on her fingers and wasted no time sliding her hand into the taller girl's sleep shorts. Dani's hand grazed the taller girl's core outside of her underwear, earning a satisfying moan. After teasing for a few more minutes, she slid her hand into the underwear and felt the wetness that always made her so excited. "God, I really missed touching you."

Santana managed to spread her legs more, despite Dani straddling her. She missed her girlfriend's touch so much and mentally kicked herself for allowing her thoughts to get in the way of making love with her. A moan erupted from her throat as she felt Dani's fingers gently circle her. She pulled away from the blonde's lips for air and looked up into her eyes. "You're so beautiful," she breathed. Dani grinned and placed a kiss onto her lips.

"So are you." Dani entered two fingers into Santana without warning and smirked when the taller girl gasped from the sudden invasion. She pumped in and out slowly at first, then sped up the pace, curling her fingers up to find her most sensitive spot.

"Oh my god, right there," Santana panted when Dani found it. She was getting close to her orgasm and knew that if Dani continued to hit her g spot, she'd explode any second.

"Are you gunna come for me baby?"

"Yes. Please don't stop," Santana begged. "I'm so close."

Dani leaned down and took the darker girl's bottom lip into her mouth and sucked just the way she liked it and it sent her off the edge a few moments later.

Santana leaned her head back, her lip popping out of Dani's mouth, and let out a soft cry of pleasure as her orgasm took over her body. She unconsciously tightened her arms around the blonde's body and ground here hips against her hand.

Dani crashed her lips into Santana's exposed neck as she rode out her orgasm. Once she felt the brunette's body loosen under her, she pulled her head back down and captured her lips. She wanted to kiss Santana as much as possible and make sure she's working toward getting rid of Jennifer in her mind once and for all. Dani removed her fingers from Santana's dripping wetness and made a show of sucking them clean. She circled her arms around the taller girl's neck and kissed her with every ounce of energy and love she had for this girl. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much more." Santana slid herself down until she was lying on her back and Dani was on top, and then rolled over, switching their position. "Now it's your turn."

* * *

**review/comment!**


End file.
